Schon
by ReuseTheReality
Summary: Angel Puppeteer's Famous SasuSaku Work that we all miss dearly
1. Wollust

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CREDIT GOES TO ANGEL_PUPPETEER **

www.f a n f i c t i o n. n e t/u/600925/angel_puppeteer

**I have not written any of this.** I forgot I had saved her work before she had to take it down. After years, many fans are still wanting to read it. Enjoy.

* * *

-  
Sigh.

_Are you sure?_

_Silence._

_Sakura, I said—_

_I heard you._

_Silence._

…_and?_

_It's what he wants._

_You don't have to do it, Sakura-chan._

…_I know._

…

_But I have to._

…

_You want to._

_Blue eyes widened. Kakashi-sensei—_

_That's inappropriate, Kakashi-_sensei

_Sigh._

_Gomen._

_Forgiven._

_Sakura—_

_Don't worry about me._

_I… there must be some other way!_

_Is there?_

…

_Shishou, if you have another option, now's the time to say it._

…_Sakura— you're so young—_

_I'm already twenty, Shishou._

_Old hag! Don't let her!_

_NARUTO!_

_Sakura-chan… you might—_

_Green clashed against blue. What? Die?_

_Glare._

_I'm a ninja, Naruto._

…

…_and so are you. We live only for the sake of our village. Nothing else._

_No._

_Frown._

_I also live for you._

…

_Blue met green._

_Naruto…there's nothing… we can do. We have to make sacrifices. I'm sorry. But the village comes first._

…

_I'm sorry._

_But—_

_What do you want me to do, huh?_

…

_Wait here and watch you die? Wait here and watch people die? Naruto… I can't do that. I CAN'T. Do you understand?_

_But why you?_

…_why not me?_

…

_Besides, I'm the one he wants._

* * *

It was a surprise.

A bloody surprise.

Screams tore in the air, blood spluttered and soon, people became corpses. They came in large platoons. Ugly and armed. They caught Konoha off guard. The village wasn't prepared for war.

The topnotch ninjas were dispatched quickly. With Naruto's GamaBunta and Sakura's Katsuya, they easily squashed enemies.

But it wasn't enough.

Suddenly, there was huge serpent.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Naruto was aghast.

"Oh my god…"

The smoke dissipated.

…raven locks.

…pale skin.

…scarlet eyes.

Atop the giant snake was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

_It was raining._

_She was glad. Finally, something natural to purify the blood-soaked streets of Konoha. Corpses littered the once sunny streets. It was grotesque picture straight from her nightmares._

_She wore a long blue-black cloak with wide hood. She left her hitae-ite to Naruto._

…_a souvenir. She said to him._

_He glared at her but took it nonetheless. Sakura-chan…_

_Goodbye._

_Please… can't I change your mind?_

…

_Even if I try?_

…

_Sakura-chan…_

…

…_will you marry me?_

_Her eyes widened._

_Are you trying to make me stay?_

_Yes._

_Naruto…_

_She turned away and wore the hood._

_Thank you for loving me._

…

_It's just that… it's not meant to be._

_Sakura-chan!_

_Good bye._

_No—_

_But she vanished and reappeared seconds later in the blood-soaked street of Konoha, the street that lead to the gates._

…_for the sake of my village._

_For Naruto._

_Green eyes hardened beneath unruly pink bangs._

_I will do this._

* * *

Naruto was thrown back with Sasuke's chakra-filled punch. A trail of blood followed Naruto's descent. A poof and GamaBunta was gone.

"Naruto!" she screamed.

"Hn."

Sakura gasped, her eyes wide as Sasuke approached her. "Sasuke-kun…" Katsuya was long gone. She wasn't needed anyway.

He stopped and stared at her.

"You've changed." His voice was flat and low. His eyes looked straight to hers, intense and scary. She shivered when his gaze dropped to her body which was clad with red sleeveless shirt with a zipper in front and very short skirt with black cycling shorts underneath. His gaze did not stop there. It dropped lower to her thighs and high flat boots.

A sinister smirk graced his handsome features.

"…as expected."

Sakura panted, grasped a kunai but she shrieked when she found herself pinned against a tree with Sasuke's body pressed against hers, hot and warm.

"…Sasuke-kun—"

He grasped her chin and forced her to look up. Her eyes met his fiery orbs that gleamed with cold delight at the sight of her frightened eyes.

"Are you scared?" his Sharingan had never been this intense and red before.

Sakura gulped. "Sasuke-kun—"

"Do you know why I'm here?"

She shook her head. He smirked and her fear increased. It was such a cold evil smirk. It was slightly…twisted and his eyes were shining with something akin to amusement.

"…hmm. I like your smell." He purred, sniffing.

"Sasuke-kun—"she gasped and her body shuddered. He leaned his body closer, the weight crushing her tiny frame. He freed her hands and his fingers were now on her silky hair, playing with her chin-length bangs. Her pink hair had gone long, reaching her buttocks, tied in a single loose plait.

His other hand was on her bare shoulder, feeling her skin. Sakura bit her lip and struggled but Sasuke held her, crushing her body.

"…I am in charge of this attack, Sakura-_chan_. Do you know that?" he drawled, leaning closer to her as he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened in horror, her struggle ceasing. "W-what? But…but—…_why_?"

"…I wanted to…"

She felt him smirk cruelly as he licked and bit her earlobe. She closed her eyes, her breathing uneven. She bit her lip to repress a moan as Sasuke's hand slid down from her shoulder to the side of her full breast down to her hip. Though he was a cold man, his touch was sinfully warm, eliciting wild sensations.

"Sas—"

His hand on her hair suddenly jerked her hair down to pull her face up. Glossy red lips sprung open to gasp.

"…I wanted to see _you_."

He whispered coldly, cruelly. He pushed her harder against the tree, pressing his body to hers…

"Sasuke-kun…" her lips whimpered.

"…I came for _you_." he drawled in her ear, chewing her lobe. Sakura ignored the pleasurable chills shooting down to her spine.

"People are being killed because of you." he continued, slightly panting in her ear as he struggled with his lust to kill and fuck her.

"Konoha is being torn upside down because of you." his lips were trailing down to her neck.

"And I will not stop from killing them," she gasped when he dragged her skirt up to her hips. With a kunai, Sasuke sliced her shorts open, running the blade from her hip down to the hem of the shorts.

"Sasuke—"

"…I will not stop torturing _your_ people," he rasped, now ripping the torn shorts away from her thighs.

"…stop—"she gasped.

"…I will kill them all, Sakura-_chan_." He hissed sadistically, her shorts now lay crumpled and torn at the forest floor.

"…oh!" Sakura gasped, feeling his rough hand palming her thigh, his fingers moving closer to her panties. He leaned close to whisper menacingly in her ear.

"I will," he grasped the waistband of her cotton panties, "send," pushed a knee up between her thighs to move her right knee aside, "them," violently pulled the panties down making Sakura shrieked, "all," and plunged a finger into her burning core, "to," and pumped into her violently causing her to gasp and cry out whether in pain or pleasure, he didn't care.

"…**hell**."

She moaned loudly and gasped out his name, his finger was making a solid uneven pace, fast and wild. He grinned mercilessly, watching her face, her eyes were dark green. His cruel grin grew wider when she attempted to shove him away and free her body from his merciless ministrations. He punished her with a wilder and faster tempo as he finger-fucked her.

"Ohhh! Please! Sasuke—"

"I will kill them all." He added another finger.

Sakura was crying out, her face flushed as she threw her head back.

"I will kill them all." He repeated, enunciating each word with hard thrust of his fingers. He smiled and Sakura saw it. It was a cruel smile.

She tried vainly to escape the paroxysms of wild ecstasy. The pleasure was gnawing at her rationality and to her disgust, she realized, she wanted what he was doing to her. She wanted him, his body, his fingers buried in her dripping cunt…

"Sasuke— please—"she groaned and felt his large hand groping her ass, squeezing while rocking her hips forward to meet the every fucking thrust of his large fingers.

"Oh please…oh kami…_ohhh_…"

"…you like that?" he drawled cruelly, panting. Oh how he loved to screw her hard.

She gasped in reply and Sasuke smirked ruthlessly when he felt her fighting off his hand that clutched her ass.

"You wanted to fight me…huh?" He chuckled darkly. "This would be fun…" while he rocked her hips forward, he squeezed and kneaded her ass.

"No… no…" she mumbled incoherently, reaching a hand down to his hand that groped her ass, trying vainly to pry his hand off her skin.

_Damn it! Fight him! Don't let him toy you! DON'T LET HIM—_

She groaned loudly and shuddered. _Oh kami—_ he was rocking her ass forward against his fucking fingers. Sasuke enjoyed violating her, licking his lips as he continued to ram his fingers inside her. He was insane, he was aware. The feel of her tight wet walls sent him over the edge. He drove her insane, scissoring his fingers as he stretched her forcefully.

_Mine all mine…_ He laughed cruelly, panting.

He will make her his. He will kill anyone if necessary.

"Say…you'll be mine, Sakura…"

"No…" she gasped, shivering at the intensity of their intimacy. Her other hand was on his biceps, clutching for her sanity.

Sasuke grinned maliciously. "Do you want me to _fuck_ you mercilessly in front of Naruto… or of Kakashi…?"

Sakura shivered. "Sasuke—"

"Or…do you like to listen to your friends' screams while I fuck the hell out of you?" he whispered.

She gulped, her orgasm rising. _NO! NO! Don't let him hear you scream with pleasure! DON'T—_

But she was already moaning loudly, repressing her orgasm. However, she was already extremely wet, her juices shooting out of her to Sasuke's hand, increasing Sasuke's desire and delight.

"Sas—"

"…what? Say it Sakura." He made a sharp thrust, earning a deep sexy moan from her.

"…I will stop this war. For _you_, sweetheart."

She was panting. "Please, stop—"

"Only if you come with me."

She looked up to him, shocked. "Ahhh!" she threw back her head as Sasuke began another unruly pace. He knew she was a virgin. Oh damn… he can't wait to ravage her…

"…come with me, sweetheart. Come with me to Sound and be with me." Sasuke cooed seductively, licking her cheek…fucking her…

"…and no one will die."

"Ah…ah…" she wasn't listening anymore. Her mind was completely engulfed with lust. Her body discarded its mind and proceeded with pleasuring itself. Sasuke noticed it, that her body was beyond her control now. _Yes. Fuck me, sweetheart. Fuck me without inhibition._ He thought ruthlessly with a crazed grin.

Sakura licked her lips before biting down to her pouty bottom lip. She rolled her hips seductively against his fingers. Sasuke ran his tongue over his upper lip. "Now, sweetheart…" his thumb rubbed her clit.

"No one will die… only if you come with me…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Come with me… stay with me. Breathe with me. And I will spare the dobe's life."

"I…I can't—"

His lips quirked upward. Sakura let out a strangled cry when Sasuke lifted her off her feet. Left with no choice to steady herself, she wrapped a leg around his waist.

"You can't?" Sasuke faked a look of hurt. "Why…? When we were twelve, you were so willing to come with me…" He bit down to her neck, sucking her skin with his teeth. Roughly, he dragged his teeth upward to her ear. "Stay here, sweetheart and everyone will die."

He was now fingering her with ferocity, forcing her to cum and orgasm. Sakura braced her hands on his shoulders. He was losing his patience…

"I can't…"

"…and little girls will be raped by my horny men."

Sakura gasped.

"…and I shall have Naruto's head in a stick as my souvenir."

She moaned, her juices flooding out of her into Sasuke's hand. He wanted to suck them out of her and drink from her purity…

"No…no…"

"Decide now, baby. He's coming to and you don't want him to see you being fucked… he would not like that. Especially now that you're enjoying it…"

Sasuke smirked cruelly; he inserted another finger, his tempo increasing, he clutched her ass and forcefully slammed her against his fucking fingers. Sakura finally lost her mind and bucked her hips eagerly, screaming.

"Ah! Ahhh…" her eyes were closed, shrieking.

"Are you coming with me…?" asked Sasuke lazily, finger-fucking her, making slow circular motions while pumping brazenly.

"Yes! Yes!" she moaned, bit her lip as Sasuke made a long hard thrust and screamed as she came violently.

"Oh kami…oh…oh…oh—"

Her body was shaking, her panties soggy and out of shape, sticky with her fluids.

Sasuke, grinning viciously, pulled out his dripping fingers as he lowered her to her feet. Sakura leaned back to the tree, panting and flushed. She looked up to him and got horny as Sasuke sucked the fingers wet with her cum.

"Sasuke-kun—"

He winked at her, still sucking his fingers eagerly, lapping the juices at his hand like a cat. "Well, it's settled then."

Sakura looked away. Sasuke lifted her chin. "You made one hell of a fight, cherry blossoms and I like that… I hope you still do when I drag you in my bed." Sakura blushed. "…I'd love to play it rough."

She closed her eyes in shame.

Sasuke kissed her cheek and her eyes snapped open. Sasuke's hands were creeping upward on top of her shirt.

"Now, now… you don't want to break your promise." Sasuke smiled creepily. "Or else, I shall rip Konoha off its foundation and turn it upside down. Ohh," he cooed when Sakura glared. "I'm not the one to brag but I can rip Naruto inside and out and you don't want that to happen." While he threatened her, his hands reached their goals and were cupping her perky breasts, squeezing them while licking his lips.

"You came…just for me?" asked Sakura quietly, aroused at his ministrations, fighting the urge to arch her back. He was so good with his hands.

"…yes. I came for you. And I will kill for you."

She shivered. How could Sasuke say those things so casually… all the while squeezing and kneading her breasts? Probably the most aphrodisiac of all was his face, alive and smiling a cruel sexy smile.

Sasuke gave a last squeeze and stepped back, a mocking smile on his lips. His gaze dropped to her panties which were resting awkwardly and stretched out of shape on her thighs. A heavy tremor ran down her spine when Sasuke ripped her panties with his kunai.

With a cryptic smile that made her shiver, he swung the panties on his index finger. "I'll keep these." He said with a dark chuckle. Her face burned red with embarrassment.

Sasuke made a seal and a giant snake appeared. He hopped up to its massive head and smiled down to her, still swinging the panties on his finger. "Don't forget, sweetheart. Don't make me come for you. It would not be too pretty."

She shot him a look of hatred.

There was loud explosion. Sasuke gave her a teasing salute before leaving into a puff of smoke.

Finally, she was able to breathe.

_What…should I do?_

She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. Her thighs were smeared with cum and she felt thoroughly violated. The sensation of being penetrated roughly still felt strong…and to her horror, she enjoyed it so much.

_Sasuke…oh Sasuke…what have you done to me?_

_..._

* * *

_...to be continued_

* * *

**Schön**


	2. Play

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CREDIT GOES TO ANGEL_PUPPETEER **

www.f a n f i c t i o n. n e t/u/600925/angel_puppeteer

**I have not written any of this.** I forgot I had saved her work before she had to take it down. After years, many fans are still wanting to read it. Enjoy.

* * *

...

...

_The rain poured in steady sheets. No howling wind. Calm pour of tears. Her cloak was soggy, the hood heavy on her head._

_She reached the gates, pushed one open. Her feet were hesitating to leave. She didn't bring anything with her. Just herself, the cloak and her worn clothes: black sleeveless shirt dress with zipper from the top of her collar to bottom of the skirt and black boots. She left her kunai pouch and thigh holsters._

_They had no use anyway._

_She took a step forward._

_You're late. A sultry voice said._

_She stiffened. Slowly, she turned her head to the side. A black-cloaked tall figure with straw hat was leaning against the unopened gate._

_Her mouth went dry. She turned to face the figure fully._

…_sorry._

_She gulped._

_The figure turned to her. I knew you'll come. She shivered, not because of the rain but of his sultry tone._

_Sasuke—_

_Ah, ah— don't forget the kun, sweetheart._

_Sasuke…kun._

_That's right._

_He was approaching her and she had to restrain herself from stumbling back._

_He reached her and drew the hood away to see her face._

_Don't be scared._

_She looked up to his sinfully handsome face. It was obvious that he was amused, delighted…and excited._

_I will not hurt you…_

_Sasuke-kun…your promise—_

_He caressed her cheek gently; his hand grasped her shoulder to pull her towards his body. She gasped and her hands flew to clutch at his biceps._

_Sasuke—_

_You don't trust me…? He purred teasingly._

_I… Sasuke-kun, please, tell me—_

_They're gone. He muttered, smirking. I told you. Just come with me._

_Thank you…_

_Hn._

_He pushed the hood back to reveal her face and hair. You're so beautiful. He sounded pained._

_So beautiful that he ached to fuck her now, then and there. But he held his lust back. He will take her… slow, fast, hard…like an animal. Screwing her will bring out the animal within her. He'll make sure of that._

…_Sasuke-kun, why… why do you have to do this?_

…

_You can come back here. And I'll be here for you… you don't have to do this…just to have me—_

_He smiled. That will never happen. He breathed._

_But—_

_Sakura…_

…

…_you're mine. All mine…_

_She swallowed._

_So don't question me now. Be a good girl… and fulfill my fantasies._

…

_And he kissed her._

* * *

There was a sound of door opening behind her. The woman perched on the wooden windowsill shifted uncomfortably. With the tip of her tongue, she wet her lips before turning her face towards the opened doorway.

"Sasuke-kun…" she murmured softly, long pink locks framing her pale beautiful face. Few strands fell over her forehead, slightly covering the green of her eyes.

A small smile graced her red lips. "You're back."

The dark figure leaning against the door frame smirked darkly. "Missed me?" he asked in a low guttural tone that sent shivers down her spine. Her emerald eyes took in his appearance: silky dark hair that fell around his beautiful face— beautiful yet sinful, pale skin, intense dark eyes and black clothes. Everything about him sent her over the edge of earthy desire, blinding her… drowning her.

He moved to put weight evenly on both feet. His blue-black hair shifted slightly, its long strands reaching down to his chin. "Come on… lie to me and say you missed me too…"

"Sasuke-kun… I…"

Sasuke feigned a look of hurt. "Aw. Sweet Sakura-chan's lovely lips cannot utter such lie?"

She stared at him blankly. A dark smile made his face glow with life. His gaze lowered to her body covered in gossamer-like red kimono that didn't hide the full perkiness of her breasts. The slit of the kimono revealed her attractive legs… he remembered vaguely those legs wrapping around his waist as he—

…oh damn… two days without her… two days without tasting that sweet body, he was sure he was going insane…

Slowly, Sakura got off the windowsill, her legs stretching down. The movement caused the bottom of the kimono to ride up and the slit to gap wider, giving him a sexy view of her creamy thighs. The top sagged slightly, exposing her ample cleavage. At the sight of her ripe body, the weight of her breasts pushing against the fabric…the luscious legs… the thick tousled hair… fuck, who would blame him for wanting her so much?

Blood pounded on his loins. It ached so much, so badly. The need was gnawing at him. He was painfully aware of his growing erection, so hard and warm.

"Where's my welcome home kiss, huh?" Sasuke drawled hoarsely.

Sakura unconsciously licked her lips. The action brought nasty feeling of gnawing need. His gaze darkened, his Sharingan activating against his will when adrenaline kicked in.

"Don't make me come to you." he growled threateningly, his stare hard. Sakura only stared numbly, aware of the growing need in him, the thick scent of sweat, the pulsating aura he gave off that frightened her.

Before she could think things over her head, her feet started moving. She moved to him slowly, enticing him. She stopped in front of him and looked up to his hungry eyes. A large hand cupped the back of her head; it pulled her closer to his face, forcing her to stand on her tip toes.

"Sas—"

"Damn it." He cursed vehemently. "You…" he struggled to say something else but shook his head and kissed her hard.

Her eyelids dropped and her lips parted. He wrapped an arm around her tiny waist, bringing her closer to his heated body. The feel of her breasts pressing against his solid chest excited him. He embraced her tighter, liking the pleasant warmth of her feminine body.

His hand caressed the hair at the back of her head. The pink strands curled around his long fingers. Her mouth was delicious— always been delicious, her tongue tasted like wine…

She was like a drug. Addiction. Obsession.

He killed people. Not just people— they were inhabitants of _Konoha_— just to have her. Just to hold her. Just to touch her.

_Breathe…_

_Come…_

_Stay…_

He leaned more to deepen the kiss. His hand cupping the back of her head tightened it hold, long strands twirling around his digits. She kissed him back gently but soon her kisses turned feverish, just like his.

For a second, he put an inch distance between their lips. His dark eyes, cloudy with desire, looked down to her beautiful face— so far, the _most_ beautiful he had ever seen in his life— and with his thumb caressed the arch of her cheekbone.

The brilliance of her eyes, the vivid color of green and silver reflecting at the center of her eyes, blinded him for a while. It was ironic how innocent her eyes looked considering that he had her many, many times and she had liked it.

"Sasuke-kun…-" He kissed her again, a hard gobbling kiss.

He pinned her against the wall, untied her pale red obi and pushed the sleeve off her shoulder, dragging it down to her wrist until the kimono split open, leaving her breast bare.

He broke the frenzied kiss to whisper threateningly, "you're not just going to kiss me, Sakura."

She moaned and arched her back. "Sasuke-kun…" his other hand dragged down, palming her abdomen… down… down… to her slick folds. Two nimble fingers slid deeply into her. He watched her lips, bruised from his kisses, parted as a moan escaped her throat. Her fingers on his hair tightened as he pumped his fingers inside and out of her.

"Ahh… Sasuke-kun…" Red lips hung open as she panted. Small hands clutched at his strong shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

With a devil smirk, Sasuke increased the tempo of his fingers. He dug deeper, fingered her faster and harder… but he would not let her come easily. She will have to beg for it.

"You know what I want." He growled against the skin of her neck. Her smoldering green eyes looked down to his onyx orbs. Without saying a word, Sakura's hands went down to his pants. A zipper was yanked down, followed by the front of his boxers. His member sprang free and her gentle hand caught it, holding it tight.

"Oh, fuck." He groaned, jerking his hips forward, grinding onto her hand. "Fuck." His hard member stiffened even more as her fist began to work on his painful erection. His breathing hitched and turned ragged. Her fist moved up and down, making him crazy as jolts of pleasure convulsed his spine.

"You're… getting better…" he growled. His mouth landed on hers viciously, his fingers plunging into her hole greedily. His sucking mouth muffled her cry as he pushed her over the edge.

Viciously, he broke the kiss and pushed his fingers deeper. She cried out hoarsely as she came. He felt her grip on his cock loosening.

"Don't stop." Sasuke growled. "Keep working," he thrust to her hand but found out it won't be enough. Gathering her in his arms, he staggered to his bed, plopping down with Sakura straddling his lap.

"Fuck me now." He hissed huskily, tearing off her panties.

"S-Sasuke-kun…-"

Uchiha withdrew his fingers and spread her legs wider. "Now." He repeated darkly. Biting her bottom lip, she shoved his milking cock inside of her. He slammed her hips down to his and groaned deliciously.

"Ride me," ordered Sasuke harshly. Her green gaze flew to his face and saw the intensity. "S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Come on…" he groaned, almost in pain. Sakura saw his gnawing need and complied. His low groans echoed around the room, the door still wide opened. She rode him hard and uncontrollably. His large hands clutched each ass cheek behind the kimono that hung loosely over her body.

"Faster." He hissed. "Fuck."

"Ohh—"

"Fuck harder…" he sounded so needy and she could not help it but obliged.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He grinned fiercely, watching her body going up and down, the giddy bounce of her breasts and her wide mouth that hung open as she panted. So beautiful, so innocent-looking woman riding him, humping her way to ecstasy.

"That's good." He said between clenched teeth, getting drugged at the feel of silky tightness that surrounded him. He grinned maliciously, palming her breast.

"Ah! Ohh—"she held onto him, her speed quickening.

His dark eyes looked down to his large cock, watching it penetrate her pink flesh. Sakura was moving faster and wilder, their cum mixing and swirling as they flowed out. She drove faster, Sasuke's eyes rolled at the back of his head at the sheer pleasure.

"Faster…" he groaned.

"Ahhhh…"

Sasuke thrust upwards and she screamed loudly, her cum bursting into large amounts. She slumped tiredly against him. Semi-satisfied, Sasuke rolled to his left, effectively putting Sakura under him.

The woman was limp with exhaustion but blinded with his gnawing need, a need so painful, so fierce, he thrust in and out of her roughly making her scream. Her thin arms held onto his neck, panting.

He looked down to her flushed face, sweaty body, to the rise and fall of her chest as she panted heavily. The intensity of their lovemaking was so crazy in nature.

_No… not lovemaking…_ Sakura thought dazedly. She moaned, closing her eyes as Sasuke's pace quickened. _It was never about love._

Her nails scraped his back, whining loudly as he rewarded her with greater force. "Wrap your legs around me." The Uchiha ordered brashly. She complied, wrapping her long sweaty legs around his hips for greater leverage.

_It's all about sex._

He thrust mindlessly into her, growling her name, whispering hoarsely how much he needed her… how much he missed her…

_It's all about his fantasies._

"I need you…"

"Ohhh…"

"I need you so much…" he whispered in her ear.

Sakura bit her lip and arched her back. Sasuke clutched her hair helplessly, swept away by the feel of her silken tightness.

_Please… please. Tell me once, even if you have to lie… tell me you need me too._

"Sakura…" Sasuke lifted her ass in synch with his thrusts. Cries of pleasure escaped her luscious mouth, filling the room, mingling with the heavy scent of sweat and sex.

Sasuke grinned sadistically listening to her screams. It urged him to fuck her more ruthlessly. _Sakura…_ He groaned loudly when she exploded into another orgasm and screamed his name. He followed shortly and gripped her body tightly as a violent shudder racked his body.

A long heavy silence passed. He pushed himself up to get a better view of her face. His hand cupped her cheek, red eyes with swirling commas looked down to her closed eyes.

"You always looked more beautiful after sex." Sasuke said with a sexy smirk.

Green eyes, dark with lust fluttered open to stare at him lazily. Her porcelain skin shone with sweat and she was disgusted with the thick smell of sex and sweat hanging in the air between them. She became more disgusted when she realized she liked being toyed by this bastard, fucked her all the time, in all known positions and everywhere he pleased.

"…so beautiful."

Before she could stop her mouth, she murmured softly, "…you mean, so fuckable."

His wicked expression stalled, his smirk freezing. But the man regained his composure and smiled cruelly down to her. "…why do you have to say such words, hmm?" pink locks twisted itself around his long fingers. "I missed you so much…"

He grinned at her wickedly. "Did you miss me too?"

Sakura averted her face, trying not to be swept away with his tenderness.

"…Sakura-chan…didn't miss me, did she?" He gave her a feigned look of hurt. "Why? Does Sakura-chan hate me?"

He chuckled when he saw her eyes narrowed. "…I don't care if you hate me, Sakura. As long as you are here with me, fulfilling my fantasies… I don't give a damn."

"Yes.." She muttered. "…because I'm such a good fucking toy."

Sakura felt him froze above her, his body rigid with tension but she didn't care. "I'm just your sex toy. A plaything." She added flatly.

"A plaything." He repeated in a cold voice, startled at how the words stung him like a thousand shrieking chidori. Startled at his change of demeanor, Sakura looked at him, frowning.

His gaze was dark and dangerous. The mocking smirk was gone was replaced by a thinning of his mouth as his jaw clenched. And she didn't like _that_ unreadable expression. It didn't speak of uninhibited animal lust which she can easily decipher. But…it was more of anger and bitterness.

"…a plaything." He drawled thickly, his fingers combing her hair… his eyes bored into hers but Sakura, too tired, just stared blankly. Slightly, she flinched when he lowered his face to kiss her.

His eyes sparked with black fire of anger. It fueled his pent-up anger. "Do you hate me?" he asked calmly, his face— a mask of detachment to hide his seething temperament.

"…I should." She replied silently. "…I have every right to hate…you."

He smirked bitterly. "Of course." he snarled. A bitter chuckle rumbled from his throat. "But I don't mind."

"…"

_Naruto… Tsunade-shishou… Kakashi-sensei…_ She closed her eyes. _The thought that they're safe… it makes me strong._

"Sakura…"

_I did it for their sakes._

"Open your eyes."

_I… I… _She opened her eyes but her gaze was blank.

"Look at me."

Sinful black met green.

Gently, _very_ gently, he laid a surprisingly chaste kiss on her lips.

She closed her eyes.

"Sakura," he held a thick lock of pink hair. "You're not a toy."

He whispered before getting off her. Sakura's shocked eyes snapped open, wide-eyed as he stood by the bed, his posture stiff, looking at her with unemotional expression. She could not see his eyes, thick silken bangs hung over his orbs and cheeks. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips before running a hand through his thick hair.

"Take a rest." He ordered in a strong but flat voice. He zipped up his pants and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Schön**


	3. Dream

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CREDIT GOES TO ANGEL_PUPPETEER**

www.f a n f i c t i o n. n e t/u/600925/angel_puppeteer

**I have not written any of this.** I forgot I had saved her work before she had to take it down. After years, many fans are still wanting to read it. Enjoy.

* * *

You're not a toy.

He said.

You're not a toy.

And it was true.

_But_

He leaned closer to her sleeping face, the tips of his black bangs touching her cheeks.

"What are you to me?" he whispered, cradling her body as he sat at the edge of the pool.

* * *

She dreamed of him and of the first time they kissed and touched.

It was so clear, like as if it was happening at the moment. She can feel the intensity, the tension, the ache. His need. His lust. The desire.

"I need you."

He said. As if he meant it.

"I want you."

"Nothing else."

"No one else."

She felt his fingers weaving and curling through her pink locks.

"Only you."

* * *

…_you're mine. All mine…_

_She swallowed._

_So don't question me now. Be a good girl… and fulfill my fantasies._

…

_And he kissed her._

_It wasn't a fairytale kiss, like she had dreamed when she was younger. She imagined a sweet lingering kiss from the boy she loved since she was a child._

_But dreams were fantasies. Products of imagination._

_Reality pierced through the dream and here she was, kissed by a man who obviously wanted nothing but raw fuck from her._

_Just sex. Plain and simple._

_But…god, he was such a good kisser._

_His mouth worked frantically, nibbling, pressing harder. Her eyelids dropped close, suppressing her own escalating need. A gasp of shock escaped her mouth when Sasuke's gloved hand reached down to her ass and squeezed one cheek. Taking advantage, his tongue slipped in and explored the warmth of her mouth hungrily._

_She should not have enjoying this disgusting demonstration of dominance._

_He was an animal. A monster. He was here to take her to the wilderness, to make her his plaything, a sex toy. A doll he can play and fuck with._

_But, in her disgust, she realized:_

I want this.

_God_, I want this.

I want to be his.

His toy. His doll. His plaything.

His everything.

_She groaned and that excited him. The force of his kiss was choking her but _god, _she loved it._

I want to be with him.

In any means.

_Even if she had to be like this. A whore._

_His whore._

_Sasuke groaned, feeling her responding agonizingly slow to his kiss. Her tongue shyly met his, flicking teasingly, tantalizing him. With his free hand, he cupped the back of her skull to prevent it from thumping against the wet wall as he shoved her to the wall next to the massive gates of Konohagakure._

_Sasuke-kun…-_

_She gasped, his mouth kissing the corner of her lips, teeth grazing the softness of her wet cheek. Unconsciously, her hands went up to his head, pushing the hood of his cloak to tread her fingers over his scalp._

_Sasuke bit hard on her bottom lip as he felt her fingers roughly scraping his scalp. A low groan escaped his mouth when Sakura fisted her hands on his hair and pulled. In retaliation, he pushed his wet tongue into her mouth forcefully, sweeping inside with hard strokes. Before she could respond, Sasuke pulled away, her plump lower lip between his teeth, sucking._

_Sasuke—_

_I like it. He hissed. When you pull my hair like that._

_Sakura, unaware, swallowed water as she gulped for air._

_But I like your hand much better when it's down there._

_He emphasized his point by pushing his pelvis against hers. Sakura gasped, feeling it throbbed against her inner thigh._

_But for now, this will suffice._

_He leaned forward._

_Kiss me._

_He whispered menacingly against her wet lip, a cruel smirk playing on his lips._

_Sakura blinked slowly, raindrops hanging over her thick lashes. Rivulets of water poured down on her face, the rain becoming stronger, bringing chilly winds._

_Sakura._

_You… She began. …kiss me, Sasuke-kun._

_The tomoe of crimson eyes swirled. His head moved forward and crushed his mouth against hers, his tongue forcing her lips open, probing deep to her throat and entwining with hers._

_Sakura closed her eyes and returned the pleasure, moving her lips with his, her tongue running over the row of his teeth. She felt his hands on her face, keeping her chin tilted to spear his tongue deeper._

_Mmm…_

_He could not help but groaned richly at the pleasure of kissing her like this, in the rain, just outside the gates of Konoha. It excited him, knowing that behind the gates were bloody corpses of villagers he killed to have her._

_He lapped giddily at the rivulets of water over her chin, licking up to her one cheek._

_Sakura…_

_The woman lifted her chin and looked up to his eyes. He looked back at her with abominable Mangekyou Sharingan that glinted cruelly. They glimmered with amusement upon seeing Sakura's frightened green eyes._

_Scared…? He purred, smiling a creepy smile that sent shivers down her spine. Sakura hated it but at the same time… his smiles only made her more excited and hornier. The corner of lip lifted higher, enjoying the scent of fear emitting from Sakura._

_He chuckled coldly. Sorry. I got _very_ excited._

_He kissed her again, harder— a kiss that bruised her lips. One hand lowered to her firm ass. Grabbing one cheek, he pulled her closer to his hips. He moved his hips against her, letting her feel the throb of his painful erection._

_Ah. Such sweet torture. She was firm and luscious. Inside, he was laughing like a madman._

_Finally, she was his! The woman he needed. A woman who would pleasure him without restraint. A woman he owned, to touch, to kiss, to fuck. Without inhibition. And she's not just any woman._

_This is Haruno Sakura._

_His Sakura._

_Now._

_And forever._

_And he had to tell her that. Pound the fact into her skull. Make her say it. Say it. Say it over and over again so that she will never forget it._

_He broke their kiss and whispered drunkenly._

_You are mine._

_She bit her swollen lip hard._

_To put more emphasis, he reached up to her breast and groped it._

_You love me. You are mine._

_He whispered in her ear._

_Say it._

_He hissed._

_Tell me how much you love me._

_She moaned, his thumb rubbing recklessly over her hardened peak that pushed over the material of her dress._

_Sakura…_

_The hand that groped the breast moved higher to the collar of the shirt dress. Deftly, Sasuke's fingers found the zipper and impatiently tugged it down. He shoved the gap wider and searched for her breast. It found what it sought, pushed down the cup of the brassier to free the fleshy mound. His fingers swept over the bud, making it harder. With his thumb and index, Sasuke squeezed the nipple._

_Say it. Whisper it. Anything… Just—_

_He cupped her breast roughly with a groan. Ah. So soft. Firm. Just like in his dreams. No. Much better. Much, much better._

_Say it._

_Sasuke-kun… she moaned harshly._

_Damn it._

_He lowered his head to her chest and put her mound into his mouth. Sakura groaned loudly, pushing her ribcage out to make her breast fuller and firmer._

_Sa…- Sasuke…!_

_He greedily gnawed at her breast. His teeth and tongue working on it._

_Say it. He whispered against her nipple._

_Say it._

_I… I… Sakura stammered, breathing rashly._

…_what? He drawled teasingly. His tongue traced her stiff nipple, pulling at it between his teeth._

_She closed her eyes._

…_do I have to? She panted._

…

…_say it?_

_Sasuke dragged his lips back to her mouth._

_Say it._

…

_I want to hear it._

…

_Sasuke-kun, I— she gulped, shook her head and leaned forward, her lips landing on his mouth, kissing him sloppily. He groaned and kissed back._

_Ah. You're learning…quickly. He whispered heatedly, grinning sardonically._

…

_I can't wait to fuck you in my bed. He sounded pained and excited at the same time._

_Her breathing hitched, her panties gooier._

_Can I fuck you now? Sasuke groaned, pleading mockingly, her earlobe between his teeth._

_Sakura shivered as the rain fell stronger. But inside, she was boiling with desire. She had kissed Naruto before but the kisses she had with Sasuke… they were different. It was raw. Hungry. Sensuous and immoral._

_Unlike Naruto's. Sweet. Loving and humane._

_Though it made her feel filthy, she could not stop the flow of torrid thoughts, the heat building on her tummy, the wetness of her sex and the burning ache of her core to be penetrated…_

_She kissed him back in a way she would never kiss Naruto._

_Sasuke mentally leered._

Beautiful.

Always been beautiful.

_He bit her bottom lip and pulled away. With a mocking smirk, he grabbed her hand from his hair and dragged to down to his pants._

_She looked confused for a while but flushed when her hand rested over the bulge of his erection. Her gaze flew up to meet his._

…

_Like it?_

_She blushed prettily and looked away._

_Sasuke gave a short bark of mocking laughter and rocked into her palm. Sakura gasped sharply before moaning._

_Ahhh… Sasuke groaned, leaning forward, catching her lips between his, sucking hungrily. Sakura added more pressure, curling her fingers over the bulge._

_Damn it! The Uchiha hissed. Fumbling with his zipper and button, Sasuke opened up his pants and Sakura slipped her hand inside hurriedly, grabbing his member._

…_Sasuke—_

_I… he groaned louder as Sakura's hand squeezed him tighter._

_Fu…ck! Tighter. He growled harshly._

_Sakura bit her lip and increased pressure._

_The Uchiha stiffened and let out a long groan, grinding harder onto her hand. I… need to fuck you. He grabbed her hip with one hand and pulled her closer._

_The raw sensation. Pleasure spiked, convulsing his spine. The need was rising. The tremble of his heated body, the way his mouth worked on her lips with so much need._

_He needed…her._

_Now._

_He needed_

Someone… Someone

_Beautiful._

Something. Someone.

Beautiful.

_Sakura. He groaned, mouth and tongue landing on her lips aggressively. The woman kissed back passionately, matching his relentless kissing._

_I need you._

_He whispered fervently._

_I want you._

_His teeth bit down to her bottom lip._

_Nothing else. No one else._

_She felt his fingers weaving and curling through her pink locks._

_Only you._

* * *

Green eyes snapped open and a startled gasp escaped her lips.

"Wha—"

"Shhh. Relax." A voice whispered above her.

Eyes wide, Sakura looked up. "Sa… Sasuke-kun!" she gasped out. Her gaze lowered to his toned body, to the fine slopes of his abdomen, to his waist and lower… lower… to the region of pleasure hidden by layers of icy water.

"What—"she murmured confusedly. Her eyes scanned the room they were in. "Sa—"

"We're taking a bath together." Sasuke answered simply.

Her already wide eyes widened even more. "T-together?" Once more, her eyes examined the room, looking around with a turn of her neck, fully awaken. They were in Sasuke's favorite place in his huge mansion-like territory. Located in the west wing, the room was Sasuke's personal indoor round pool.

The walls were marble black with metal racks for towels and robes. The room itself was huge and constructed round, made of expensive black tiles, a dome-shaped ceiling made of clear glass, granting her a scene of night sky. The pool had cold black tiles. Their reflections were perfectly replicated by the crystal clear water.

Flushed, Sakura returned her gaze to his face. "Sa… umm—"

"Enjoy." Sasuke purred teasingly. He lowered her even more until the water reached above her nipples. Sakura shivered slightly.

"Cold?"

"Ah. Just… a little." She murmured. Sasuke moved closer to her until their chests touched, their heartbeats thumping together.

Her body slowly relaxed as tension left her body. Little by little, as she relaxed, her eyelids drooped lazily while tilting her head to the side, mouth slightly opened. Surprising her, Sasuke pressed his mouth tenderly against her temple, moving lower.

"Sasuke-kun…" she hummed softly, unaware that one of her hands trailed up to cup his nape. She bit her lower lip, eyes flying shut when Sasuke wrapped an arm around her hips, palm flat on her back.

"You were whispering my name in your sleep…" Uchiha whispered in her ear. Sakura's green eyes slowly fluttered open to stare sleepily at his wet locks.

"…I did?" she asked, watching her fingers weaving through his wet hair.

"Hn." He flicked the tip of his tongue over her earlobe, making her shiver. "You… were _moaning_ it." She felt the sexy curve of his mouth against her neck as he smirked.

Unconsciously, her fingers on his hair began to make sensuous motions, her nails scraping his scalp. The gesture reminded Sasuke of their first sex, only gentler. His eyes, flashing a vivid color of blood, glowed with excitement as he recalled. Along with his rising pleasure was the hardening of his flaccid cock. He wanted to relive _that_ night.

_Ah._

The pleasure. The wild abandonment. The caveman-style sex. Ripping of clothes. Hard, fantastic sex. Her screams, her tears, her tremble, her kisses, the mouth on his cock, on his neck, on his lips. The taste of him lingering in her lips. Her tongue lapping at him. Hands on his hair, pulling, curling, twisting. The bruises and scratches marring her skin, his neck, her ribs, his shoulders, her cheeks, his back.

Such sweet sex. He often dreamed of that night, recalling her sweetness, her wanton response to his ministrations, the taste of her sex.

Just thinking of her wet sex made him harder and horny. He pressed his body closer to her, letting her feel his stiff member as it grazed her thigh.

"…!" Sakura gasped and her fingers automatically tightened on his locks, arousing him even more.

"I really like it when you pull my hair." Sasuke drawled in her ear. His hand dipped lower to her ass cheek.

"Sasu…ke—"

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

Sakura gulped and breathed deeply to steady her breathing. "… I wasn't—"

"You were." He cut off. "…the way you moaned my name— I'm sure you were dreaming about…_that_ night."

Blood rushed to her cheeks. "…wha— what? I… y-you're— mistaken…! I—"

Suddenly, his mouth was on hers, hungry and bruising. Immediately, Sakura kissed back, boldly thrusting her tongue between his lips. A low groan ripped out from his throat. He dragged his hands down to her hips.

"Sasuke—" she managed to gasp.

"Don't lie." Sasuke stated and pressed another bruising kiss on her mouth. Sakura, drunk with lust, clutched at his hair on both sides and bit hard on his lip.

"Fuck." He hissed at her boldness. Sakura showed a small sweet smile and kissed him again, sucking at his bitten lip with her tongue tracing the outer surface. In return, Sasuke bit her back on her bottom lip and shoved her against the wall of the pool.

"We'll try it here." He growled, his eyes flashing redder. Sakura tilted her head in confusion. Seeing the question reflecting in her jaded eyes, he added, "We never tried having sex here."

_Again! But…we just had sex…hours ago._

But of course, she knew that Sasuke was insatiable. A greedy, sex glutton.

She blushed, a nice shade of pink, biting her moist lip. His insides groaned at the way she looked. Beautiful. He gave her lips a lingering kiss while lifting her up, his mouth slipping across her chin.

"Sasuke-kun—!"

He lifted her off the water. She blinked; she sat on the edge of the pool, her legs spread before him. She squeaked, instinctively closing her legs but Sasuke grinned fiercely and pushed her knees apart, exposing the cute thatch of pink curls.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whined softly, moving her thighs against his hands. And then her arms moved up to cover her chest. Sakura blushingly watched him licked his lips as he stare at her pink curls with a predatory glint.

_Oh kami…_ she was getting wet at his simple staring. It was painful to just sit there in front of him with legs open wide. Unaware, she wished for his mouth or fingers.

"…beautiful." His sultry gaze traveled up to her soaked body, to her breasts behind her arms, the slim neck he liked to bite and that beautiful face with sodden pink hair framing her cheeks and eyes.

This is the woman he killed for. And he never regretted killing those poor villagers. Neither hurting Naruto. She was worthy of all those blood spilled and life taken away.

_And you're not going to leave me._

_Ever._

With a teasing smirk, his hand reached up to remove the arms hiding her chest. Biting her lip harder, Sakura complied and planted her hands beside her. Slowly, she opened her legs wider, closing her eyes, embarrassed.

He laughed mentally. He was glad he installed a hidden video camera somewhere in the room to record their escapade.

His Sharingan eyed her sex with feral hunger. _A tongue job will make her insane. _He smirked cruelly and moved her lower body closer to the edge.

"We'll make this thoroughly enjoyable." Sasuke stated with a mocking smile.

"Sasuke…kunn…" she whimpered breathlessly. She felt him gather one long leg, draping it over his strong shoulder. His hot breathing tickled her curls.

"Open your eyes." He ordered heavily.

Sakura obeyed and her lip trembled at the sight that greeted her. Oh god. "Sa…S-Sasuke-kun…!"

"Isn't exciting…_Sakura?"_

It was, so much that she was breathing harder. What excited her the most…- she can see _everything_ in this position. She leaned back to her hands and wet her lips.

"…I— Sasuke-kun…"

"Relax. And…" he smirked wickedly. "…enjoy." With that, he lowered his head between her legs.

"Ah!"

Her hips bucked against his mouth as Sasuke made a long lick over her opening. "Sssasuke…" her breathing sharpened. Sakura leaned back and spread her legs further, widening her hole. Sasuke smirked and boldly thrust his tongue inside her making the pink-haired woman cry out.

"…oh god…oh god…Sasuke… Sa—" she stopped mumbling and cried out again, throwing her head back.

Smirking to himself, he parted the lips with his fingers and gave her burning core a slow long lick, deliberately pressing his tongue between the wet folds. With the aid of his long wet fingers, he parted one lip from the other and plunged his tongue inside her dripping sex.

Sakura could not help herself. It felt wrong…yet, so good. Her body screamed for more stimulation but she held back. _No. No. No, please… No…_ But her hips rocked against his fucking tongue, her back arching in response.

_No. No… stop it! STOP IT—_

But a strangled cry came out from her mouth and one hand moved to clutch on his damp hair, crying out his name hoarsely. She gritted her teeth as violent waves of pleasure came over, pushing her over the edge, barely holding on to her sanity.

Licking his lips, he looked up from her sex to her panting face. "Sakura-chan…" he purred, his lips glistening. Gulping much needed air, she met his heavy gaze.

"Don't close your eyes." he ordered, his tone laced with mocked sweetness. "Watch me _fuck_ you." he showed a fierce drunken grin before bending back to her vagina.

This time, his actions were more urgent, hungrier and… primal. He continued to gnaw at her wet core, using teeth and tongue to pleasure her. He lapped up hungrily at her dripping cunt, burying his face deeper between her legs. The taste of her was delicious, sweeter than any sake and more addicting than any drug

"Sasuke… Sasuke…-"

She stiffened, his tongue filling her.

"_SASUKE!"_

She came hard and long, screaming out his name. She pulled hard at his hair, bucking her hips repeatedly as he tongued her cunt forcefully.

_Perfect._ Sasuke mentally leered, still working on her clitoris with his firm tongue, fired up by Sakura's screams. She came again, this time, more violent, with more cum and more spasms.

"Sasuke-kuunn…-"

Sasuke slurped up every drop, gripping each leg to steady her. Both of her hands were on his hair now as she panted harder above him.

"…I knew you'd like it." He said afterwards, watching her wildly flushed cheeks. He swallowed greedily and with his finger, wiped a thick rivulet of cum dripping to his chin. He sucked the finger eagerly, his eyes glinting at her expression.

Dazedly, Sakura bent down and kissed his mouth. Her tongue slipped in and tasted the odd flavoring of his mouth. He rewarded her with a deeper kiss, twisting his tongue with hers.

Sakura pulled away slightly, flushed. "…my…t-turn?" she asked, breathing heavily.

Sasuke smirked. Without saying a word, he knocked her down to the floor and climbed up above her.

"I want to hear it." He hissed, parting her legs with his knee. Sakura moaned and clutched at his biceps.

"…say it. Say _it._"

Sakura bit her lip to suppress her cry when he pushed into her, filled her completely with one thrust.

"Lie to me." Sasuke growled, viciously thrusting in and out of her. Sakura cried out and rocked against him.

"Sasu…ke-kuunnn…-"

Sasuke bent down to her ear. "Sakura. Say _it_." He growled, accentuating his point with every thrust.

Say it say it say it say it SAY IT—

"I love you."

After all, she was an obedient sex machine.


	4. Obsession

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CREDIT GOES TO ANGEL_PUPPETEER**

www.f a n f i c t i o n. n e t/u/600925/angel_puppeteer

**I have not written any of this.** I forgot I had saved her work before she had to take it down. After years, many fans are still wanting to read it. Enjoy.

* * *

Hello, everyone! Thank you for "reviewing". I'm glad to see we all still miss the story as much as I did. It's great, right? Some of you have had a few questions, so I'll answer them.

1. Yes, I have the chapters up until he sends her to Konoha. I have twelve chapters. I'm not sure if there were any more, but that's all I got. I'll be sure to upload them all soon! Sorry guys.

2. No, I didn't ask for permission. If she (angel_puppeteer) asks me to take it down, I will of course oblige.

3. I have also started uploading this to LiveJournal in case the people who run FanFiction aren't happy. reuse_thereality1 is the my username that it's under.

I hope you all still enjoy!

* * *

Green eyes flickered as they blinked slowly. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the wide room with high ceiling.

Sasuke…kun— Sakura faintly thought, looking dazed.

"You're awake." A flat voice said at her right. At once, her ninja reflexes kicked in. Sakura would have jumped into her feet, groping a kunai but to her horror, she found herself tied in a chair, hands behind her and little ankles bound into each chair leg.

Eyes wide, filling with confusion, she asked the person standing in the shadow, "who are you?"

* * *

Rain and wind pounded against her windows. Outside, hale swept over the treetops, thunder roared and forks of lightning tore in the sky.

…door slammed shut.

"Sasu—"

Gasp.

Lips meshed against lips. Hands held her head in place, fingers weaving through thick soaked pink locks. She angled her head and he forced his tongue in. His hands roamed, dragging down, roughly cupping and kneading her breast. She moaned against his mouth, lips moving frantically as her hand moved up to his waterlogged hair.

His mouth moved down to her neck and she tilted her head to the side, lids lowered over smoldering green eyes, watching the rivulets of water trailing the glass of window.

A harsh groan escaped his mouth as he sucked hard on her pulse. She bit her bottom lip, making a fist on his hair, hurting him. But he didn't seem to mind as his mouth dragged up to her bruised lips and kissed her with teeth and tongue, so intense that her cheeks flushed violently.

Sometime later, between hungry kisses and pulls on his hair, she found she cannot breathe in properly. His chest was pressed tightly against her rounded breasts, grinding her hard onto the wall beside the door.

Grabbing a fistful of hair at the back of his head, she tugged hard. He growled in her mouth and retaliated by ripping her cloak at her shoulder, the sound of fabric ripping filled her ears. Eyes clenched shut, she whimpered, getting dizzy at the lack of air along with lust clouding her brain.

With difficulty, moaning sensuously, she placed a fist on his pectoral and pushed him. "Sasuke—"she whispered softly, his teeth hanging on her bottom lip.

"Sakura—"he hissed, his lower body still pressed on her.

"I can't breathe…" she gasped, taking gulps of air. His red eyes behind sodden locks glinted sinisterly.

"Hn…?" His hand came up to her shoulder, grabbed the neck of her cloak and ripped it off. Her eyes widened and he smirked at her reaction. He proceeded on ripping her shirtdress in the middle, his smirk widening as fear began to fill her beautiful eyes.

"Then let me breathe for you."

He drawled and kissed her again. Helpless, she could only whimper, shivering in fear against him as he ripped every article of clothing off of her except for her small wet panties. The torn damp clothes pooled around her feet. Goosebumps rose and he felt it under his calloused fingers.

Finally, he freed her lips. Sakura gulped for air, her bare shoulders moving up and down. Sasuke grabbed his cloak off. It landed somewhere in the corner, followed by his black shirt. The sight of his naked chest that rippled with power forced a shiver from her. Heat build up and intensified, the moisture gathering between her legs doubled up, drenching her panties. Ashamed, she pressed her thighs together, cheeks flushed.

She gasped as his hand grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look up. "Sasuke-kun—"

"Kiss me." He ordered harshly. Mutely, she obeyed, tiptoed and pressed her lips on his while he undressed. She gasped when he grabbed her throat, lips parting as he pressed her to the wall. She gazed up dazedly to his red eyes. Her bottom lip trembled, desire convulsing her spine as she felt his naked body pressed up against her.

"Lovely mouth." he breathed against her lips.

She blinked, swallowing slowly.

His thumb caressed her bruised bottom lip. "Such a lovely mouth…" he chewed on her lower lip wetly. "Beautiful… So beautiful." His voice sounded so needy, murmuring with her lip between his incisors.

The green of her eyes became darker, staring directly to his Sharingan.

"And I want this lovely mouth…" he took her hand. "…down here." He whispered harshly.

Her eyes widened upon comprehending the meaning of his words. She fought the urge to look down where her hand was pressed down. The smile on his face— that handsome sick smile of his made her want to puke, disgusted with herself.

"Sasuke—"

"Fulfill my fantasies." he dragged out breathlessly.

He took a step back. Gently, he wrapped his fingers around his wrists, steeping back with her towards her bed. Shadows danced across her apartment room, rain pounding like drums against the window, like the way her heart thumped on her ribcage. She remained standing before him while he sat comfortably on the foot of her bed, naked except for his black arm guards.

"Sakura…"

She was trembling, her eyes wide under her wet bangs. He tilted his head to the side, amused, fascinated…addicted to the beautiful pitiful look she had. To him, she looked even more beautiful… wearing nothing but damp lace panties. And that scared look, masking her own desire. His eyes watched her throat moved as she swallow her pride, her dignity.

Letting go of her tiny wrists, he planted his hands on his sides, looking up to her.

"Sakura…"

Suddenly, she hated her name.

"I…I—"she stuttered, blushing furiously, arms raising to cover her chest.

He smirked.

"Get down to your knees."

Her knees shuddered. I'm so— scared.

"Sweetheart…" Another shudder ran down her spine, making her flush harder. "Get down to your knees and—"

He smiled. The type that made her shiver, both in shame and fear, desire and hunger. His scarlet eyes, with three blades, swirled murderously slow.

"Suck me."

Those are the eyes of a killer:

"Come with me… stay with me. Breathe with me. And I will spare the dobe's life."

The red eyes glittered, conveying a message:

I WILL KILL THEM ALL.

"Sasuke-kun…"

She gulped, eyes slightly watering. Her feet took three unsteady steps forward, her knees touching his. She breathed shakily before sinking to her knees. Slowly, hands crawled up to her hair, twisting a curl around his long finger. He bent his neck to kiss her mouth while spreading his thighs apart.

"Be gentle." He drawled, eyes half-lidded. "And suck me like a lollipop."

…

…

…

He was growling loudly, her name on his lips. Desperate fingers weaved through thick pink locks, now slightly dry under the rough pads of his fingers.

"Sakura." He groaned, thrusting up to her mouth urgently. Another growl, like of a sated animal escaped his throat and his hips jerked, driving his member inside her mouth.

Her hands moved in rhythm with her mouth and tongue. With a long lick that drove Sasuke over the edge, her tongue wound around his length, mouth pulling back only to lunge as far as it would go, engulfing him. Now, both hands held her head, eagerly guiding her movements.

"Good." He rasped, drunk with pleasure while throwing back his head. "Fuck." He thrust up again, almost gagging her.

She didn't stop. Until he hauled her up to his lap.

"This is the beginning." She heard him say against her cheek. The next moment, she was on her back, crying out his name.

* * *

She licked her dampened lips, eyes flashing a vivid color of green.

After giving him a mind-numbing oral stimulation, aroused, he knocked her down to the tatami floor. Sasuke smirked and stood up from his wooden chair, his pants hanging loosely around his hips, his white shirt still buttoned.

"Spread your legs."

Sakura didn't blink as she obeyed. The flaps of her kimono slid apart, showing creamy legs and lace panties.

His eyes ravaged the area between her legs. Long fingers unbuttoning his shirt. "I told you to stop wearing those."

Sakura shrugged and pushed the sleeve of her kimono off her one shoulder, opening up the dress in the middle. "It feels very uncomfortable without it."

"Hn." He sank to his knees, reaching down to her panties. "I would just rip it off." Which he did effortlessly. Sakura lifted an arm, wrapping it around his neck as they kissed. She moaned, rolling her hips against his as he slid into her warmth.

After several thrusts that made her moan his name hoarsely, her voice bouncing around the spacious room of sliding doors and tatami floor, Sasuke flipped her and now…she was on her knees, chest and cheek pressed on the floor.

"Sasuke—"she gasped at the feel of his weight on her back.

"My soldiers can hear your screams… Scream louder and their dirty daydreams will come true." He whispered behind her ear.

She moaned, rocking her bottom backward towards his member. Behind her, Sasuke licked her ear, his breathing as erratic as hers. Roughly, he lifted the skirt of the red kimono to expose her rear.

"Beautiful ass."

"Sasuke—"

He turned her ass up and thrust into her quickly, earning a gasp form the woman under him. "Fuck. Your tighter in this position." He grunted, driving into her deliciously slow then fast…slow…fast—

"Sasuke!"

"You are mine." Sasuke hissed, kissing her earlobe. Sakura whimpered, rocking back to meet his thrusts. Her hand rose to grasp at his hair— she was about to scream his name when a knock echoed.

"Sasuke-sama."

"Fuck." He hissed in her ear. Sasuke lifted his damp head and snapped, "what?"

The Uchiha felt the shift at his subordinate's chakra. The man behind the sliding door coughed first before continuing, "the battalion is ready, Sasuke-sama."

A loud moan from Sakura's mouth distracted Sasuke— then her hips jerked back. In the process, his cock slid deeper. He panted a curse behind her ear before fucking her brazenly, initially forgetting the presence of his soldier.

Pants and moans reached the man's ears and he coughed uncomfortably. "Sasuke-sama—"he began but was startled when the woman cried out his master's name.

"Shit!" he heard the bloodthirsty Uchiha growled before snapping at him coldly, "get the fuck out."

The underling scrambled back to his feet, scared shitless.

Inside, two bodies moved in frenzy, drowning in sin. Passionately, Sasuke kissed the back of her neck, one hand kneading a bare breast.

"Sakura…"

She whimpered and eventually came, long and hard. The intensity of her orgasm forced a release from him, then sated, Sakura collapsed on her front, hair and face damp with sweat.

Sasuke kissed her hair before getting off her, retrieving the maps and scrolls he used to brief his subordinates an hour ago. He was on a middle of a meeting with fellow Sound shinobi when she entered. The sight of her, looking at him innocently made him hard. Sneeringly, Sasuke sent his underlings away and demanded her to pleasure him with her lovely mouth.

"Sasuke-kun…" her soft voice tore through his recollection and he turned to her, watching her sit up and cover herself.

Smirking, he went back to her, buttoning his pants. She blinked up to him, eyes wide when Sasuke reached down to give her— surprisingly, a chaste kiss on the lips.

He pulled away, thumbing her bottom lip. "Wait for me." Sakura nodded and silently watched him close the door behind him.

* * *

"This is the beginning."

And so it was.

And it went on and on.

She didn't know how long it had been, how long she was forced open, how long he was inside of her, becoming one.

He groaned and moved faster. The intensity rose, higher— again and again, disgustingly enjoying the sickened pleasure of his kisses and touch, her back arched and her bruised lips murmured his name.

"…Sa…"— gasp — A sharp intake of breath, then— "SASUKE!"

It was painful. A disgusting play of dominance, sex and touch. She learned to hate herself, to disgust herself. It was sickening, this thing she did with him. But it felt too good—

"…har…der—"

She begged. Pleaded, screamed, cried out for it.

"SASUKE!"

He grunted and bit her neck. Blood poured and he lapped it up hungrily.

A gasp.

"Sakura."

His voice made her shiver and her fingers weaved through ebony locks. "Please…"

((stop oh please stop—))

The pleasure intensified, making her dizzy. Fingers clutched at his hair— Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun — words tumbled out of her mouth—

"Please…what?"

He smirked and increased his pace. One hand shot down to her thigh, sliding down to cup her buttock. His eyes glinted, a hateful color of red and black. The tomoes swirled, black marks spreading across the half of his face.

She moaned hoarsely, her lips trembling.

"…fuck you harder? Fuck you until I break your bed?" he whispered. "You have to beg for it."

Her hand grasped his hair. "Sasu—KE!"

He grunted. "Good." He licked her wet cheek and slammed into her violently, making her scream. Her body trembled with intensity, words tumbled out— Sasuke-kun harder faster Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun—

And when he said, "You are mine", she was delighted.

Disgusting.

The smell of the room choked her, blinded her. It smelled strongly of sex and sweat. Another sharp cry tore from her bruised lips, fingernails dragging down to his back, leaving long scratches and blood.

She wanted him to stop—

((stop stop stop— please…))

But another part of her, a huge part, that is— wanted the filthy play of bodies and tongues and lips and teeth. The rough hands, the teeth biting on her neck, on her pulse, on her shoulder. Disgusted with her secret desires, she liked, to her horror, the sound of his groans and grunt. The loud slam and crack of the headboard against the wall or the creaking of her bed… and her screams, the sound of her falling tears… his whispers, his promises…-

"I need you… I need you—"

((liar liar liar—)) her mind screamed but her body was glad, enjoying the caresses, the kiss, the touch, the feel of his body on hers, inside her.

((stop stop—))

But her mind sneered.

YOU WANT THIS YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS YOU WANT HIM YOU WANT THIS—

It scared her.

"Sakura…"

YOU WANT THIS YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS YOU WANT HIM YOU WANT THIS—

Even though he was covered with ugly Cursed Seal.

"Look at me."

She can't.

"Look at me."

She gasped— "…oh god… oh god… Sasuke-kun… Sauske-kun— SA—" her scream engulfed the remaining syllables. Her legs tightened around him, her deliciously quivering inner muscles squeezing him so much that he growled between his teeth.

"Fuck."

So tight. So warm. Wet and silky.

In her ecstasy, her hips bucked under him viciously. The action finally set his tolerance off, his control snapped and with the strong sway of his pelvis, he pulled out completely then rammed in fiercely, filing her up.

She screamed.

Oh the luscious blend of it… he wanted to hear that scream every night, every day… in his day dreams. Even in his nightmares. Such beautiful sound…

His seal burned and more marks spread across his pale back, overshadowing the scratches she made.

"…Sasuke-kun—"

Such sweet, sweet torture.

He kissed her mouth, her neck… her shoulders. Her skin was slippery with sweat. Some trickle of blood oozed from the small bites he gave her. Her mouth sought his and they kissed with tongue and teeth until they were breathless.

Such sweet, sweet mouth. And delicious blood.

Blood on her lips, on her neck… between her legs. With sweet tang of sweat, it tasted even better.

"…Sasuke-kun…! Please—"

slam

slam

slam

"…uhhh—"

Harder.

Faster.

When he looked down to her, his eyes were red as her blood, glinting maliciously. She murmured his name and kissed his mouth.

"…tell me how much you needed me." He hissed against her lips. "Tell me how much you loved me."

"Sasuke—"

Harder.

Faster.

God, it hurt. It hurt but she wanted this. She wanted him… she wanted this.

"Harder…" she gasped, arching her back, her neck bent.

He smirked and thrust.

A scream.

She pulled hard on his hair, few strands parting from the scalp. He growled like an animal and thrust deeper, gripping the back of her head as he kissed her, teeth clanked with tongues sweeping hurriedly, swallowing her scream as she came twice, thrice…

"You are mine." With that, he growled a curse as he shook inside her.

…

…

He lifted his head and looked down to her. Her face was turned to the side, eyes closed, her mouth panting.

"Beautiful…"

So beautiful…

With blood on her neck, bruised lips and tousled hair, she was even more beautiful.

And you are mine.

His hand went up, touching her hair. He watched as moist pink locks curled around his fingers. "Sasuke-kun…" he lowered his gaze. She was looking up at him tiredly, cheeks red, and her eyelids drooping. Her eyes reflected the curse marks— he watched through her eyes as his Cursed Seal receded.

"I'm…sorry… about y-your back." She whispered softly, flushing harder. Green eyes slowly blinked, almost irresistibly coy.

He smirked. "Don't worry."

Her eyes dropped to his neck. "Y-your neck…" he glanced down at his neck. There were long scratches across his shoulder. Purple splotches trailed up to his neck and collarbones, below his earlobe and a particular large bruise was slowly to form on his pulse.

Smirking, he looked back to her eyes. "Nice." Her face turned redder, green eyes averting shyly. His scarlet eyes dropped to her thighs smeared with blood and fluids. Tiny love bites were on her inner thighs and he recalled with a rough leer, biting her there before proceeding to her sweetness. His eyes glinted, the corner of his mouth twitching, remembering her moans of pleasure as he kissed herthere.

Her green eyes widened slightly at the feel of his fingertips teasing her thighs. She looked up to his handsome face, strangely alight with passion and lust. His mouth quirked, fingers dragging closer to her sensitive area.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"You didn't disappoint me."

"…?"

"I always dreamed of you. Of this, of touching you."

He watched her swallow.

His smirk widened. "And you tasted better than I have ever dreamed or imagined…" She closed her eyes, biting her lip.

"And now…the best part of my dream came true."

She breathed shakily.

"You are mine."

His fingers traced the outer lip of her sex. He chuckled darkly as he felt her twitched. "I can't wait to fuck you in my bed." Her eyes flew open. "I originally wanted to screw your innocence in my bed… inmy village but…" he shook his head in mocked disappointment, "I failed to control my urges."

She swallowed audibly. "Sasuke—"

"Instead, I fucked you in your bed, in KONOHA, in your room where everyone can here you scream my name." he drawled, playing with her pick curls.

At that moment, her room slammed open and four ANBUs appeared in the doorway. She screamed and yanked her bed sheets up to her chin.

"Uchiha." One of them growled.

Sasuke didn't budge. His eyes became more alive as the urge to kill, to tear body apart pulsed through his veins like poison. The Curse Seal began to throb in anticipation.

"Had a good time listening to our romp?" he asked casually while standing up slowly, a sneer twisting his face as he stood next to her bed, confidently displaying his nakedness.

"Asshole!" the ANBU in the center spat.

The Uchiha laughed suddenly. At the sound of it, the other five occupants shivered.

"Are you jealous…"

His eyes and voice suddenly became cold as ice.

"…Naruto?"

* * *

Schön=


	5. Bloodsucker

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CREDIT GOES TO ANGEL_PUPPETEER**

www.f a n f i c t i o n. n e t/u/600925/angel_puppeteer

**I have not written any of this.** I forgot I had saved her work before she had to take it down. After years, many fans are still wanting to read it. Enjoy.

* * *

__Again, thank you for the "reviews"! I love knowing everyone who loves this story, too. It wasn't my first Mature fanfiction I read, but it was definitely one of the best.

* * *

_She bit her lip as her small hands clutched the bars of the headboard. Vaguely, she heard him chuckle against her inner thigh, sniffing the scent of her soaked sex. "You're so wet, Sakura…" he whispered darkly, a finger playing with soft wet pink curls. The fingertip gave a feather light touch to her swollen lip before his tongue replaced the finger and slithered over the virgin flesh, wet and hot._

_A moan came from her mouth, bottom lip beneath her teeth. Her hands began to tremble as breathing became harder. "Sasuke…kun…-"_

_His hands on her thighs increased their grip before spreading them open, so embarrassingly wide for his tongue to circle around her swollen bud. A choked moan and Sasuke was delighted. Pressing a soft kiss over her swollen lip, his tongue darted out to catch and sip her sweetness. Her taste was achingly delicious, making him painfully hard and erect._

"_Ah— Sasuke-kun…!" she used one hand and gripped his hair. "Oh god…! No—"she cut herself off with a louder moan when Sasuke slid his hot tongue over her wet folds roughly then sucked her swollen bud of sex between his teeth greedily._

"_Oh…god! Oh god— Sasuke—"she screamed throatily and arched into his mouth, her hips jerking as more fluids seeped from her opening. The dark-haired boy hungrily drank the juices spilling out, making squelching noises as he lapped up at her drenched entrance._

_Sakura moaned louder, the heat increased and more sweat rolled over her naked body. His tongue was amazing. It was hard and hot, so— her eyes snapped wider, her mouth opening in a scream of pleasure as his tongue slid past her swollen lips into her throbbing body._

"_Sa— Sasuke…! Sasuke— ugh… no, stop…!"_

_She screamed and panted in between as his tongue forced its way even deeper, filling her. It pulsed with vibration, his nose tickling her curls as he drove further and further—_

_But when her hips made a thrusting motion, causing his tongue to slid deeper, the Uchiha spread her legs wider, positioned himself comfortably and started a new rhythm. Sasuke plunged his tongue in and out of her cunt in fast pace. The girl cried out, bending her neck, all decency forgotten as waves of immeasurable pleasure swept over her. Sasuke could feel her shuddering violently. Her inner muscles contracted forcefully and a twisted thought crossed his mind, _how would it feel to fuck her with my cock?

_But for now, this will suffice. Her taste was wonderful, he suckled her swollen bud over and over again, thrust into her forcefully as far it would go, making her cry._

_Tears slid down her heated cheeks. Sakura sobbed and panted harshly, _why am I enjoying this? This is disgusting!_ But she gasped and arched, grinding her hips relentlessly against his tongue. Her core became impossibly wetter as Sasuke ravaged her soaking entrance._

_At last, Sasuke lifted his head from between her legs, sucking his fingers dripping off with her nectar. He chuckled mercilessly upon seeing tears. With his free hand, he reached down to her face and wiped her wet cheek._

_Sakura opened her eyes which were flooding with tears. She blushed heatedly, watching him sucked each finger he thrust into her. "Sasuke…kun…" she felt violated, ashamed and filthy. Yet, she lay here, panting, enjoying the pleasure she received from his fingers and tongue. "Please…"_

"_A bit more, flower?" he panted harshly, his eyes— beautiful yet cruel. He watched her bit her lip as more tears flowed. "Tsk, don't cry, little flower. It will be alright…" he cooed breathlessly. "It will be alright." The Uchiha leaned down to her._

"_Sasuke-kun, please…"_

"_Shh…" he kissed her damp chin tenderly. "I will fuck so hard you will beg for it every night." He whispered harshly. He took her hand and guided it down to his thick shaft._

"_Sasuke…!"_

"_Make me harder." Uchiha panted breathlessly. He groaned at the feel of her small fingers around his cock. "Move your hand."_

_Sakura swallowed hard and obeyed. He was hard as a rock. It was huge and warm, pulsing under her dainty fingers. Suddenly, Sakura was unsure, scared even. He was capable of splitting her into two._

"_Sasuke-kun, I don't— I can't—"_

"_Shh, don't worry." Her thoughts must be flashing in her eyes, for Sasuke smirked, lust making his eyes darker. "You can. Though your lovely mouth can't occupy me, I made you so wet to make it easier."_

_The pink-haired girl bit her lip, her fingers closing around his cock tightly. A pained groan resounded from his lips._

"_Damn it. I'm going to fuck you _hard_…" he eagerly claimed her lips, his hot tongue going past her teeth. She moaned against his tongue and gave him a firm squeeze. Roughly, he withdrew his tongue and lips, hands spreading her wide—_

"_Sasuke—"she gasped, wide-eyed._

"_I can't take it anymore." He growled. Sakura shivered, he was growing harder under her fingers. "I need to_ fuck_ you," he snatched her hand up, "now."_

_She moaned at the feel of his tip touching her swollen lips. Sasuke pinned her wrists above her head with one hand, the other nudging her knees apart. Hazily, she felt a chakra looming closer but when Sasuke drove inside of her wet heat in one quick, hard stroke, she groaned and screamed his name—_

"_That's right." Sasuke uttered between clenched teeth. "Scream my name." Her little hole was so tight, hot and soaking wet. He licked his lip in anticipation, his breathing erratic. His member grew harder at the sight of her naked body, spread so wide, wetter and juicy for him to fuck and ravage._

"_Ah! Sas— ke… stop—"she cut herself off with another choked scream of pleasure when he made slow firm thrusts. _"Oh _god!_ Sasuke— ahh" _her nails dug deep into her palms, bit her lip in attempt to suppress her screams. His cock was hotter and stronger than his tongue. And it was painful. So, so painful as he pushed farther, deeper._

"_Damn…" Sasuke cursed with bated breath, thrusting forcefully. "Spread your legs wider…" he ordered, smirking. Her tightness was overwhelming. Even though she was soaking, her tightness coiled with incredible warmth, the fuck was fierce and hard. "Wider, Sakura."_

_The girl cried out, more tears were released as pulled her legs apart as far as they would go. Her hole stretched farther to accommodate him but it didn't lessen the pain. "Sasuke…" she whimpered._"Please… please— _stop!_" _she screamed when he forced himself deeper. He released her wrists to grip her hips with both of his hands. Her hands found its way to his shoulders._

"_Relax." Sasuke purred, he was trying his best to hold back though inside, his insides were growling for her flesh, to tear her apart and ravage that sweet pink hole. "Let's make this hard and fast, then slow and sweet. But for now," he slid his palm over her ass. "Let me fuck you_ my_ way."_

_Mercilessly, Uchiha pounded in and out, making wet squelching noises as their bodies met. He watched his organ, covered in sticky liquid thrust abruptly in and out of her hole. Smirking, he watched her face, flushed and sweaty. "You like it, don't you?"_

_Sakura responded with a loud sexy moan._

"_You want me fucking you this hard—"he pulled out completely then rammed in violently. She screamed, throwing back her head and running her fingers down his chest, creating thin red lines. "—you want me. You want me to fuck you."_

_His pace increased, the force of his thrusts send the headboard banging the wall and her back to roughly rubbed the sheets of her bed. Up and down her body went, her sex wetter, flooding with their both essences. The sound of his cock hammering in and out with wet squelching noises turned her on._

_Sakura bent her neck, mouth opened in a moan._ Oh— it felt so good_! Unconsciously, her hips rose to meet his thrusts, crying out—_

"_Don't stop… don't stop, _**don't stop**_—"_

_The figure behind her door stiffened._

* * *

She waited for two days. Strangely, Sakura found herself missing _him_. So when the door creaked open, she stood up quickly to greet him.

"Sasu—"

She froze.

"Sakura-sama."

She didn't have time to see the face of the intruder. Only a blur moved past her eyes, then settled behind her. Wide-eyed, she turned her head to the side, to take a glance at the intruder behind her. "Who—"

Her eyes widened at the feel of needle pricking the skin of her neck.

"—are…you…?"

Then everything went black.

* * *

"BASTARD!"_ Naruto screamed, his whiskers dark and prominent. The blue eyes were now gone, replaced by chilly orange and slits. The ANBU was about to attack head-on but Sakura screamed from the bed, "NARUTO— DON'T!"_

_Naruto froze._

"_Sakura-chan…"_

_Sasuke laughed cruelly. "Listen to her, Naruto-KUN." The corner of his mouth turned up coldly and the blonde wanted to puke in disgust. "You don't want to lose your head, do you?"_

_Naruto hissed, "bastard…" He was shaking in rage. "Put something on!" he snapped, noticing his subordinates' discomfort at the sight of Sasuke's body. The man was a beautiful beast after all._

_Sasuke faked a look of shock._

"_Why? You getting a hard-on?"_

"_You son of a bitch." Naruto growled, his grip on his katana tightening so hard that his knuckles snapped._

_Sasuke smirked, putting a hand on his hip. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. I'm into vagina and boobs. Not with dicks and balls."_

"_YOU BASTARD—"_

"_Naruto! Please, stop!" Sakura clumsily slid off her bed, clutching the bed sheet close to her chest. "Naruto… Please… GO!"_

"_I…will…kill HIM!" Naruto roared, his breathing erratic._

_Sakura stifled a sob. "Naruto… Naruto— please…"_

"…come with me, sweetheart. Come with me to Sound and be with me."

_Her body shook with fear._

"Come with me… stay with me. Breathe with me. And I will spare the dobe's life."

_Her green eyes suddenly turned big, filling with fear. "Naruto— please, go!"_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "What the hell are you talking about! That bastard—"_

"_NARUTO, _GO_!"_

_Anger exploded before Naruto's eyes. "DON'T BE STUPID! I'M NOT GOING TO LET GO! DO YOU HEAR ME!"_

"_Naruto, please— _please—"

"_I WILL KILL HIM!" Naruto interrupted angrily. A small frosty smile that chilled Naruto to the bone cracked Sasuke's face into halves._

"_Can you?" drawled Sasuke coldly._

_Nruto snarled, "Son of a bitch."_

_Sasuke chuckled. "Pathetic." The Uchiha made a move to pick his black katana but Sakura looked at him with teary eyes._

"_Sasuke-kun… please. Our bargain… remember?" she murmured softly. Sasuke shrugged and lifted his hand to show that he would not pick up his sword. Sakura shivered, eyes so green and fearful as Sasuke reached forward and curled a lock of pink hair._

"_I remember," he flashed Naruto a sickening smile as he slowly, deliberately so, walked so that he was behind Sakura who swallowed audibly, blushing. "Too well." He could almost taste Naruto's hatred. It blended well with the sweet smell of sex that hung around the room. His eye caught the way Naruto's hand shook, repressing his fury._

"_Naruto-kun…" he nuzzled against Sakura's hair. "Listen to your dear flower…" his hands gently held the girl's bare forearms, his thumb gently rubbing the skin._

"_Let her go." Naruto's voice shook as he spoke._

_Sasuke only showed a twisted grin._

Make me._ He mouthed, his red eyes glinting maliciously._

_The urge to kill the red-eyed fucking bastard was all too consuming. He tried to keep his emotions in check, his hatred, the pain, frustration, the jealousy— he gritted his teeth as whispers, pants, moans, screams taunted his ears—_

Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun

_The disgust: _Sakura… how could you do this…?

Sasuke-kun ah ah ah

ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

AHHHHH—

_Something inside him snapped._

"_I will kill—"_

"_Naruto!" Sakura cried out. Her green eyes were glistening with unshed tears. _Sakura-chan!_ "Please…"_

"Stay here, sweetheart and everyone will die."

_She clenched her eyes shut, a lone tear rolled down to her cheek. "Please go."_

_Desperately, Naruto tried to block out the taunting voices_

Sasuke-kun ah ah ah

Harder

Faster

SASUKE-KUN—

Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop.

_but he can't. As a defense mechanism, he tried to cover it up. To lie to himself _Sakura-chan isn't like that isn't like that isn't like that

SHE'S NOT A WHORE!

"_I WON'T! HE RAPED YOU!" Naruto snarled._

_A laugh filled the silence. It was rich, deep and… perverse. "Raped…" Sasuke repeated amusedly. "I RAPED her?" his smile was getting into Naruto's nerve. The smile mocked him, stripping him off his dignity…_son of a bitch

"_Are you fucking stupid?" He breathed into the skin of her ear. "Naruto-kun, I _fucked_ her. Damn, I fucked her… _so hard_." his voice was hoarse and laced with lust, as sexy as hell, making her toes curl as he whispered it only to her._

"_She fucked me. We fucked each other. Haven't you been listening well behind the door?" said Sasuke with a twisted grin that made Naruto red in the face because of anger and shame._

"_If that's rape…" Sasuke continued, purring against her hair. "Well… I had a very willing victim."_

_Naruto, behind the mask, was white as marble._

isn't like that isn't like that isn't like that

isn't like that isn't like that isn't like that

SHE'S NOT A WHORE!

"_Sakura."_

_She cringed._

"_Sakura. Look at me."_

_She turned her face away, pink hair falling across her face._

"_LOOK AT ME!"_

"_Captain—?"_

"_SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, both in agony and hatred. Naruto angrily unsheathed his katana as he ran across the room. Hearing his rapid footsteps, Sakura screamed:_

"_NO! Naruto—" Pause. Sound of breaking mask._

SPLASH!

"_NOOOOOOO—"_

"_CAPTAIN!"_

_A huge blob of blood poured out onto the pristine floor of her apartment. It was so eerily silent that everyone could hear the sick drop of blood._

"_Oh my god…"_

_Mask broken, Naruto spat blood and looked up to Sasuke who stared back ominously. The Sharingan spun, flashing hatefully. Naruto didn't see it coming, neither Sakura. But how Sasuke did it, how he managed to leave Sakura's side, yank his katana from the floor, unsheathe it in two seconds flat, Naruto didn't know. Nor he cared as he sank to his knees, only aware of the massive pool of blood gathering beneath him._

"_You never listen." Sasuke said flatly in a voice as cold as death. The teasing glint was gone. Only death and murder were reflected in those eyes. Three tomoes swirled and Naruto saw a flash of his death as the blades moved. But he didn't cringe when Sasuke rotated his swords— so slowly, burying it deeper to his midsection until it pierced through him._

_Seeing the blade protruding in his back, Sakura cried out, "Naruto!" and she recalled: _"…and I shall have Naruto's head in a stick as my souvenir."

_Tears welled up and rolled down. "Please… Sasuke-kun… Please! For me! Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Captain!" the three ANBUs leaped up in the air, whipping out shuriken and kunai._

_Sakura's eyes widened. _NO!_ she saw from the corner of her eye— Sasuke's eyes narrowed and—_

THUD!_ – the ANBUs flew back to the wall. Two sprawled carelessly on the floor, their own weapons embedded on their flesh while Sasuke held the third by the strap of his metal plate, the hilt of his sword jabbing at the forehead of ANBU mask._

"_Sasuke-kun—" _my god! He's…insanely fast!_ Sakura thought, horrified._

_Sasuke smirked, watching the mask broke into shards. He raised his sword, preparing for final blow when Naruto croaked._

"_Sa…suke!"_

_The Uchiha halted his movement and looked at Naruto over his shoulder. The blonde ANBU captain was on his front, blood pooling rather fast._

"_Do…n't…" Blood dribbled over his chin onto the floor._

"_Hn." Carelessly, Uchiha dropped the whimpering ANBU. "Pathetic." Sasuke approached the bed and wiped the blood off the blade of his kusanagi with the sheets. He smirked at Sakura who gulped and looked away to Naruto._

"_Ca…ca…cap…tain…" one of the ANBUs called hoarsely. Sasuke, now dressed in pants and ninja boots, glanced coldly at the unmasked ANBU._

"_You looked familiar." He stated flatly, shrugging on his shirt. "Ah." A smirk graced his features. "Aren't you…Third Hokage's grandson?" his tone was laced with malice._

_Konohamaru grimaced._

"_You…bastard—"_

"_Stupid asshole. You're weak. You came in here like a superhero but look at you." he sent the blonde boy a crumbling look. "You _are_ pathetic."_

"_Let…" Naruto shakily rose to his knees and hands. "…Sakura-chan…go."_

_Sasuke's face hardened. "No." he growled, suddenly cold, his jaw clenched. "You can't take her away from me." The Uchiha glanced at Sakura who stared back, eyes wide and tearful. "She's mine."_

Those eyes…_ Sakura thought dazedly. _Sasuke-kun…

Don't you ever leave me.

YOU ARE MINE.

DON'T LEAVE ME.

DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE.

_Suddenly, Naruto laughed weakly. "She's not yours, bastard." He spat._

_Sasuke raised a brow, tilting his head towards Naruto. "And she's yours?" He narrowed his eyes. Without realizing it, a Chidori exploded from his right hand._

_Sakura's breath hitched a few notches at the look in Sasuke's eyes. _Oh my GOD!

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

"**I'm not the one to brag but I can rip Naruto inside and out and you don't want that to happen."**

"_Go to hell."_

_Sakura was instantly in front of Sasuke, looking up to him with tears flowing from her eyes. "Sasuke-kun! Please… I beg you! Don't hurt him! DON'T! I'm coming with you, right? That's what you wanted, right?"_

_He looked down to her, eyes as red as blood, as cold as death._

_One hand shot up, clutching his shirt. "Let them go! Don't…hurt…them… DON'T KILL HIM!" she cried hysterically. "Please, please… Sasuke-kun… You promised… You promised…"_

"…"

"_Let's go… Please, let's go."_

"_No." Naruto growled, standing up. "You're not going anywhere, Sakura."_

_Tears pouring out in frenzy, Sakura turned to Naruto. "Can't you understand!" she screamed, heartbroken. "Can't you see? I'm doing this for YOU!"_

_Sasuke's eyes darkened dangerously._

"_I'm doing this to keep you ALIVE! NOW GO AND LET ME GO WITH SASUKE-KUN!" she cried out between sobs._

_But Naruto gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. "No." he growled. "No, Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan—"_

"_Na—"_

"_You really wanted to die, don't you?" Sasuke interrupted coldly._

"_Shut up." He glared at the dark-haired boy with so much hostility. "I'm going to kill—"he paused, his eyes wide. "NO, KONOHAMARU!"_

_Sasuke's Chidori doubled in size. "Too late. My Chidori is craving for blood."_

"_KONOHAMARU!" screamed Naruto._

chi chi chi chi chi chi

_Sakura gasped, hand covering her mouth. "Oh my god…"_

chi chi chi chi chi chi

_The boy coughed out blood first, drenching Sasuke's forearm before growing slack, Sasuke's hand going through his chest._

chi chi chi chi chi chi

_Sakura swayed and fell to her knees. _No…no…no…

_Sasuke casually retracted his hand, Konohamaru fell to the floor with a thud. "I told you, Naruto." He turned to the blonde ANBU. Half of Sasuke's face was marked with ugly black marks._

"_If only _**you**_ listened…"_

"_No—"Naruto croaked._

chi chi chi chi chi chi

chi chi chi chi chi chi

SWOOSH

_Blood splattered across the wall—_

_The other two ANBUs, who later Sakura identified as Udon and Moegi, collapsed, headless, their heads smashed into pieces by Sasuke's devastating attack._

_Paralyzed with agony, Naruto lost the will to fight, his eyes on the bodies of his friends, his subordinates. He brought them to death! To _Uchiha Sasuke_! "No…no… no…"_

_Sasuke's footsteps went unheard, his Chidori gone but his hand now grasped his kusanagi sword which sparked with electricity. Shaking, Sakura looked up then weakly went back to her feet._

"_Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… SASUKE-KUN!"_

_The boy stopped and glanced at her. His cold eyes blinked, then looked down to the curls of beautiful pink hair as Sakura hugged him around his midsection with desperate arms._

"_Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…" She didn't seemed to mind that his shirt was clogged with blood. Sakura clung to him, her body scantily clad in white sheet. "Please… spare him. Please… _for me_. Stop…stop." She looked up, her cheeks smeared with blood._

"_Sasuke-kun… Sasuke… Please. For me. _For me_…" her hand reached up to his face, the part where curse marks burned._

"_For you."_

_Sakura's eyes watched as the marks recede to his neck, his eyes now onyx-colored. "Sasuke-kun…" She tiptoed and wrapped her arms around his neck, murmuring his name._

_Black eyes met blue. Not breaking eye-contact, he hugged Sakura's tiny waist with his bloody arm, the arm that delivered Konohamaru's death. With his other hand, he sheathed his sword._

"_Get stronger, dobe."_

"…"

"_And try to take her back."_

_His arm around her tightened._

"_But I won't let you." he growled, his cheek pressing against her hair. "No one… no one will take her away from me."_

_Sakura pulled away slightly, still in his embrace, she turned to face Naruto. "I'm so sorry…"_

"…**and I shall have Naruto's head in a stick as my souvenir."**

_She tried to suppress the flow of tears. "I'm so sorry…"_

"_Sakura-chan—"_

_Sasuke's eyes swirled back to scarlet._

"—_don't go!"_

_The last thing he saw was her tear-stricken face._

"_SAKURA-CHAN!"_

* * *

"…who are you?"

The man stepped out the shadow.

"Ka… Kabuto?"

His glasses shone ominously. "Sakura-sama."

Her jaw clenched. "Let me go." Sakura said firmly, testing the strength of her bindings. Her hands were tied behind the chair with large ropes as well as her ankles in each chair leg.

Kabuto's face didn't move. "You are a valuable hostage."

Green eyes narrowed. "He's going to…kill you."

"…"

"Let me go…before he could find you."

Kabuto smirked. "Be quiet." He said smoothly. His eyes were so blank as he scanned her appearance. Sakura saw him glare before turning to the door of what Sakura guessed— a warehouse.

"Nobe."

The door opened. "Hai, boss?"

"Relieve my post." The man called Nobe glanced at her and his beady eyes twinkled. "Don't touch her." He added sharply.

Nobe blinked. "I wasn't—"

"I can hear your thoughts." Kabuto snapped. "Control your urges." He stole a glance at her. "After my mission you can have her." Sakura stared back angrily. His gaze dropped low, discreetly scrutinizing the curves hidden underneath the silk red yukata with black patterns, the pale skin of her neck and full breasts. He looked back to his subordinate who was also looking at their pretty captive.

Feeling the gaze of his boss at him, Nobe turned to him with a grin. "She's a luscious catch, boss."

"And don't touch her."

Nobe grinned. "I'll try."

Kabuto glanced at her again before walking out. Alone with a man with perverted grin, Sakura squared her shoulders and clenched her fists, watching the man drag a stool from a corner. He stopped a few feet in front of her then sat down with a smile.

"You're a beauty."

Sakura glared.

He chuckled, drawing his sword from his belt, letting it rest at his lap. "Even more beautiful when angered."

"…"

"You're quiet, huh…" Smirking, he raised his sword. Sakura's face hardened. _One wrong move, you bastard,_ her mind sneered, her fists shaking. Her narrowed eyes watched the tip of the sheathed katana rose, drawing closer to her neck.

Nobe's smile widened. With the tip of his sheath, he traced the curve of her neck then up to her chin, his eyes feasting at the sight.

"Stop it." Sakura growled. The sheath lowered to the folds of her yukata. Nobe looked up from staring at her chest.

"Be quiet and let me enjoy the sight, okay?" he said, leering, the scabbard's tip resting at the V of the yukata, above the valley of her breasts.

"Asshole." She growled. In a blink of an eye, Nobe felt his jaw snapped then eventually cracked into pieces. Air whistled past his ears as he flew back with unimaginable speed, hitting a wall so hard that it cracked loudly under him, along with his skull.

Alarmed, doors crashed open and people in ninja outfits filled in. They looked at her first, standing upright, cracking her knuckles, the ropes sliding off her wrists and ankles. Then at the man opposite her, eyes wide and bloodshot with blood pouring down his face. He started to cough blood before sliding down to the floor.

"What's—"

Kabuto stepped in. He looked at Sakura who met his gaze with a glare then to Nobe who lay dead, with a funny expression on his blood-splattered face.

Jaw clenched, Orochimaru's loyal subordinate turned to Sakura. As a reply to his questioning glare, Sakura pulled her yukata closer and tighter to her before snarling, "He _touched_ me."

She saw his face moved. "Sit down."

Sakura snorted. "I'm leaving."

"Sit down."

"I'm not a dog, you asshole!" she snapped, her temper flaring. Angered, she lifted her foot and brought her heel down. Upon contact, the floor gave a shudder, lines spread out from her foot.

Shocked, they looked at her face, shadowed by her pink hair. Sakura brushed her hair aside. "Don't come near me." She hissed. "Let me go."

Unfazed, Kabuto answered, "No."

"Are you stupid?" asked Sakura. "Do you know _him _at all? The person you're dealing with? He's a very, _very_ dangerous person. Once he found you, he's going to kill you."

"…not if I kill him first." Kabuto snarled.

_Him? _Her eyes widened slightly. "…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura blinked then chuckled mockingly. "Are _you_ serious? Sasuke-kun's killed thousands. He killed _Orochimaru_… a Sannin." Her eyes darkened. "Your_beloved_ Orochimaru-sama. Do you think you can kill him? Even scratch him?"

Kabuto smirked sardonically. "Do not patronize him."

"And don't be an idiot!" She snapped. "Let me go! LET ME GO! He will kill…" Her body suddenly shivered. A jolt of fear convulsed her spine, making the hairs on her nape stand up. Fear filled her eyes as her color turned unhealthy white.

"Before he could-"

_SPLAT._

"Huh?" her eyes widened. Something cold and thick dropped at her right eye, sliding down to her cheek like a heavy tear. Sakura blinked, the dark liquid clinging to her eyelashes. "What—" Another heavy blob touched her face, followed by another and another—

_splat splat splat—_

Globs of it began to fall, covering the half of her face. Quickly, Sakura lifted a hand to wipe the material off—

"B-blood…" she mumbled, aghast. Her mouth went dry, goose bumps covering her skin. _Oh my god…- _She looked up and stifled a scream.

"Did you miss me?"

He was hanging upside down from a rope of chakra strings. His eyes sparkled in the shadow with something akin to hunger, passion, amusement and… madness, making his face alive. His hair was soaked and dripping with blood and half of his handsome face was also covered with thick blood, accentuating his red eyes.

"Sa…SASUKE-KUN!"

* * *

**Schön**


	6. Karmin'rot

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CREDIT GOES TO ANGEL_PUPPETEER**

www.f a n f i c t i o n. n e t/u/600925/angel_puppeteer

**I have not written any of this.** I forgot I had saved her work before she had to take it down. After years, many fans are still wanting to read it. Enjoy.

* * *

_One hand shot up to clutch at the wall to keep her balance. "…Sasuke-kun?" her voice was so soft, a caress to his ears, to his soul._

_Sasuke turned to her, eyes half-lidded. "Sakura." He raised one hand to her, gesturing her to step closer. "Don't be scared." His voice was as smooth as silk, devoid of emotions._

"_Don't look at me like that…" He flashed a small smirk, a smile that sent a shiver down her spine and made her curl her toes. "Are you worried?"_

_He heard her gulp down the lump in her throat before answering, "N-no…"_

_The smirk turned into a twisted half-grin. He sheathed his sword. "Come to me."_

_He saw her hesitated, one hand clutching at the front of the large white haori she wore. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura watched, astounded as he turned back to normal. His claw-like wings shrank back to his skin. His skin returned to smooth paleness, a beautiful face replaced the face she didn't know at all and the silk hair shortened._

"…_it's me."_

_Her large eyes glistened._

"…_Sakura."_

_Slowly, she went to him, touching his face, his hair and shoulder. The warmth… _Sasuke-kun…

_He cradled her face with his hand, the other on her hip. He smiled that smile again before crossing the distance between their lips. Sakura closed her eyes and opened her mouth for him. His tongue slipped in and she moaned huskily, kissing him back, slanting her lips over his._

_There was a small movement outside the room, by the doorway. Sasuke's lips curved against hers and he delicately nipped her bottom lip before retracting his tongue and lips. Green eyes met black, confused. The dark-haired avenger only tsked and said,_

"_Kabuto?"_

_Sakura blinked and glanced at the doorway. _Kabuto…!

_Sasuke casually retrieved the cloak and strapped it over Sakura. He was in middle of arranging the hood over her head when Kabuto asked, "Which one are you?"_

_Uchiha tilted his head mockingly. "What do you think?" Kabuto glared and took a reflexive steps back when Sasuke looked at him with hateful red swirling eyes._

_Sakura saw the medic stiffened, his eyes unfocused. Then, he blinked, panting with sweat rolling over his face. "Orochimaru-sama… is dead?"_

_Sakura gasped, her gaze flying towards Sasuke's face. _He… he—_ she looked at the massive snake's mutilated body. Its rotting smell gagged her and her fingers fisted on his shirt._

"_He's a pest. He thinks he can have my body…" the corner of his lips twitched upward._

"…"

_Eyes flashed once before settling into scarlet. "But, Sakura…" Uchiha glanced at her with a leering grin. "My body… is only yours." His voice tinged with darkness and sexuality continued._

_The girl blushed a bright crimson. _Sasuke-kun…

_He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, smirked and cupped her cheek. Ignoring the presence of another Sound shinobi, he kissed her again, tongues twisting with each other, teeth clanked. Sakura's cheeks reddened, a small gasp from her mouth as Sasuke began to gobble her lips, his kiss hungrier and more demanding. Her hands rose to clutched at his opened kimono top as she breathed harder._

_Kabuto looked away, disgusted and clenched his fists._

You'll pay.

* * *

Sakura's knees trembled, her body gone cold under her yukata. "Sasuke-kun—"

His smile widened.

She hated that smile. It wasn't even a smile. A cross between a smirk and a grin. _That smile… _**that**_ smile—_

It was the smile he only showed to her when he's… Sakura shivered. "Sasuke-kun."

—hungry for blood, flesh and sex.

The tip of his tongue slipped out to trace his bloody lips. Her wide frightened eyes mirrored the teasing trickle of blood over his nose, the slow descent of red droplet from his blood-soaked hair.

It was so quiet. As though time had frozen.

Only the sound of blood dribbling onto the ground and onto her face.

She gulped. "Sasuke—"her voice cracked when Sasuke's smile turned into a drunken grin.

"Sakura."

She hated that tone.

_Oh god… please save them—_

She blinked.

Sasuke was gone. _Where—_

There was a blood-curdling scream. And a sound of blood spurting to the ground.

Sakura whipped her head around. "Wha—"the body fell with a squelching sound, revealing a body standing with slouched posture.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

A head rolled over the floor, stopping its trail an inch away from her foot. Gasping behind her pale hand, Sakura stepped back in horror. She raised her head, saw him in the dim light of halogen bulbs. He was clad in all black. Blood stains splattered across his untucked opened black kimono top which showed his chest and abs. Blood trickled from his blood-soaked black pants down to his open-toed boots.

"Sasuke…? Sasuke-kun—"

Sakura called softly then screamed in horror as Sasuke's hand shot forward, grabbing a man by the hair before cutting the head off the neck fluidly. There was a wet squelch and a scram of feet hurrying towards the door.

But Sasuke's bloodied kusanagi shot out solid electric bolts. The room was lit by blue sparks and Sakura saw Sasuke clearer. A severed head in his hand, a blood-splattered face, with black marks curling across his cheek and brow. Even his chest and abs were decorated with it.

He was sadistically beautiful. A face of an angel. No heart. No thoughts. Just a man, obsessed with his toy.

From the hallway outside, someone approached Kabuto. "Kabuto-sama! Kabuto-sama, everyone—"he stopped and stared at the blood-soaked shinobi. "It's… _him!_ Kabuto-sama, everyone… the people outside, they're—"

The sentence was interrupted with a scream. Kabuto's eyes widened. Before him, the man who was talking a minute ago was dead. His neck was severed and a few meters away from his feet was his freshly-cut head.

"—dead." Sasuke murmured softly, dropping the head carelessly. It plopped down to the ground with a wet sound. "They're dead." He casually flicked his katana. "Tsk. You should have…" He dragged one hand over his blood-stained face. More marks curled around his neck and shoulder.

"…brought millions with you, Kabuto."

"…Sasuke." Kabuto hissed between clenched teeth.

The Uchiha smirked, lowering his eyelids. His lazy gaze swept across the room. "…do you… honestly think a hundred can stop me?"

Kabuto glared.

More curse marks appeared.

"Why… _why did you take her away from me_?"

His voice was so soft, causing goosebumps to appear over Kabuto's pale skin.

"Why…?" he asked softly, smirking lopsidedly.

Sakura's eyes turned larger. "Sasuke-kun… Stop… I'm—"

In a flash, Sasuke had Kabuto's neck in his grasp. Kabuto gasped, his face turning red as the grip on his neck tightened. "…you— fucking trai—"

The sound of chidori erupting from Sasuke's other hand interrupted his speech. Kabuto caught a glimpse of Sasuke's lips curving in a sinful sickening smile.

Then, blood.

Lots of it exploded from Kabuto's eyes, nose and mouth. Blue sparks danced and multiplied. Sooner, there was no face nor a head, a skull or a neck. What remained was his body but later, the chidori expanded, it grew tremendously with electric bolts lashing around that mutilated Kabuto's body beyond recognition.

Behind Sasuke, ten to twelve steps behind, Sakura became sick, vomiting and crying in horror.

"Why… did you take her away from me?" She heard him murmur to nothingness.

"Sasuke-kunn…"

"WHY DID YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME?"

Sakura eventually burst into tears as Sasuke's anger mixed with his unstable mentality exploded, causing his curse marks to spread entirely.

"NO! Sasuke-kun…! STOP!"

But he said as he turned his head to her direction, blood-soaked bangs stuck to his forehead,

"Sakura."

She fell to her knees, hands on her mouth.

"I will protect _you_."

* * *

It was mazelike with dim light from yellow candles. _The flames cast shadows across the dull bricks. Sakura's cold fingers wrapped itself around Sasuke's slim ones. His skin was warm, unlike this place which became his home since he was thirteen._

_She didn't notice him looking down to their linked fingers._

_A shiver ran down her spine. It was cold, the deeper they got into Orochimaru's lair, the colder it got. Sasuke's wet overlarge cloak wasn't helping much. She was naked inside the cloak and damp as well due to the heavy downpour outside these walls._

_The kunoichi glanced at him curiously when Sasuke stopped. It was then she noticed a knob-less door, framed with two candles on either side. Silently, Sasuke pushed it open, revealing a colorless room, a bed, chair and closet. It was so plain, and empty._

_But she will fill it with warmth. After all, that was her job. To fulfill his fantasies. To satisfy his needs._

_His hand left hers as he strode over his closet. Her eyes watched him, the hood heavy on her head. It covered her hair and cheeks, hanging over her head above her eyes._

_Later on, Sasuke emerged from his closet, extracting a white haori._

"_Wear it." He said, handing her the garment._

_Sakura blinked at it. It was so large, maybe it was just the right size for him but to her body, it was ridiculously huge. It was soft to touch and smelled like him. Feeling his heated gaze on her face, she looked up to him._

"_Wear it." He repeated, smirking. "Sa-ku-ra." She blushed and averted her gaze, wetting her lips._

"_You're still shy. After all what we have done…" he stepped closer, licking his upper lip. Wide-eyed, Sakura backed up. The action went on until she was against a wall, clutching the haori close to her chest. His smirk widened and pushed the cloak open, revealing her naked flesh._

"_Sa—!" she gasped and flushed harder as his fingers found its clasp, unbuckled it, letting the cloak fall into the ground around her ankles. Under his palms, Sasuke felt her shiver. His amused smirk widened slightly as Sakura hugged the haori closer in attempt to cover her nakedness._

"_So shy… that's cute." Sasuke drawled and took the haori from her hands._

"_Sasu—"he silenced her with a hungry kiss on the mouth, tongue slipping in between her teeth. Her eyes fell shut, a soft moan rolling off her captured mouth. Slowly, as though to torment him, she kissed him back, moving her tongue flirtatiously slow, teeth nipping on his bottom lip. Her shyness, the desire— lust she concealed beneath her shyness was arousing and soon, Sasuke's restraint cracked and he pressed her hard against the wall._

_She squeaked, shuddering violently at the feel of stone cold wall touching her back. She retracted her tongue and unglued her lips from his hungry mouth, gasping, "it's cold!"_

"_Hn." He murmured against her lips. His fingers curled around her hair forcing her head back. His other hand went down to her back, just above her fleshy rear. Blinking, Sakura opened her mouth to say something but his tongue filled her mouth. Instead of talking, she moaned sexily._

_Stuck in an intense lip-lock, the kunoichi was barely aware of Sasuke's hands which move to dress her with the haori. He pulled back his tongue and whispered, "slip your arms into the holes."_

_She obeyed wordlessly and again, they kissed, deeply and wetly. Sasuke lifted the haori on her shoulders. It was so large on her that the wide sleeves reached her knees and the shirt hung over her body askew. Still unfastened, Sasuke cupped a breast, fondling the sensitive pink bud. The nipple tightened and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as pleasure washed over her petite body. Her body arched closer to his touch._

_Sasuke smirked and kissed her neck. Above him, Sakura moaned, clutching his shirt desperately. "…Sasuke…kun—"_

_His hand left her aching breast. He groped her ass then lifted her up to his throbbing member. A louder moan came from her mouth at the feel of his bulge against her naked sex. Sakura lifted one leg to wrap it around his hips and blinded with lust, she slipped a hand inside his pants._

_Groaning, Sasuke leaned back slightly, licking his lips as Sakura's hand held his cock. "…you're learning quickly." He whispered harshly and kissed her more. They joined hands to unclasp his pants. Hands touching, gripping and caressing. Boldly, she twisted his member, squeezing him tight then pumping him. Sasuke groaned, his hand also gripping his penis along with her hand. He throbbed painfully and when she rubbed the tip, he almost exploded but held back._

"_Damn it." The Uchiha hissed then impatiently, lowered his waistband, his cock popping out. The Uchiha sucked his two fingers vigorously—_

"…_Sasuke—"a strangled cry came out from her lips when Sasuke quickly jabbed his two wet fingers he sucked into her opening, making her wet almost immediately. His fingers pumped in and out, his saliva mixing with her cum. Growing impatient, Sasuke withdrew his wet fingers and replaced them with his cock._

_His pink kunoichi cried out his name hoarsely, throwing back her head against the wall. Sakura clenched her teeth and another scream tore out from her._

"…Sasuke! _Ah—"_

_He got reckless with so much need. One hand clutched at her hair, the other on her sweaty rump. His mouth sucked on her neck, biting and suckling with teeth and tongue._

"…_good." Sasuke groaned, loving the feel of her soaked warmth surrounding him, silky tight—_ so_ deliciously tight that it made his head reel and his lust to multiply._

_He got turned on at the sound of their bodies slapping wetly. His keen hearing enjoyed the sound of his thick cock splashing with her wetness hammered in and out of her._

"_Oh, Sasuke-kun…! Ah, oh god!" Sakura gasped and clutched him tighter. Sweat rolled down her brow, wet kisses on her neck. Desperately, she sought his mouth and kissed him hard. Their movements grew fervent. He fucked her harder, mercilessly plunging into her sweet tight hole as she grew wetter, almost flooding._

_She ignored the way her back rubbed the wall, as the force of his thrust increased, his cock growing deeper… harder, faster tempo, more screams, louder moans—_

"_SASUKE-KUN!" she screamed, tossing back her head._

_The Uchiha bit hard on her shoulder to stifle his loud groan. He was coming closer— deeper, harder… fuck harder, faster— another choked scream filled his room… _fuck her hard, hard—

"_Well, well… Sasuke-kun must be so good to make you scream like that, little flower."_

_Sakura opened her eyes. "…!" Fear got mixed with strong lust as green eyes met snake-like pupils._

"_Sasuke-kun…!" she gasped, going crimson in the face. But Sasuke didn't stop, though he knew way before Orochimaru appeared that the snake was there, listening to their hungry romp. He didn't stop thrusting into her, desperate for release. All through out their travel, Sasuke was restraining himself not to fuck her in the woods. He had her several times while in Konoha but… his lust was unquenchable._

"…_please—"Sakura gasped, blushing as Orochimaru eyed her with interest. "Sasuke-kun…" she was getting wetter as her orgasm neared, thanks to Sasuke's aggressiveness but the thought of Orochimaru watching her being fucked was revolting._

"_Sasuke-kun, stop!" she whispered. Sasuke grunted against her neck but complied, pulling back his cock with wet squelch._

"_Damn it." He hissed and put his cock back inside his pants while Sakura shakily tried to keep her posture straight._

"_Sasuke-kun…" The boy held her face as he kissed her viciously. "I'm scared…" she mumbled, looking past him to Orochimaru who leered at her._

_Sasuke smirked, covering her nakedness. He swung around, facing his pale teacher. "What do you want?" he asked smoothly._

_Orochimaru smiled. "That's very suggestive, Sasuke-kun."_

_The young man's face didn't flicker. "What are you doing here?"_

_The sannin licked his lip. Sakura hid behind Sasuke's tall frame, pulling the haori tighter to her body._

"_I got curious. She was screaming so much. Her voice enchanted me." The snake-sannin shot Sakura a leering smile. "She must be lusciously tight." The girl blushed and gripped the back of Sasuke's shirt._

"_Hn."_

_Orochimaru's eyes darkened. "And you attacked Konohagakure without _my_ permission just for that tight pussy." He continued, sneering._

_Red eyes swirled coldly, black marks staring to spread from his neck to his face and arm._

"_You wasted lives, Sasuke-kun for a quick fuck with that pretty little pussy."_

_Sakura cringed at his bluntness._

"_It wasn't quick." Sasuke drawled, sheathing his sword. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed._

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_A small smile Orochimaru didn't like fell over the boy's face. With his free hand, a solid chakra shot out to Orochimaru, impaling both of his wrists. The sannin let out an angered hiss._

"_Orochimaru, you are weaker than me."_

_Ignoring the squirming snake sannin, Sasuke looked at Sakura over his shoulder, smirking maliciously. Frightened green eyes stared back, watching the black marks converged, black hair lengthening._

"_Don't worry."_

_He gave another smirk before lunging at Orochimaru, katana raised to strike. However, his sannin's true form appeared, eliciting a scream from Sakura at the sight of massive white snake._

"_So, that is your true self?"_

_The white serpent hissed._

"_Sasuke…kun— Sasuke-kun!"_

_He looked at her with his frightening red eyes._

"_Sakura."_

"…_Sasuke…"_

_He slowly slipped his arms off the sleeves, letting his shirt fall over his back._

"_Watch me."_

_Before her eyes, he transformed._

"…_Sa…-"she stumbled back._

_Before her eyes, he turned to a monster._

"…_suke—"_

_Talon-like wings burst from his back._

"…_kun!"_

* * *

"I will kill for you."

* * *

The warehouse soon became a slaughterhouse. Smell of blood, screams of terror, tears and begging. But Sasuke paid no heed.

"Chidori."

A scream and loud gush of blood.

Sakura watched, wide-eyed. It was like a big gore movie with live humans being butchered like pigs.

Sasuke grabbed an arm. The man cried out, thrashing but the Uchiha mercilessly shoved his chidori down the man's throat. Another ninja tried to strike Sasuke in the back but the dark shinobi activated Chidori Nagashi. Electric bolts projected from his body and electrocuted the poor bastards around him.

Another ninja attempted to slash at him but years of training made his speed almost near-impossible as he vanished. Decapitated heads flew around, even visceral organs splashed about.

"…stop—"Sakura whimpered, clutching at her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Splash. Glob glob glob glob glob—

Sakura pressed a hand over her mouth. _Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun—_

I'll kill for you.

Live for you.

"Uaaaaaahhhhh!"

Sasuke shoved his sword down somebody's throat before spinning around, his body sending off electricity. He leaped up to the air, threw chakra strings to bind his preys together then—

"Katon…" he trailed off, smirking coldly, his eyes half-lidded.

They shrieked as flames exploded from the dark shinobi's mouth. The flames trailed the strings then swallowed them whole. The screams escalated and Sakura watched as bodies turned into tallow then into nothing.

"Sasuke-kun… stop—"

Another scream engulfed her voice.

"HELP ME!"

Then quiet.

…

…

Time stilled.

And spurting blood.

Splashes of it hit the walls and his clothes but Sasuke didn't mind. He loved it. The smell of it. The way it colored the walls red. It _was perfect perfect perfect_ HE LOVED—

"Scream." He whispered seductively. _"Scream."_

Screaming. Crying. Begging. Please stop, please stop—

Sasuke mockingly ran a fingertip over his victim's opened lips. "You took her away from me." He murmured. "You took her away from me." His hand closed over the nin's face. With his other hand, he slowly chopped his head off, while the man cried.

Stop. He screamed.

Stop.

Stop.

"…why did you take her away from me?" Finally, the head came off. Blood spewed out along with plump bits of flesh.

Silence. Then a loud squishy plop as he dropped the head nonchalantly.

Another scream resounded as Sasuke grabbed another victim—

"Uaaaaaahhhhhh! Uhaaaahhhhh—" _SPLASH—_ a bucketful of blood hit Sasuke's face. The scream subsided.

Then, he lifted a hand to wipe the blood off his mouth and cheeks. Amused, he listened to his pink kunoichi cry behind him.

"Sasuke-kun! Please, stop!" Sakura called out hoarsely, reaching for him. He relished the feel of her hands clinging to his blood-soaked arm. "Please stop… I'm fine!"

Sasuke glanced at her, eyes half-lidded. Gods… he looked so beautiful, with that blood on his face, neck and clothes. The way his eyes glitter with life as he looked at her made her shudder with fear.

"They took you away from me." He said with a shrug as though he was commenting about the warehouse's interior design.

Sakura closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against his arm. "Stop it. I'm fine! I'm not hurt! Just stop… don't worry, okay? I'm here… I'm _here._"

He looked down to her.

Sakura opened her eyes and met his red gaze. His skin under her touch was hot, his face bloody and covered with black marks. "Please stop, I'm here… I'm fine. Stop it. Let's go…" she continued. "_Please._"

He turned to her fully. Tenderly, Sasuke cupped her cheek with his bloody hand. His thumb gently rubbed traced the arch of her cheekbone. She bit her lip and pressed her cheek against his palm.

"Don't worry." His fingers left cold trails of blood over her cheek. "I came for you."

…

"I won't let them take you away from _me._"

"Sasuke-kun…"

He gave her a sexy smirk. "Don't be scared." He purred then released her face. "Just watch."

"But—"

"I will kill them." A beautiful smile. How could he smile like that…? How could someone so beautiful be so cruel and evil? Surprisingly, he kissed her mouth chastely with blood lingering on his lips.

But she went stone-cold when he whispered against her lips:

"For _you_."

She blinked and he was gone. Tears rolled down her cheeks, mingling with blood as people who abducted her die behind her. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block the loud shrieks, the wet squelches, bursts of blood and explosion of bodies.

"…Sasuke-kun."

_For you._

"For me… for me…"

Screams.

_For you._

"…for me… he's like this."

A huge splash of blood hit her back. She shuddered at the feel of it, trickling down to her yukata and legs. Another glob of it hit her upper back and when she looked down to her feet, she saw a trail of blood flooding her ankles.

Her little fists shook.

Screaming. Begging. Dying. Dying. _Dying._

-Because of you- a malicious voice whispered.

"_People are being killed because of you."_

"_Konoha is being torn upside down because of you."_

"_And I will not stop from killing them,"_

"…_I will kill them all, Sakura-_chan_."_

Because of you.

_For you._

Sakura whirled around— just as she did, a huge blob of blood hit her chest. She swallowed determinedly and sprinted towards Sasuke, ignoring the sound of viscous red liquid splashing beneath her feet.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Like what she did many years ago, Sakura hugged him from behind.

"Stop…! For me! …_for me._"

He looked at her over his shoulder, his expression blank under the blood and cursed marks.

"Sakura."

"For me… For me. Please, stop this." She sobbed. "Please, Sasuke-kun… For me…" Sakura looked up to him and slowly turned him around to face her. She fought the urge to look away from his frightening eyes but her hand touched his cheek gently, wiping the blood off.

"Sasuke-kun… will you do it for me? Like the way you'll kill for me?" she murmured. Her fingers slipped down to his nape then trudged up to his soaked hair.

With her hand on his hair, Sakura forced his head down to meet her mouth. She kissed him fiercely, ignoring the taste of blood on his lips, her tongue filling his hot mouth. The dark shinobi wasn't responding, only gazing at her with eyes opened.

"Kiss me." She whispered against his lips.

Her tongue slipped out to trace the outer lining of his bottom lip.

"…touch me."

His eyes darkened.

"…fuck me."

At this, Sharingan narrowed dangerously.

Green eyes gleamed as she pressed up her body against his. It was disgustingly sticky and wet. "You don't want me, Sasuke-kun?" she purred coyly, lowering her lashes. Her other hand was on his shoulder, softly kneading the flesh there.

"Sasuke-kun…"

She kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Fuck me."

She stifled a gasp when Sasuke's large hand gripped her arm painfully. Her lashes, heavy with blood and tears— rose to meet his bloodthirsty eyes. The hand on his hair moved to his face, brushing the blood-soaked locks off his forehead and cheek.

"…Sasuke-kun—"her eyes widened when Sasuke lowered his head and kissed her intensely, almost bruising her lips. The kiss demanded for obedience and she opened her mouth for him, letting him ravage her lips. Sakura tried not to whimper in pain and pleasure as he nibbled her lips, sucking her upper lip …

Her eyes discreetly watched over his shoulder the escape of Sasuke's preys. _Good…_ her fingers raked his scalp, eyes half-closed. Sasuke backed her up against a bloodstained wall, kissing her deeper. One hand ripped her yukata open.

_Stop…_

…_seeking blood. Stop being a— _Her eyes snapped close when the Uchiha dragged the skirt of her yukata up to her thigh.

—_monster for me!_

She moaned at the feel of his hand cupping her bare full breast. "Sasuke-kun…" she whispered against his mouth, digging her fingernails into his hair. Trapped in a bloody and lust-filled daze, she spread her legs wider as Sasuke's hand moved down to her panties, her body jerking when Sasuke ripped them off.

"Do you think…" He began in a dark whisper. "…fucking me will cure my insanity?" he whispered wetly in her ear. Her grip on his hair increased. A sadistic chuckle escaped his lips when Sakura cried out as Sasuke shoved two long fingers inside her hole.

"…you're so wet already. Makes me want to fuck you hard and senseless." He grabbed a thigh and hoisted it over his hip.

"Do it." Sakura whispered harshly. Her response made him laugh.

"You wanted a fuck to _save_ those fools from me, didn't you?" His voice tinged with darkness continued. He continued to fuck her slick entrance with his fingers, earning breathy moans and gasps from the girl.

"…Sa— Sasuke… ah!" She tossed her head back.

"That's a good idea… Fucking you while you're covered in _their_ blood…" he growled, pulling her clit between his thumb and index finger. White light blinded before her eyes and Sakura screamed in violent ecstasy. Her legs moved in their own accord, wrapping themselves around his hips tightly.

"…oh god— oh… _ah!_" Uchiha grinned sadistically, watching her shatter before him.

He leaned closer. "…feels good, isn't it?" Sakura kept gasping as Sasuke continued to tug her clit.

"…stop! Oh god… _stop!_" she could not handle another orgasm. It was too much and to think that he was just _finger-licking-fucking _her. "Sasuke—"

He cut her off with a vicious kiss. It was brutal, filled with _lust_ but oddly, she _liked_ it. It was a kiss full of obsessive lust, tongue and saliva.

"No one will take you away from me." He pulled his wet fingers out and sucked them hungrily. He reached up with his other hand and grabbed a handful of blood-soaked pink hair, tilting her head back. "Even _Naruto._"

She was still in daze when the dark shinobi pushed his pants down along with his boxers. Her body jerked and she screamed when Sasuke plunged in a single rough thrust that filled her whole. He groaned, loving the way her muscles grip his member.

Gritting his teeth, he pounded her mercilessly against the wall, without stop… "Sakura… Sakura…" The poor pink girl could only whimper and scream in carnal pleasure, his thrusts speeding up, bruising her.

"If you ever leave…" Uchiha growled brokenly. "…_everyone_ will suffer, flower." He continued, lips still pressed against hers. "Everyone will _die._"

Another low growl as Sakura matched the movement of his hips. "Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, getting more turned on at the wet sounds their bodies were making. Morbidly odd, she loved the setting: the blood, visceral organs and mutilated bodies around them while they fucked.

When Sasuke lied down to the bloody floor with her on top of him, Sakura shuddered in pleasure. Ignoring the malicious whispers of her conscience, she rode him hard making him groan. His hands gripped her hips, her hands on top of his while tossing her head back, gritting her teeth.

Sasuke watched her with half-lidded eyes, her blood-spattered yukata hung over her sweaty body, exposing her bouncing large breasts. He swore aloud, squeezing a breast while watching his rigid member went up and down to her soaked sex.

"Move faster." Sasuke ordered. "Faster. Harder."

her conscience screamed. But she obeyed, moaning as she increased her pace.

"You smelled so good." He growled. "…blood and spice."

"…ugh—"she moaned.

"…so beautiful." He sat up but Sakura kept humping, eyes closed. Sasuke slid a hand to her nape. "Open your eyes."

"No." she whispered, her hands now on his shoulders. Her legs were getting tired already, her dripping cunt slowly turning sore.

"Open them now." He ordered with a sharp jerk of his hips. Sakura cried out, her eyes snapping open which widened in confusion.

Black marks were starting to disappear.

"Let's make _love._"

She blinked.

_Love?_

He reversed their position. Sakura's hair fanned out beneath her head, drenched with blood.

"Don't close your eyes."

She wet her swollen lips and groaned when his movements grew fevered. In her bliss, she closed her eyes—

"Don't close your eyes." He growled and her eyes promptly opened up.

"…Sa— Sasu— KE!"

One hand slid down to her ass, tilting her lower body. The intensity increased, her toes curling in ecstasy. Their eyes remained locked as pleasure coursed all throughout their bodies.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, her jade eyes darkening. Sasuke remained wordless, staring down to her eyes with eerie calm and intensity. The vivid green irises flashed a darker color, then suddenly brighter. So green, greener than leaves and grass.

Sakura blinked in surprise when Sasuke grabbed her arm and forced their fingers to intertwine. His hand held hers tightly as the force of his thrusts increased, making the girl under him whimper.

"Don't close your eyes."

The pink-haired kunoichi bit her bottom lip, her fingers moved unconsciously to grip his.

"Sakura."

She panted in reply.

"Sakura."

The girl concentrated in looking into his eyes, trying to decipher, to read, to understand. The Sharingan user bent his head down, breathing heavily on her lips. He brought their linked hands to his chest.

"Don't leave."

Her mouth opened in shock.

His eyes turned back into onyx.

"Stay with me."

* * *

**Schön**


	7. Innig geliebt

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CREDIT GOES TO ANGEL_PUPPETEER**

www.f a n f i c t i o n. n e t/u/600925/angel_puppeteer

**I have not written any of this.** I forgot I had saved her work before she had to take it down. After years, many fans are still wanting to read it. Enjoy.

* * *

_Warning: Heavy mature content._

* * *

He watched her under his thick lashes, almost dreamily from the highest roof where he sat, one long leg dangling off the edge, the other flexed with his elbow propped on it, a hand cupping his cheek. A small smile, what Suigetsu described as "cold and frightening" appeared on his face, making his features more mature and twisted.

_POOF_

"Can't you do something else other than staring at her ass?" a voice asked with a hint of amusement. The Otokage smirked, briefly closing his eyes.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke, long silk onyx locks falling over his closed eyes as breeze softly touched his face.

"The scouts have found their hideout."

"Hn." Eyes slowly fluttered open… "That's _nice_." Suigetsu shivered at the tone, taking a step back. Then, onyx gradually, so deliciously slow, turned to crimson as though blood filled the iris of his eyes. Black tomoes popped, first indistinct before forming sharp tomoes. Suigetsu hid the shiver that ran down his spine as he sensed Sasuke's cold-blooded murderous intent.

_This guy…_ Suigetsu thought, _he's mad._ Because Suigetsu believed that only mad people will go crazy about killing their own brother. And massacre a bunch of ninjas just because they got _his_ precious toy.

Sasuke's blood-colored eyes went back to Sakura who sat under the shade of a white blossom tree, staring emotionlessly at nothingness. She wore a white plain kimono with pale pink obi. Long pink hair, uncombed and waving in the air.

Sasuke took the hilt of his sword. "Suigetsu."

The said man stiffened.

"Assemble in 72 hours."

"Okay…"

The Uchiha glanced at him over his shoulder, his eyes glinting under his black bangs. And again, Suigetsu fought the urge to wince. He never liked this boy, especially when he looks at him like that, fucking red eyes and all that creepy, fucking superiority complex crap. And now… the freaky guy is _smiling_— Suigetsu had the urge to puke all over his front.

"Go."

Suigetsu was more then willing to go.

* * *

It was late afternoon, with red sun set and crimson clouds. Large green eyes, decked with long spiky lashes, watched as thick clouds drifted above her.

Lowering her lashes, she watched the lazy drift of the clouds as sun set in the background. She never liked sunsets. It resembled a lot of things she didn't like. And remember things she's supposed to forget. Closure. Departure. Goodbyes. Loneliness. Being alone. Konoha. Ichiraku. The sunset in Konoha. The park in Konoha. Naruto. Naruto…in Konoha. Blood-soaked streets in Konoha. Blood-soaked Naruto in Konoha.

Naruto. NAruto.

Naruto.

At this, a flash of pain crossed her eyes. Long spiky shadows fell over her cheeks as her lashes pressed down. She waited until breeze came, leaves and petals from peonies and cherry blossom trees that surround the field of pink and white flowers began to fall, dancing in the wind. One fell on her nose, a leaf and pink petals stuck to her hair.

With eyes still closed, she picked the leaf from her hair. Eyes slowly opened, the eyes Sasuke liked the best. Between her index and thumb, she stared at the dark green leaf, her dazzling eyes, softening as she remembered…

_Naruto._

The thought of him on his knees, with his blood pouring down from his wounds inflicted by Sasuke made her wince. Sakura crushed the leaf in her fist and closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip in an attempt to block the nagging voices inside her head.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured, her lips trembling. "I'm sorry—"she stood up abruptly, wide-eyed. "Naruto…"

_Did he hate me for… being so weak?_

She bit her lip. _But… he knew! I told him I did this for him! To keep him alive… to protect him from Sasuke._

With a grimace, Sakura remembered what happened two days ago, to Kabuto and to his minions.

_Sasuke-kun… he's a very dangerous person._ _I was so scared. _She started to walk towards the small forest of cherry blossoms, peonies and fire trees. _Naruto… I don't want him to get hurt. I did this… for him._

**No.**

Sakura froze, goosebumps covering her skin.

**Liar.**

She frowned, continued walking along the tall dewy grass and flowers, her pace increasing.

**Liar.**

Sakura clenched her jaw, now almost running to the safety of the forest. **Liar.** **Liar.** **Liar.** **LIAR! **She bit her lip, reach for a tree, threw her arms around it and pressed her body and face to it.

**YOU DID THIS FOR YOURSELF. **A vicious malicious snarl. **NOT FOR NARUTO. NOT FOR THE VILLAGE.**

The whispers… it came from the back of her head.

**You did this**…_for yourself. You want to become his whore._

_No!_ She disagreed vehemently, her fingers clawing at the bark. _I did this for Naruto. For his safety!_

**No.**

_Shut up!_

**You did this for yourself.**

_I want this to happen._

**You want his touch. His kiss.**

_I want his fingers and mouth and tongue on_

**Your mouth, body, skin. You enjoyed it**

_as much as he did_

**And you want it again**

_again_

**And again**

_and again_

**You want him**

_I want him_

**You want him to fuck**

_me hard and fast and rough_

**To fill the emptiness**

_To fill the void caused by his departure_

**To be able to feel again**

_To experience his touch and to fulfill_

Sakura bit her lip, eyes widening at her epiphany. Her knees gave away and she sat on the forest floor, facing the tree, stunned.

…**YOUR OWN FANTASIES.**

_Oh my god… No—_

"What are you doing here?"

She jumped, stifling a scream as hot breath ghosted over her ear. Her throat went dry and her body became flushed. "Sa…" her tongue slipped out to wet her dry lips. "…Sasuke-kun."

Behind her, in his white loose shirt with v-neck collar and black pants, was Sasuke.

* * *

It was a large— _very _large house, a four storey mansion.

_It was like a miniature old Japanese castle minus the pagoda but modernized with towering glass panels and walls with high arches. Standing in a backdrop of snow-capped mountains, in a middle of a forest of peonies, fire trees and cherry blossoms, a massive field of pink and white flowers at the back, who will dare think that this white Zen mansion is the home of the most wanted, most dangerous man who ever lived._

"_Don't you like it?"_

_Sakura let out a soft gasp when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist. He nuzzled her neck, smelling her scent. Large hands lay atop her arms._

"_Sakura…" he murmured against her ear. He kissed her hair softly…_

_She swallowed hard, her heart pounding painfully. Under her kimono, her body trembled._

"…_Sakura."_

_Her tongue slid out to lick her dry lips. "It's not…"_

_His lips curved in a sinful smirk._

"…_what you expect." He provided._

_Sakura swallowed again. "Hai…" she whispered softly. One large hand rose to touch her face. Her lashes lowered lazily, savoring the feeling of rough skin of his fingers touching her cheek._

_For someone so cruel, merciless… this man has soft hands with long fingers that were capable of bringing her over the edge of violent pleasure._

"_You don't like steels and walls, do you? You like flowers and sunshine." His fingers curled a thick lock of pink hair. "I ordered this place to be renovated to suit your wants."_

_Who would have guessed that snow-capped mountains and fields of flowers exist in Otogakure? Under Uchiha Sasuke's bloody rule, everything is possible. He made laws. He made that mountain to show up, he made heaven and hell in this piece of land._

_He's their god. Their bloody fucked up sex god._

_And she was his mistress. His lovely little sex toy._

_And since she was good Barbie fuck doll, he gave her a Barbie house and Barbie flowers._

_Sakura bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly as Sasuke kissed the side of her neck. "Sakura."_

_Her teeth sunk deeper into her lip._

…

…

…

_If it was beautiful in the outside, it was even more inside._

_All where painted in white with paper lanterns and there were walls made of fine glass, some transparent, some tinted. The floor was made of expensive-looking woods. The ceiling was high and at the center of the main complex was a huge dome-shaped ceiling._

"…_it's huge." Sakura murmured._

_The main complex was huge and it appeared even larger because of the west and east wings. They reached the back of the mansion and mesmerized with the large view of flower field, Sakura didn't notice an approaching ninja._

"_Sasuke-sama."_

"_Hn."_

"_The Sound Four has arrived."_

_A small knowing grin. "Excellent." The Uchiha turned to the nin. "Where is Suigetsu?"_

"_With Juugo, Sasuke-sama."_

"_You know what to do."_

"_Hai."_

"_Leave."_

_The nin vanished in a thin smoke._

_Sasuke turned back to the girl. "You're curious." He stated, watching her back. Sakura nervously ran a hand over her hair._

"…_the Sound Four. What is it?" she asked quietly._

_He chuckled darkly. "The Sound Four battalions."_

_Sakura turned to him, wide-eyed. "B-battalions…!" her expression amused him. "Sa—"_

"_Why worry, little one?" he drawled, his expression lazy. Casually, the Uchiha leaned against the railing._

"_The battalions… where are they headed?"_

_He responded with a grin. "You're so cute when you're curious."_

_Her face became red._

"_And with that blush…" his eyes darkened. "…you looked so delicious to eat."_

_Reflexively, Sakura stepped back. "Sasuke-kun…"_

_He eyed her lazily, gaze heavy. "Stop worrying, Sakura." Slowly, he walked up to her, deliberately taking his time. "I'm not going to rip Naruto into pieces or shove his stupid head in a stick." He smirked. "…not without you watching me do _it."

_She gasped in horror._

"_My point is," he ignored the way she flinched when he touched her face, "I don't care about Konoha anymore. I have everything I want."_

_Sakura shivered at the tone of his voice. Cold and at the same time lust-filled. The feel of his fingers on her face was gentle but she could not help but shiver._

"_Money."_

_His hand was now curling around her throat._

"_Power."_

_It tightened and Sakura tilted her chin up, watching his face._

"_And…" his lips twisted into a cruel sexy smile, dark eyes slowly turning into three black dotted red eyes._

"You."

_He forced her face up._

"_What more could I ask for?"_

_She eyed him, scared. The dark-haired shinobi smirked then effortlessly brought her forward, his other hand catching her hip bone. It kneaded the flesh there, slowly going up to the side of her breast. Shivers convulsed her spine. The Uchiha brought his face close to her, whispering—_

"_You _are_ everything I want, Sakura."_

_She looked up to his eyes. Unable to stop herself, she mumbled, "you're crazy…"_

_His lips twisted into a luscious cold smile. "Crazy… you say?" he let out a deep laugh. "You're right. I'm crazy." His hot breath tickled her cheek. "I'm fucking crazy, Sakura… because no matter how many times I had you. In my bed, in my floor, in my bathroom… fuck." He growled, licking his sexy lips. "I can't stop myself from fucking you senseless."_

_Sakura shivered, disgustingly aroused at his statement._

"_You are mine." He whispered drunkenly. "Your body is mine. Your heart. Your hair. Those lips…" he kissed her mouth bruisingly. She moaned gripping the front of his shirt. "Everything… you can see, feel and touch—"_

_Sakura gasped when he suddenly ripped her obi apart._

"…_is mine."_

* * *

"Sasuke…kun…"

He stood up and leaned against the tree. "What are you doing here? This forest is dangerous."

She looked around. "It's peaceful here."

Sasuke noticed her closed fist. "What are you clutching in your hand?" The young woman opened her hand, showing him the crushed leaf. Sakura didn't notice the slight shift on his face.

"…I see."

Sakura looked up. "Sasuke-kun—"

"Do you missed them?" asked Sasuke nonchalantly.

"I… I…" she bit her lip, averting her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Sasuke snorted, shoving his hand onto his pocket. "I don't care." He scoffed. "Miss them all you want because," his eyes turned to red in one blink. "that's all you can do."

Sakura bit her lip and looked down to her lap. "Of course…"

Sasuke had remained silent and he wasn't touching her. Yet. That's odd. Curious, Sakura made a discreet glance, however, she was surprised to find that he was _staring_ at her. Not just a glance but a full blown stare. His eyes were back to their deep onyx hues but seemed to be darker, much more intense. Unable to break away from his gaze, Sakura stared back with wide eyes… for she had seen that _look_before.

_You're not a toy._

Suddenly, it was so awkward. She could handle a sexy smirk, a twisted grin, a bloodthirsty expression… but _never_… not that _look._ Definitely not the look that tested the strength of the barrier she enclosed around her heart.

The look that will make her fall in love over and over again.

"Sasuke-kun…"

But he cut her off. "Go back to your room. It's not safe here."

"Sasuke."

"I said—"

"…I missed you."

He was startled and had stopped in his mid-step, looking at her with indescribable expression.

"When you left, I kept thinking about you." She stated softly, still facing the tree. "That's why when the door opened, I got careless. I welcomed _him_, thinking that he was _you._"

She fisted her hands on her kimono. "I ran to him… welcoming him home but he wasn't _you._" Green eyes met onyx. "Sasuke-kun… I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I—"her eyes widened.

"Stop it." He said gruffly in a hoarse tone.

She obediently closed her mouth, looking up to Sasuke who suddenly looking tired, his perfect face in a frown so reminiscent of the 12 year old Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter."

Sakura blinked.

"I retrieved you. That's it. That's what matters. After that, nothing followed." He sounded gruff and forceful, his expression disturbingly calm. "I will do anything. Anything. For you. Remember that." His tone was disturbingly calm.

Her heart clenched. "Sasuke…" Suddenly, she felt lighter, happy. Satisfied. Strangely, happy. Strangely content. This feeling… it was similar to the feelings she had when she was 12, young and… in love. "Sasuke—"she reached for his hand. Under her touch, Sasuke felt a chill. Why all of a sudden… he didn't know. But this chill, it was a good kind of chill. It was almost…positively luscious. Dark intense eyes looked down to her large sea-foam eyes.

"Why…? I can't understand. Make me understand… why would you…" she stammered. "Why do you have to become a monster… _for me?_"

A fierce expression swept over his face with a sardonic grin. "Why?" he drawled, dropping to his knee so that he was in eye level with her. "Because I _have _to."

"Sasuke…" shaking, she reached up to his face. So beautiful, well structured face. It was too exquisite to be real but felt to warm to be fake. She watched his thick lashes lower making his eyes darker. "…I…I…" her hand slid down to his throat. She didn't notice how the muscles of his neck pulsed uncomfortably. The tremble of his arteries, his growing arousal… the pulse of his angry seal.

"Sasuke-kun…" her throaty whisper, the way his name rolled off her tongue, it was sweet as nectar. Her face moved closer, rosy pink lips parted as she softly pressed a kiss on his mouth. Sasuke gave a groan and pressed down harshly to her mouth, slanting his mouth over hers. The kiss lasted for a minute as Sakura pulled away.

Taking her time, Sakura moved to sit on his lap, facing him with each leg hooked on his sides. Sasuke swallowed slowly, his jaw clenching as her fingers traced his chest before moving her hands back to her own body. Watching him beneath her lashes, Sakura slowly untied the pale pink obi. She tugged the sleeves down after the other until the kimono parted in the middle, her breasts moving up and down as she breathed.

**You did this for yourself.**

Sakura ran her hands over his chest, feeling each muscle ripple under her touch.

**You want his touch. His kiss.**

Her hands reached up to his face. She met his gaze shyly, her cheeks flushing prettily.

**You want him**

Boldly, Sakura pulled his shirt off, setting it aside.

**To fill the emptiness**

She dragged her hands up to his neck, one proceeded to the back of his head.

_**To fill the void caused by his departure**_

—the other on his cheek. "Sasuke-kun…" she whispered. His breathing touched her face, making her shiver with need.

**To be able to feel again**

_**To experience his touch and to fulfill**_

Her breathing caught when Sasuke laid a hand above her backside. His other hand fisted on her kimono's sleeve, dragging it down over her arm. He leaned forward to kiss her smooth shoulder, gently sucking on it. His mouth leisurely sucked its way to her neck. Sakura moaned softly, tilting her head to the side. Soft breeze made her hair sway to the air, tickling Sasuke's face.

"Sakura." He whispered wetly to her ear. Gently, teeth nibbled at her ear lobe.

…**YOUR OWN FANTASIES.**

She wanted to. Oh god, she wanted too. But she was such a good girl. She was told to be a good girl. A good, innocent school girl. But Sasuke… sexy, dangerous, missing-nin mass murderer Uchiha Sasuke had corrupted her. What would Naruto think of her?

Boldly, Sakura leaned down, surprising Sasuke as she kissed him. It was her tongue which slid into his wet cavern. It was her teeth that started to gnaw at his bottom lip. Her hand that gripped his hair as she kissed him hungrily.

Sasuke groaned onto her mouth, clutching at her hair as he returned her kiss. He nibbled at her lip, moving his tongue with hers, their saliva mixing lusciously. He pulled away briefly, watching her with heavy-lidded eyes.

"You surprised me." He said between deep breaths.

She returned the gaze with her own heavy stare. "I want you." she whispered softly.

Sasuke blinked, caught off guard with the statement. It wasn't lust. It was a pure unadulterated longing.

Then, he gave a crooked smirk, his hand cupping her aching breast. She gasped, closing her eyes. "That's my line." Sasuke purred before bending down to capture one pink nipple between his teeth. Sakura gave a sexy mewl, biting her lip until it swelled.

"Sasuk—"she gasped as Sasuke gripped each hip bone, aligning her core to his throbbing erection, growling sharply as she pushed down on him with force. He pulled the girl down to him, crashing his lips against hers as she rubbed against him. Her boldness urged him to do more as he thrust up to her wetness harshly. A small throaty squeak escaped her bruised lips at the jerk of his hips. Sakura pulled away harshly and threw back her head, moaning.

Sasuke's face darkened at the erotic sight. Rose-colored hair curled around her delectable neck which was marred with tiny love bites. Dark eyes drank in the sight of her bruised lips, perky nipples and ecstasy-filled expression as Sakura bounced up and down to his erection.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath, thrusting up to her slowly then fast before slowing down again to tease her. He can feel her wetness through her panties as her cum drenched his crotch.

"You're being naughty, flower…" growled Sasuke against her neck.

"Oh god… Sasu…ke…" Sakura whispered breathlessly, eyes shut.

Uchiha grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. "Harder." He ordered harshly, clutching her hips tightly. The pink-haired beauty whimpered, cheeks flushing violently as pleasure intensified.

"_Sakura._"

She let out a breathy moan. "P…p-please—"shivering at the feel of his erection mock thrusting to her wetness.

Sasuke smirked. "Say it." He rasped brokenly, pounding up to her. Her panties were beyond soiled now, her sex flooding with milky essences, making him harder. "What do you want?"

"…Sasu—ke…" Sakura panted harshly, jerking her hips up and down. Her cheeks were flushed. She looked so beautiful that Sasuke's inside coiled harshly, his craving doubled. "I want_ you_…"

The Uchiha shivered, gritting his teeth as his cock swelled painfully. With a strained crooked smirk, he growled, "how could I say no to such an appetizing request?" With that, he dragged his hand across her bare stomach, past her pelvis then plunged two long fingers into her core, smirking at her startled pleasured cry. The dark shinobi cursed vulgarly under his breath, overwhelmed with her warmth and wetness. Biting his lip, Sasuke swirled his fingers inside her, enjoying her whimpers and the tightness of her cunt.

"So tight…" Sasuke hissed. "…fuck." Sweet nectars flooded out to his hand, hot and milky. He increased his pace, watching her flushed face contort in pleasure. The pressure on her cunt increased, her knees moving outward, widening her soaking hole. Panting and gritting his teeth, Sasuke slid his fingers in and out vigorously. Fuck, the way she looked right now was driving him insane.

"You missed me _this_ much, don't you?"

Sakura didn't respond, only kissed his jaw before sucking at his chin. Sasuke chuckled darkly, "you want to suck me?" he hissed above her sucking mouth in which she responded with a harder suck. "Excellent." He withdrew his fingers with a wet squelch, sucked the dripping nectar off the digits with a greedy leer. His eyes gleamed under thick lashes as Sakura took his digits from his mouth and enveloped them with her lips, sucking his saliva-covered fingers diligently. Smirking lazily, he slid his fingers out and dragged them down to take her kimono off. She complied with lowering her shoulders and sliding each arm out of the sleeves. Naked except for tiny panties, in the middle of forest with falling blossoms, Sakura's beauty outshined the nature's exquisiteness. Gently, Sasuke ran a hand over her bare shoulder down to her silky smooth chest.

"You're beautiful." Sakura swallowed painfully. "_God,_ Sakura…" he ripped his pants open, kissing her ravenously. They seemed to lose themselves in the heat, their kisses more intense. Sakura pulled away, her eyes shining with need, so uninhibited. "Come on, Sakura…" he urged hoarsely. "Drop your sweet innocent façade." He grinned a twisted smile, his eyes now shifting to Sharingan. "Fulfill your own wild fantasies. Fuck me _hard._"

Sakura swallowed, shaking with need. "Sasuke…" she panted. Crushing his mouth against hers, Sasuke pushed her down to her back, their tongues tangled. She moaned, her fingers pulling at his hair. Sasuke broke the kiss to properly get rid himself of his pants then resumed kissing her wildly. He grabbed her left leg and wrapped it around his hips. Still kissing her, filling her mouth with his tongue, he pierced her, forcing her to arch her back as she tried to scream onto his mouth. He released her bruised lips, allowing her to breath through her mouth.

"Oh my god… Sasuke…" she sobbed as the Uchiha began to thrust in and out of her in a steady rhythm, forcing his cock inside her flooding cunt. His jackhammer thrusts intensified, almost pounding her in a bruising intensity but she _loved _it. Sakura lifted her other leg and wrapped it around him. He slammed into her greedily, in and out then in circular motion. The sensations was dizzying. She was vaguely aware of his hands cupping her tight ass, lifting her pelvis a little higher. At this angle, the depth of his penetration was deeper. "Oh my god… _oh my god_…" she whimpered, eyes tightly shut.

"Sakura." He growled, hips flexed harshly; Sakura screamed, her body stiffening in a wild arch. Her body shuddered violently as she cried out his name, her orgasm bursting like wild fireworks. She reached up and grabbed a thick root to hold onto as he body was moved up and down. It felt so _fucking_ good, pleasure and pain combined to its ultimate degree.

"AH…!" Her body can't stop shaking as she continue to come… twice, thrice… "Sasuke-kun… please, stop! Oh god! _Stop!_" she begged hoarsely as Sasuke continue to ram in and out of her with loud squelching sound. "Ah!" she took hold of his shoulders, clinging to him as his jackhammer blows filled her deliciously. Vaguely, she heard him chuckling.

"You loved it, don't you?"

She responded with a scream, lifting her ass to meet his every fierce pumps. The feel of his large cock pulsing, throbbing inside her pink hole was a huge turn on. Sakura arched her neck, gnawing her lip aggressively, stifling her screams.

"Ahh… Sasuke… Sasu…ugh—" another orgasm came, leaving her weak and shuddering. Her legs fell bonelessly around Sasuke's hips. Still shaking with the aftermath of her wonderful orgasm, Sasuke had flipped her over, making Sakura gasped. "Sasuke…! What—"she craned her neck around to look at his exquisite face.

"I'm not done with you." Sakura trembled at the look in his face. "Sasuke—"her words were cut off with her own hoarse scream as he shoved his cock between her ass cheeks into her vagina. Small hands gripped the forest floor shakily as her body was again penetrated roughly from behind. Damp pink hair fell around Sakura's sweaty face, bruised lips hanging open, letting out husky moans.

"Tell me you want this." Sasuke demanded, humping her like no tomorrow. One of his hands grabbed onto her left breast which bounced in every thrusts. The other went to her drippy cunt, pulling at her swollen clitoris. The action sent her toppling off the peak, screaming his name out.

"AHH…!" Sakura gritted out, chanting his name under her breathy moans. She could not string two words together or voice out her desire. Ah, kami-sama… she wanted more. Sasuke's pace slowed down in attempt to tease her. While sliding his cock inside her from behind, Sasuke began to finger her as well, all the while cock fucking her. At this, Sakura gasped sharply, her eyes snapping wider.

"Oh…_god…_" she whispered brokenly. "Oh _god… oh _god_…_" Simultaneously, two fingers and his hard cock slipped in and out of her in different rhythm. His hot ragged breathing hovered behind her ear as he panted, groaning.

"Participate." He rasped out. "Move. Move." Sakura obeyed. But was a little confused. Will she move forward to his fingers or towards his throbbing cock? Her thighs were at the verge of collapsing at the sheer force of their intercourse. Kami, Sasuke was such a wild animal with a stamina of a bull. He was slamming into her from behind with a force of a jackhammer while he fingered her hole steadily, her cream trickling down her thighs heavily to the kimono under them. Her only contribution was to scream his name out which he loved very much, turning him on even more.

"AH!..." Sakura's legs slid outward, further opening her cunt. And Sasuke was panting, sucking her earlobe wetly. More, more, more thrusts… Louder screams, more panting. Curses. Begging. The wind, leaves and trees stood witness to their lust as the ecstasy heightened.

"Sakura…" Sasuke growled, biting hard on her neck.

Biting her lip, sweat rolling in the sides of her face, Sakura fell to her cheek, crying out. She reached down with her hand to his digits and helped him pump deeper and harder into her cunt. At the same time, she humped backward to his cock.

"Sasuke-kun… " she gritted her teeth, moaning. "I…I…-"she gasped and arched, white light blinding her.

"_SASUKE!"_

* * *

When she opened her eyes it was already midnight.

Above her, sparkling like diamonds were the stars, blinking down at her. Sakura was blissfully aware of the warm body draped over her tiny frame, large with narrow waist and broad shoulders. His skin was still covered with thin film of sweat, his silk hair still a bit damp from their encounter. Absent-mindedly, Sakura ran a hand over his scalp, not looking at his face, at his eyes but at the stars above them.

"Sakura."

"Hmm?"

She didn't look at him. _Once again… I let you use my body. _Sasuke placed a hand on her cheek tenderly. Still, she refused to glance at him. Even a little. She heard him sigh.

"What are you looking at?" his tone was oddly calm.

"A shooting star."

_Still a child._

He watched her big green eyes, reflecting the bejeweled sky. For a while nothing appeared, until a sparkle. Then, a shooting star. Her large eyes sparkled, the falling star reflecting in them.

"There." Sakura promptly closed her eyes.

Sasuke asked, "what did you wish for?"

Sakura pursed her lips, eyes still closed. "I… I wish for…" she contemplated. Should she tell him? Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. Green eyes met heavy-lidded dark orbs.

"…freedom."


	8. Himmel

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CREDIT GOES TO ANGEL_PUPPETEER**

www.f a n f i c t i o n. n e t/u/600925/angel_puppeteer

**I have not written any of this.** I forgot I had saved her work before she had to take it down. After years, many fans are still wanting to read it. Enjoy.

* * *

Can I just take a moment to say I LOVE LOVE LOVE the beginning to this chapter? Yes? Yes. It's delicious and amazing.

* * *

_Her hands helplessly clung to the glass wall as Sasuke rammed into her soaking core from behind. Sakura moaned loudly through gritted teeth, her hands shaking as she balled them into fists. Sasuke didn't seemed to mind that the wall was transparent and that she was naked against it, full pink breasts and luscious curls exposed to the wide field of flowers and forest. The room they were in was circular with walls of paper and a glass wall overlooking the forest._

_More milky fluids trickled to her inner thighs as his member covered in her sticky juice continue to thrust in and out of her in a furious pace. His large hands were on her hips, gripping her tightly as he pushed her down to him then lifting her quickly only to slam her down again. She heard him chuckle darkly as she cried out hoarsely, panting his name._

"_Sa… Sa… Sasu…ke! AHH…!"_

_She gripped his cock tightly; Sasuke cursed harshly, panting against her ear, shifted the angle of his penetration so that he was fucking her deeper. At this change, Sakura's eyes rolled at the back of her head, her body shaking, and screamed as she came violently. Creamy fluids shoot down to the floor heavily as Sakura leaned forward to the cool glass, panting. However, Sasuke wasn't done with her yet, still thrusting into her aching sex. He grabbed her hair back, forcing her neck to bend backward. He kissed her neck roughly, leaving marks on her slicked skin. The woman moaned softly, her legs shuddering at the force of her orgasm._

"_Sakura…" he whispered against her sweaty skin. "Open your eyes." She obeyed, staring down to the pink fields of flower. "Everything you can see is mine." Sakura bit her lip as his pace picked up, her sex tingling with sensation. Her mind was fast becoming numb again with rising ecstasy. It was…crazy. Sasuke reached up and began massaging her breast._

"_This is the proof that I can give you everything you want. Anything you wished for." His other hand left her hair and was on her groin area, tickling her sticky curls._

"_Ask and I shall give it."_

_Her hands flew to his hair, the other on his hand on her sticky curls. Quickly, Sasuke pushed two fingers inside her. Sakura gave a startled cry, feeling his fingers slid against his hard cock. His fingers swirled wildly inside of her before pinching her clit with his thumb and forefinger. The action sent her toppling over the peak of orgasm. Cum squirted out of her, mixed with Sasuke's. Some clung to the glass wall while some trickled down to the floor. Sakura almost collapsed at the force of her ass-clenching orgasm. She barely heard his damp whispers beneath the loud squelches of his cock pounding onto her drippy core._

"…_anything." He panted, licking and sucking her earlobe while moving his hips frantically. "I will give you anything you wished for."_

* * *

Fire rose higher in the background.

A body fell lifelessly at his feet with loud squelch. Thick blood dripped off from black Kusanagi; the puddle of blood thickened, and then spread out. Cold red eyes watched the blood bubbled then they lifted and scanned the now decimated village. Flames lapped at the wooden houses and corpses of men and women. Survivors fled but there was no escape. There were screams of women as their children cry, watched their husbands being murdered, their fathers fighting but no avail. Lazily, his gaze dropped to the red-haired child cowering in a corner of a dilapidated house. A terrified girl with wide green eyes. Must be four or five year old. The girl shivered and sobbed in fear as Sasuke continued to stare at her grimly.

"…what? Mesmerized?" asked Suigetsu who appeared in his side. Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"Let's go." Sasuke said, unsheathing his katana, uncaring.

Suigetsu made a face. "I'm having fun." He said, hoisting his large sword. He swung it forward, the tip barely touching the face of the horrified girl. The child screamed and moved back, sobbing loudly. "It's very funny. How little girls cry like that."

"Let's go." Sasuke repeated.

Suigetsu grinned—

Then, froze as a large snake whose body was as twice as thick as a tree trunk and almost 30 feet long wrapped around his body. Terrified, Suigetsu looked at the Uchiha. "S…Sa…s-su…k-ke…"

"I said…" Sasuke began, lifting his gaze slowly. "Let's go." Suigetsu trembled at the insane look in Sasuke's Sharingan. The snake spat at his face, yellow eyes malevolently sneering at him.

…_ssss— Ssssasukeee, I'm hungry._

Sasuke's heavy-lidded eyes flickered over the snake. "You'll get your chance." He replied. The snake hissed before uncoiling around Suigetsu, now slithering around Sasuke's feet. It lifted its head at knee level, spitting. _He'll do, Ssssasuuukeee._ The Uchiha smirked. "I know." He looked down to the snake. "Leave."

The snake hissed before coiling around Sasuke's leg and vanished with a poof. Sasuke returned his gaze to Suigetsu who was still trembling. "Get out of my sight." He said softly. Suigetsu jerked, sweating. He mumbled something under his breath before staggering back to the ranks.

Sasuke looked back to the crying girl.

"…otou-san… otou-san…" she sobbed, crawling towards the corpse lying at his feet.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes.

The sobbing child looked up to him. "…you… you… k-killed m-my… _o-otou-san_!" she screamed, tears falling down to her dirty clothes. Sasuke jerked back, his eyes flickered back to onyx.

The girl struggled to her feet, murmuring. With wide eyes, she looked up to him and screamed, "you you you you you YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!"

Silence.

-thud-

The girl fell to the ground in her side, a slit in her throat. Her eyes were wide with horror. Blood poured down richly, staining his sandals. Emotionlessly, Sasuke looked down to the dead girl's face, to her dull green eyes. Droplets of blood dribbled to her pale from the katana that killed her.

He stood there until almost all of her blood was drained from her small body. Staring blankly until nothing was left as flames engulfed the village. Until vultures came to feast on the corpses. Until the flames rose and died. Silence. Flames. A dead girl.

_(sound of dripping blood)_

Dead bodies. A puddle of blood, thickening, spreading until it drowned his sandals—

_(sound of dripping blood)_

He was still staring, wide-eyed, at the girl whose eyes became gray in death. Suddenly, the red hair became pink. The eyes flickered to life, so green, wide and staring. The dead girl's lips moved, a trickle of blood on her chin. Dead eyes rolled up several times with a squelching sound before staring up to his wide onyx eyes.

_Sasuke-kun_.

Sasuke took a shaky step back.

_Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun._

The rotten lips murmured.

The dead green eyes were wide and crazed. However, to Sasuke's chilly horror, the other eye was slowly rotting off— _Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun. _It chanted, deafening. Sasuke pressed his palms on his ears but strangely, the chant became louder, a haunting voice, drumming in his ears. Wide frightened onyx orbs desperately watched as the dead girl chanted his name.

_You killed me._

A chilly voice whispered.

_You killed me and I loved you._

Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun

_You killed me. You fucked me. You break my heart—_

Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun

—_over and over and over_

Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun

_SASUKE!_

Sasuke-kun

_AGAIN._

SASUKE!

He fell to his knees with a loud bloody squelch, hands on his either ears, wide-eyed. _You killed me, love._ A soft voice whispered in his ear and he felt clammy arms wrapping around him. The pale arms stretched like a snake, twisting around him until he was covered in multiple arms.

_You…disappoint me. I was hoping for a fucking good kill—_

_SASUKE! SASUKE!_

Sasuke drew large suffocating breaths, _you killed me, love._ The dead girl was sitting up in front of him, her right large eye was green and dull, the other decaying— _SASUKE!_. Blood was still pouring from the slit in her little neck, her dress covered in blood. Her face was blank, a trickle of blood dripping to her chin. She was staring at him; the left side of her face was slowly rotting as well, showing bloody eyeball. Her face continued to decay then suddenly, _she_ smiled.

Sasuke's eyes widened to its largest degree.

It was Sakura.

* * *

And Sasuke began to scream.

* * *

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

He sat up, sweaty and trembling (pant) (pant) (pant) his head whipped around and saw her face. Her large green eyes_ so alive wide staring rolling rolling rolling ROLLING—_ very wide with worry, seemed to fill her face _rolling rolling rolling ROLLING __**pop**__ the eyeball rolled out from the socket and fell, rolling rolling—_

"Sasuke-kun, how are you feeling—"

_and rolling rolling rolling—_

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!" **he screamed_ there was another pop, another eyeball—_

Sakura backed away, shocked. "Sasuke-kun—"

"Get away… from me." Sasuke panted, moving back to the headboard, looking at her as though she was some kind of disease. His eyes were flickering back and forth from black to red. "Get away… get away from _me_."

"But—"Sakura started, confused.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

_she was laughing hah ha ha hah aha then blood exploded from her mouth—_

Sasuke let out an anguished scream and the room was suddenly full with a large slithering black serpent. Sakura screamed and was thrown back as she was hit in the abdomen. Gasping, she looked up. It was spitting at her, its eyes the color of Orochimaru's. The snake lifted its head as if to strike but before it could do so, Juugo grabbed the back of her clothes and threw her aside. Sakura hit the wall with a loud thud. A wide slash erupted from her forehead, blood pouring down to her face. Panting, she sat up but before she could get to her feet, she felt an arm around her waist. Sakura cried out as Juugo threw her outside the room, her back slamming into the wall of the corridor. Writhing in pain, Sakura opened her eyes to catch a glimpse. The snake spat and reared its great head. Juugo half transformed, his left arm lengthening.

"Sasuke—"Sakura gasped, getting to her feet shakily. "Sasuke…!" But Juugo slammed the door shut before the snake could reach him and Sakura.

"Get away from… me." Sasuke was murmuring under his breath as he sat in the corner of the large bed, the snake moving around him, filling the room. It hissed as it coiled around the bed like a large serpentine barrier.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, let me in! SASUKE!" screamed Sakura, pounding on the door.

"No." Sasuke breathed shakily, his eyes still flickering unsteadily, wide under his messy bangs. "Get her away from… _me_."

The snake spat.

"Keep her away from me."

"Sasuke! SASUKE!"

The Uchiha lied down to his bed, closing his eyes. The snake hissed and lifted its head, yellow eyes staring intently at the black-haired shinobi. Its body continued to move slowly.

"Don't leave." The Uchiha said in a low voice. The snake spat, lowering its head, attempting to strike but Sasuke opened his eyes— a glowing red with swirling tomoes. The snake froze, horrified. The dark shinobi grinned evilly. "You are _my_ toy. And you will do exactly what I want."

The snake thrashed, its head hitting the ceiling, making the room shudder. It seemed to struggle under the cursed power of Sasuke's malicious eyes.

_Yyyou bastard._

The wheels of the sharingan whirled slowly, mocking the serpent. "Do what I say, animal." He smiled. The snake hissed angrily, _brat!_

"And you will be rewarded." The giant serpent seemed to contemplate. Seeing this, Sasuke added. "With human flesh."

The snake seemed to smile in excitement.

"Stand guard."

His face hardened.

"And don't let _her_ near me."

* * *

"What _happened_?"

Sakura tried to question as calmly as she could. The members of Hebi looked at her disdainfully, except for Juugo. The pink-haired kunoichi clenched her fists. "What happened to _him_?" she addressed the question to Suigetsu who snorted.

"The hell I know."

Karin glared at Sakura. "And please, stop acting as if you're the boss, _whore_." Sakura flushed in anger but maintained her cool. She raised a hand to wipe the blood on her cheek.

"Suigetsu." The said shinobi raised a brow at her. "What happened to Sasuke?" she asked stonily.

"I told you, the hell—"

"Why do you have to know everything?" Karin snarled, cutting him off. "You're just his whore—"Karin gagged and spluttered as fingers wrapped itself around her neck. She shrieked as she was slammed against the wall, chairs tipping over. "What the hell—"

"I asked you a question," came Sakura's deadly whisper, her fingers tightened around Karin's neck and the Hebi member was choking, eyes wide. "I'll let you off with that 'whore' remark."

"Oi! Hand off, Leaf!" Suigetsu roared, reaching for Sakura's shoulder. Sakura's eyes hardened; she reached for Suigetsu's neck with her other hand without releasing Karin's and slammed the man beside Karin. With her inhuman strength, she lifted them off to their feet, choking them above her. The two struggled but the more they did, the tighter Sakura held their throats.

"Let… go, b-bitch!" spluttered Suigetsu. Incensed, Sakura slammed Suigetsu's head against Karin. The two cried out in pain. _Shit, Sasuke's brutality was rubbing off to this whore. _Karin cursed Juugo for not doing something.

"Now…" Sakura hissed. "I'm expecting an answer, _Suigetsu._" Green eyes narrowed. "What happened to Sasuke?"

"I dunno… bitch. He just collapsed…!"

"Juugo!" shrieked Karin. "Haul this _whore_ off—"

Sakura freed Suigetsu who slumped n the floor, gasping. He looked up just in time to see Sakura and punched a fist on Karin's clavicle. Karin's scream echoed through out the room as she fell to her knees, clutching her broken collarbone. She howled in pain, eyes large with pain and hatred while screaming curses towards Sakura. Suigetsu staggered in horror. "You… broke her clavicle, bitch?" he said faintly. "Her _clavicle?_"

Sakura turned to face him, her face pale. "And I'll do it again." She glanced down to Karin, squirming in her feet. "And next time, you won't be able to use those arms again because I'm going to rip them off!" she screamed angrily down to Karin who flinched, thinking, _she's mad! As mad as Sasuke!_

"I'm going to rip your spine out and you won't even know how it would feel because I'm going to rip your brains out as well." Sakura finished between clenched teeth. She was not a violent person but her emotions were getting her out of reason. "Now tell me… tell me…"

Her fists were shaking, her face was paler, so pale that it scared them. "…what happened to _him_ and tell me now!" Silence followed. It was so quiet, except for Karin's squirming.

She was facing Suigetsu, her eyes flashing and tears cascading her cheeks. Angrily, she wiped her face with the sleeve of her kimono. "You don't know anything about _me_ but I have to know."

Suigetsu sighed shakily, "I told you, I _don't _know. He collapsed, he screamed and screamed. Summoned snakes, blasted us with fireballs. He went _crazy._ Going nuts, that's it. He transformed to level 3 cursed seal, killed— mind you, his own army. He was going _ballistic. _He was in frenzy, berserking. That's all."

"… but— _why?_ Something must have happened—"

"Well…" Suigetsu looked at Juugo who nodded. Suigetsu sighed. "Uchiha Itachi was there."

* * *

_For a moment, Sakura was scared._

_Sasuke's eyes were very dark, very unreadable. His expression was hard and cold. Sakura closed her eyes tightly and without thought, wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, pressing her naked body against his. She felt him stiffened. She was also startled at her action but still clung to his neck, her breath painfully held._

_But she slowly relaxed as Sasuke gently ran a hand over her hair. "Let's go."_

_She nodded slowly and detangled her sweaty limbs from his. Her body was still warm and achy from their fierce intercourse and she felt very heavy. Sighing deeply, Sakura sat up, brushing the hair out of her eyes. She flicked her hair over her shoulders, revealing her puckered nipples and love-bitten breasts. She stretched her arms and looked around for her panties. _Where is it?

"_Here."_

_Sakura looked up. Sasuke was dangling what was left of her lace panties. She reddened furiously. Her panties were ripped in the center and was drenched in cum. She looked up to his eyes, blushingly._

"_Uh…"_

"_I want you to wear it."_

_Her blush intensified. "I…I…"_

_He cocked his head to the side, shaking the garment before her eyes. Sakura took it with trembling fingers, stood up and turned her back on him. She stooped down, her tight rump being offered to his hungry eyes as she wore the torn panties._

_She straightened up, looking down to herself. The lace was hanging off the garter and the slit in the crotch revealed her pink curls. It was a horny sight and Sakura shook her head to rid herself of nasty images of Sasuke's cock driving into her wet core through the ripped crotch._

"_Whatever you are thinking of, I'll make it real." Sasuke whispered._

_Goosebumps covered her skin. "No! I was—"she turned to face him but Sasuke had already spun her around and kissed her mouth fiercely. She moaned in the kiss, opening her mouth wider to occupy his tongue._

_She felt him poking her abdomen, his pants unzipped. Sakura felt herself got wet. She was aching again, so painfully sweet. Sasuke released her swollen lips and sucked at her erect nipple. She was enjoying it too much, moaning softly as he suckled her round breast. Then, his mouth left her nipple, licking the underside of her breast, down to her navel and finally at the top of her torn panties. Her knees were shaking. The nearer he got to her core, the wetter she got. Her fingers raked thru his thick hair, pulling at the strands forcefully. His tongue licked delicately at her wet pink curls through the ripped lace. She gritted her teeth at his ministrations, slightly frustrated at the lack of his aggression. Because a rough Sasuke was a lot better, more real than a delicate Sasuke._

"…_S-Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke finally broke away from her crotch, his lips glistening with her cream. He looked up and smirked at her crookedly and licked his lips. "Maybe," he stood up, towering over her. "Next time, Sakura."_

_She stared and Sasuke kissed her cheek. "I have something to take care of. Don't leave your room." He whispered._

_She nodded, letting Sasuke draped her kimono over her shoulders. Sakura looked up to him, damp long bangs all over his face. Cautiously, she reached up and brushed his hair off his eyes. Then, she tiptoed to kiss his lips, her eyes half-closed. They kissed slowly, lips sliding against each other. Sasuke broke the kiss and smirked._

"_Let's go."_

* * *

He looked normal back then.

Sakura sat down to the floor, facing the door leading to Sasuke's bedroom. She could feel the heavy coiling and uncoiling of the large snake behind the door. She bit her lip, then bit her thumbnail.

"Sasuke."

Shaking her head, she stood up and paced the corridor. "Sasuke." She paced again, for at least an hour before sitting down to the floor again, staring at the door. For three whole days, her routine included nothing but pacing the corridor, sitting in the floor without eating anything. Juugo had been kind enough to watch over her in case Karin had decided to avenge her fractured clavicle. But his presence didn't give her comfort. She needed to see Sasuke. She needed to feel him. To make sure he was alright. To make sure he was still _sane._ She spent the first day screaming at the door.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Please… let me in! Sasuke, let me see _you_!"

But the only response she got was a loud hissing. She was getting desperate, desperate enough to punch the opposite wall. She burst into tears, her fist bleeding as she sobbed in the floor. "Sasuke… Sasuke…"

He didn't give indication that he was still alive inside. She was sick with worry, with that large snake inside, big enough to gobble Sasuke. She was getting so damn unhealthy due to her lack of sleep and self deprivation of food. She refused to eat, only making a silent vigil outside the door. At Sasuke's absence, she was considered to be Sound's substitute leader. But she didn't care about the _Sound_. About Hebi, about the status of the village now that Sasuke was _going_ crazy inside that room, heavily guarded by his Summon.

The second day, her throat was aching, her voice hoarse. She was tired from screaming and settled into crying silently, hugging her knees like a child. She could not sleep anymore. Her unconsciousness was plagued with ugly but vivid images of Sasuke being devoured by a snake or Sasuke transforming into a snake. The mere thought of the latter was enough to make Sakura sick as she retched until her stomach coil unpleasantly.

Today, she was staring at the door blankly, her long hair unkempt. Her skin was as pale as snow, but her eyes remained alive, burning with life. "Sasuke… _what's wrong_?" she murmured. "What did you see? What did Itachi show you?"

_Itachi._

She narrowed her eyes.

_Uchiha Itachi._

She placed a hand over her face. _Something… something happened. Inside Sasuke-kun's mind. It must be dreadful, terrible enough to drive Sasuke-kun over the brink of insanity. Sasuke-kun is usually mentally strong… so what could have scared him? Twisted his mind like this?_ Her lashes lowered as she thought,_ what have you done to him Uchiha Itachi?_

Sakura stared hard at the door, as though by staring at the door would help her see Sasuke inside. _Sasuke-kun._ "I have to do something."

She stood up slowly. Breeze drifted through the open window, lifting her hair in the air. "Sasuke-kun." She touched the wood gently. "I will save you."

* * *

Sasuke simply opened his eyes as the door broke into numerous splinters of wood. His Summon hissed disapprovingly, twisting its head to see who had broke in.

_Ssssasukeee…_

He didn't move from his fetal position, his glowing red eyes heavy-lidded with thick lashes. "What is it, Juugo?" he asked in a cold tone.

Juugo looked around, hiding his wince. The room was very dark, and very full of the snake, constantly moving around. It was also cold. The only thing he could see was the bed, slightly obscured from his sight, partially hidden by the snake's endless spiraling trunk-sized body. The bed seemed to glow because of its paleness. The sheets were snowy white, a perfect contrast to the snake's unpleasant color. However, Juugo cannot catch a glimpse of Sasuke who was at the opposite edge of the bed.

"What is it? You're disturbing my slumber." The voice was colder, way colder than Juugo had remembered. The snake hissed but Juugo ignored it.

"She's gone."

He felt a sudden rise in chakra. Juugo shivered but continued. "She left."

The snake was suddenly writhing in pain. It thrashed around, hitting the ceiling, making the floor shudder. It became colder, as chakra with _unbelievable_ murderous intent filled the room and eventually, the whole mansion felt _his _malice and cold rage. Suigetsu and Karin looked up in alarm. _What's with this chakra!_

"She left to find Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

He looked up, red eyes fixed to the figure wrapped in long black cloak with large hood. It was a cold weather with chilly winds. Curiously, he tilted his head. The wind lifted the hood and an amused brow rose upon seeing the face of the stranger.

"Ah."

He stood up from the boulder he sat on.

"This is a surprise."

Pink hair wove in the air, obscuring the beautiful face, the hood still on.

"A visit from little brother's flower. He'll be furious." He narrowed his eyes as he casually bent his neck to the side, narrowly missing the kunai. "Aggressive." He murmured.

"What have you done…"

Another kunai flew and he caught it between his fingers.

"…Uchiha Itachi!" Sakura screamed angrily, throwing back her hood as she charged at him.


	9. Ouranos

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CREDIT GOES TO ANGEL_PUPPETEER**

www.f a n f i c t i o n. n e t/u/600925/angel_puppeteer

**I have not written any of this.** I forgot I had saved her work before she had to take it down. After years, many fans are still wanting to read it. Enjoy.

* * *

Suigetsu appeared in the door way. "Juugo, what—"he spluttered, eyes widening. "What the _hell—_"

Right at the moment, the snake broke into two. Thick serpentine blood hit the walls, ceiling, floor and Suigetsu (who choked on its taste). The serpent let out a long hiss of agony before collapsing to the floor with loud thud. Its head fell in front of them, yellow eyes wide with agony mixed with anger. Coils after coils crumpled to the floor until they revealed Sasuke's slouched posture, his dark hair falling over his eyes. Amidst the darkness, his Sharingan glowed like a neon light. Suigetsu and Juugo stepped back cautiously, watching the young man clad in long sleeved white shirt and black pants. The Uchiha seemed to radiate with unworldly aura, worst than Orochimaru, than any other S-class ninjas. They watched as Sasuke lift his chin, sharp red eyes staring at them creepily. He didn't lift a finger nor mutter a jutsu, however, something black and thick shot out from the Uchiha and wrapped itself around Suigetsu's neck.

"Sasuke, what—"

Then another, thicker this time, spiraled around Juugo's body. The snakes reared their heads, hissing, their forked tongue dangling from their snouts. The two looked at Sasuke with alarm.

"Sasuke—"

"Silence." The Uchiha murmured lifelessly, eyes flashing with malice and cold rage. He casually pushed his hands inside his pockets, his thick hair messier over the top of his head, partially hiding his pale beautiful face. As he walked over them, the bloody carcass evaporated in thick curls of smoke. Juugo and Suigetsu trembled, hypnotized with Sasuke's cursed eyes.

"Where is she?"

Panicking, Suigetsu answered, "she's sick with worry! She… she—"

"She left. I looked for her." Juugo interjected. "But I cannot find her."

"I'll kill you both."

At his words, the snakes tightened around them, breaking a tibia, both hip bones and a femur. Juugo and Sigetsu hid their wince.

"After I found her. And only at her mercy, I'll spare your flesh." Sasuke said softly. The snakes let go, slithering around Sasuke's bare feet; they lifted their head at waist level, hissing their hunger. "Leave." The snakes spat disgruntled but left obediently.

Barefoot, Sasuke left the bloodied room.

* * *

"You… _bastard!_" Sakura snarled between clenched teeth. "Bastard. Bastard."

Uchiha Itachi remained passive. "Should not you be at his deathbed?"

Sakura clenched her fist. "…bastard. What have you done to him?"

Itachi didn't reply but only looked at her. Wide green eyes, vivid with anger. Soft red lips, pale beautiful face. She looked thinner the last time he saw her. Probably because his little brother had fucked her most of the time or shoved his cock inside that beautiful mouth more often than letting her eat. The sleeveless jumper dress was torn in the side from a kunai he threw. Her breathing was fast as she held her kunai in front of her face. Pink hair wove in the air, few hiding her face.

"You looked unhealthy."

"Shut up." Sakura spat. "Whatever you have done to Sasuke-kun… it's messing him up!"

"…he deserved it."

"DAMN YOU! You don't have any right…any right at all to say that. _You_ of all people deserved to die! You made so many lives miserable. Sasuke's, Naruto's… mine! Because of you… we could not have a normal life!"

Itachi looked straight to her eyes. Sakura didn't flinch but stared right ahead.

"_Mangekyou…"_

His sharingan slowly evolved… into blade-like tomoes.

"…sharingan."

* * *

_She watched him inspect his weapons hanging on the wall of his huge closet. A towel was wrapped around his waist, forming the curve of his ass. The tight cords of his back muscles flexed and lengthened as he reached sideward to open a sliding door where he kept his clothes. He tossed his head sideward, glancing at her._

_Sakura blushed, "um…"_

_Sasuke flashed a lopsided smirk and dropped the towel. She averted her gaze quickly as she leaned to the doorframe. The Uchiha reached for his clothes and dressed in boxers and black pants._

"…_where are you going?" she asked quietly. Lifting her eyes, she was relieved that he was wearing black pants that fell around his ankles._

"_Are you worried?"_

_She lowered her eyelids. He was pulling on a white loose shirt with wide neckline._

"…_Sasuke-kun—"_

"_Don't go out."_

"_But—"_

"_Stay inside this room." He wore a pair of navy blue hand-guards and dark purple bow around his waist. After which, he faced her, his expression disturbingly blank. "I don't want you walking around the house."_

_She bit her lip._

"…_do you understand…" He paused to smirk at her arrogantly, "Sakura?"_

_Sakura exhaled. "Alright." He smirked at her obedience and pushed his feet inside his open-toed boots._

"_I will lock you in."_

_The girl looked up. "What! But—"_

_Sasuke swung on his navy blue cloak. "Sakura." He purred._

"_Don't do that." She interrupted._

_He smirked lazily. "I will, sweetheart." Sakura shivered at his endearment._

"_Sasuke—"_

_He made a 'tsk' sound and walked up to her. She went rigid, willing herself not to flinch or recoil from his presence. When he was up close, he touched her cheek with the tip of his index finger. "Don't worry, sweetheart…" he grinned crookedly, he lowered his long lashes. "Food will be delivered at your doorstep. No one…" his voice dropped sensuously, so softly (so soft that Sakura shivered). "…will touch you." He was touching the ends of her hair. "Or even look at you." He lifted a chunk of thick pink hair to his lips._

_Sakura looked up to him slowly, her thighs trembling. He returned her gaze and when she wet her lips, his vision clouded as he remembered how good it was to thrust in and out of her beautiful mouth and feel her tongue licking ravenously at his member as though it was lollipop._

"_Why do you have to lock me in? I can—"_

"_Sakura." He purred in a low voice._

_She shivered lusciously. "Sasuke—"_

"_They are horny bastards and I don't trust them."_

_Sakura breathed shakily, leaning back to the wall. "I can protect myself." She whispered. Sasuke closed his eyes with a groan._

"_And I want to see the garden and—"_

"_We will see the garden together." He interrupted hoarsely, his breathing hot and damp on her face. Sakura was, to her disgust, turned on._

"…_Sasuke-kun—"_

_He silenced her with a kiss; she moaned and tiptoed to wrap her arms around his neck, returning his kiss with the same passion. His hand on her waist lowered to her aching ass, squeezing the fleshy muscle. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth and let her sucked on it. His other hand pushed her robe open and grabbed her breast. Her nipples instantly hardened under the pad of his thumb. He withdrew his tongue and pulled away, breathless._

"_Some good luck kisses."_

_She panted, her eyes half-lidded. Sasuke gave a half-grin. He kissed her again, this time harder, his teeth chewing on her bottom lip until they swelled. Her robe was ripped open. Unnoticed by Sakura, his hand dropped between her legs, cupping her. The girl's body trembled, her legs shaking._

_Damn you! She cursed herself. They just had sex a while ago and again, she was wet. Her toes curled in pleasure as Sasuke pushed two fingers inside her hot core. One hand went back to her hip and forced her body to go down to his thrusting fingers. Sasuke's lips slipped to her soft cheek as Sakura moaned, closing her eyes. He was breathing hard on her ear, his fingers wildly pushing up and down inside her, then swirling around. Thick juices trickled down to his hand. He kissed her jaw feverishly, she moved her face to meet his mouth and they kissed fast and hard._

"_And good luck sex." Sasuke hissed. Sakura whimpered, fighting the urge to nod enthusiastically. "Your mouth…" he whispered._

"…_they… they're waiting for you—"_

"_I don't care." He growled and kissed her mouth roughly, his hands pulling off her robe. "Let me have you." His tongue licked at her lip hard, tugged off his cloak which fell around them._

"_Sas—"_

"_Get down to your knees."_

_She exhaled shakily and—_

* * *

"I was right."

Her knees gave away.

"You're his fucktoy."

The kunai she held fell with a clang. Soft panting turned into heavy breathing. She wheezed and her skin became pale. Cold spread from her fingertips up to her arms.

Wheeze. Wheeze. Pale hands clenched and unclenched.

_I mustn't scream. I mustn't scream. I mustn't scream. I mustn't scream._

Sakura gritted her teeth. _Fight it._

"Interesting…" Itachi murmured. "Your mental strength surpassed even Sasuke's."

Blood started to seep through the gaps between her fingers. Her fingernails dug into her skin, drawing blood. _Don't scream. Don't scream._

"Perhaps, a bit more."

"A…ss…ho…le."

Itachi gave a slow blink. "I knew you'd come. After all, you're an idiot."

Eventually, she sat on her calves, wheezing, turning pale. Paler. Paler. Paler. Until she was paper white. Itachi walked closer to her. He stopped three steps away from her cowering body. This close, he can see her small figure shivering, from her fingers down to her legs. He waited for her to break, just like the way his brother did but the pathetic girl held onto her sanity, her eyes, instead of going vague, they glimmered with life, hatred and determination. _This girl…_ She was physically weak but her mental strength was impressive. For a lovesick, stupid girl.

"…why do you stay with him?" asked Itachi in a low tone.

Sakura's breathing was harsh but she looked up to him fiercely, a mocking smirk on her lips. "…you…" she breathed. "…will…never un…ders…stand. Af…ter all… you're…an… i…diot."

Itachi's expression didn't shift; his hand shot down to grab at her hair. He seized a handful of silk hair and yanked her up so that her body was lifted off her calves. Sakura winced, her body heavy with weakness but the older, unmerciful Uchiha was strong as he heaved her up to her knees. He produced a kunai on his free hand, twirled it expertly. It was so fast, she didn't see it and suddenly, as fast as lightning, the kunai slashed at her cheek.

Sakura let out a piercing scream.

Itcahi watched as a streak of blood flew in the air; her body fell to the side with dull thud. Long pink hair covered the girl's bloodied face, her chest heaving up and down as she fought to keep her tears at bay. The genjutsu was off the moment he slashed her cheek but the aftermaths of torture was enormous, especially for her. She was weak. Weak. WEAK. Rage burned his throat.

Idiot.

_Idiot._

She called him… an idiot.

You will never understand. After all, you're an idiot.

He who was reared to be a genius.

An idiot?

Why would not he understand?

This idea triggered an emotion close to hatred. Gripping the kunai properly, he kneeled on one knee, reached down to her hair and yanked her head up. A soft gasp escaped her lips. Itachi turned her head so that her face was in sight.

Pathetic.

The cut was almost four inches long, spanning the whole of her left cheek. It was bleeding profusely. Blood ran down to her cheek and to her neck. And to his disgust, she was crying. Not the sobbing type, but silently crying.

His grip on her hair tightened; he lifted her higher, gathered more silk stands in his fist and bent her head to the side so much that it hurt.

"My brother likes your hair, doesn't he?"

She breathed shakily.

"Just like the way he likes your face."

To her horror, Itachi started sawing off a large portion of pink hair. Her eyes were large as she watched him cut slowly. _No… My…my h-hair—_

"I will turn you from a beautiful girl… into a monster."

_No… No…_

"Will he… still like you?"

_No…_

"Will he still desire you?"

…_my hair—_

"No."

More tears flowed.

"Because you're nothing…" before her eyes, cut off pink strands flew in the air. "…but a pathetic fucktoy."

The last strand was done. Her head fell to its side to the ground. Itachi dropped the hair in front of her face.

"You're an idiot."

Staring at her severed hair with longing, she whispered. "I know."

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"However," her eyes moved up to look up into his cold eyes. "You are pitiful." The Uchiha's face transformed into something murderous, something… inhuman. Her voice was so soft.

"And you know what," she continued. "I feel sorry for you."

Itachi drew in a sharp breath.

"You are…"

Soft red lips curved into a beautiful, seductive smile.

"…pathetic."

* * *

**Schön**


	10. Uber alles

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CREDIT GOES TO ANGEL_PUPPETEER**

www. u/600925/angel_puppeteer

**I have not written any of this.** I forgot I had saved her work before she had to take it down. After years, many fans are still wanting to read it. Enjoy.

* * *

S

C

H

o

N

It was raining. Mud splattered as heavy footsteps, fast yet graceful in its silk-wrapped deadly air walked deeper into the forest. The trees were thick; it was dark like a tunnel that normal eyesight would feel blind. Temperature dropped as the person walked further.

Then, he stopped.

Silence wrapped around him like straitjacket. Soaked hood covered his face, masking him in the darkness. But when he lifted his chin, eyes glowed in the darkness. It was like a neon light. Glowing creepily, his gaze looked hot however, at the same time, it was cold. Like a corpse. Silence. Fat raindrops fell and broke.

"Where is she?"

The rain muffled his question.

"Somewhere." An answer with a shrug in a cold voice. Another creepy silence. Only the fast angry droplets that hit the leaves like pellets were heard.

Fat drops broke as they hit leaves and ground.

"You must be angry." The cold voice continued. Pause. "You should be…" There was a change in air pressure. The air crackled. A shift in position- a hand rose in the air, under the shade of tree to catch the fast droplets. "…she lost something you liked very much."

Three blades whirled slowly. Unruly black bangs framed his eyes.

"You are angry." He studied the cloaked figure with hood under his lashes. Crimson gaze shifted to his hand catching the raindrops. "…aren't you… going to scream out and charge straight at me like a child…?" He lowered his lashes, dropping his hand back to his side. "I missed those days…"

"Where… is she?"

The rain began to fade, slowly.

The robe with red clouds shone in the after-rain glow. The figure in that robe sat idly in a protruding giant root. He wore no hood; his hair was soaked as well as his robe.

… that man. Uchiha Itachi.

Is this the end, little brother?

"What do you see… with your Sharingan?"

The wheels turned as the pupils dilated. "…I see you…" to his shock which he hid very well, the eyes staring back at him was… a—

Mangekyou!

He looked down. Snakes— as large as his arms, winding up to his torso, arms and leg— then lifted his gaze.

"Dead." A blinding Chidori current lit up his younger brother's face. He saw Mangekyou— he cannot see what shape he acquired, what type he gained then a katana ran through his chest followed by Chidori which blew up some parts of his torso. The Kusanagi penetrated even the wood behind him.

"Now tell me," the Kusanagi sunk deeper. "Where is she?"

"Sasuke…"

"Where is SHE?"

"FUCKING ANSWER ME!"

"…you have grown stronger."

Clenched teeth.

The body below him erupted into hundreds of ravens. Genjutsu… He felt him standing behind him, the ends of his cloak rippling behind his ears.

"You saw me dead?"

"…little brother."

A one-sided small grin tugged at his little brother's lips— which Itachi surprisingly remembered as the grin Sasuke wore when he was a little boy— embodied on it: malice, evil intent, obsession. Hatred. Beautiful lies. Desire. Rage.

"More than dead, you shit."

Sasuke's body dissolved into a thick green python which let out a shrill hiss, shooting up to sink its fangs on Itachi's neck. The Akatsuki became rigid; the snake wrapped its thick slimy body around his body, locking him in place. Blood trickling his chin, the older Uchiha moved his eyes to the side, to his right. Blue crackling light erupted, lighting up the dark forest. What he saw next was his younger brother's red eyes— not Mangekyou, after all— a thought passed— gleaming under the thick hood. Those eyes were the attributes he saw, his face was masked in darkness. But he knew that the face, under that hood, was smiling—

a smile he wore when he was a kid—

((nii-chan!))

Itachi's eyes widened slightly— why do I recall such things?

A whiny voice— ((nii-chan, you broke your promise!))

((gomen.))

Another whining reply—

"Where is she?" a voice— not whiny, not high-pitched… not like of a child, certainly— cut through his recollection like a blade. The older Uchiha blinked.

She.

The snake around his body constricted. More blood poured down to the front of his robe.

"Where is she?"

((nii-chan!))

"…do you need her… the same way you needed me when you were a child?"

There was a shift as Sasuke transferred his weight on left foot. "I asked you a question, Itachi." The younger Uchiha's voice dropped lower.

"…where is Sakura?"

"You don't need her."

A mocking low chuckle. The sound stroked at Itachi's skin, a shivery laugh.

"And I need you?"

Itachi was silent.

He felt Sasuke leaned closer. "I don't need you anymore…" he whispered in a low, husky voice behind Itachi's ear. A small one-sided smile pulled at his lips.

"…nii-chan."

Itachi's eyes widened.

You said you'd train with me today!

Nii-chan!

Hey, don't forget your promise!

Nii-chan!

You said you'd teach me how to throw shuriken!

"Stop daydreaming, nii-chan." Sasuke drawled. The last word was not a word of reverence. "And drop your genjutsu. It bores me." The body inside the heavy, fat coils of snakeskin reduced into raven wing feathers. Grunting, Sasuke spun around at where the real Itachi was. Sitting by a tree root under the shade of a tree, the older Uchiha watched with blank expression.

"Sasuke."

The boy lowered his lashes. Wet dark hair was on his forehead and eyes. Cursed marks started to spread at the half of his face. "Sakura… where is she?"

"You're not looking for me anymore, Sasuke…"

The corner of his thin lips curved into a lazy smirk, his eyes were heavy-lidded and clouded. "You don't have a pussy, do you?"

Itachi didn't move.

The smirk progressed into a crooked one-sided grin. It would have been charming, as described by their deceased relatives— Sasuke-kun, that child… such a charming grin… cute, adorable, adorable grin—however, the grin lost its charm. It was… "…you don't have what I need."

…really, really beautiful. That twisted grin. He looked better with that grin. Suitable for an adorable, undeniably cute boy.

Itachi stood up, patted his cloak and wore his straw hat. "I should have taken out her vagina."

One talon-like wing burst free. Gone were the lazy gleam on Sasuke's eyes and hazy, smart-ass mouthing. A sudden wind shook Sasuke's hood. "Tell me where she is."

"You will find her." Itachi kept a hand over his hat. "…I must say," he dropped his hand. "You made a good choice. As for her brain… just like you," ravens started to gather around him. "She is foolish."

"Don't let her out of your sight. Because one of these days, I will kill her in front of your eyes."

Flap, flap, flap—

"I will chop off her head while she sucks your cock. I will cut off her tongue while she kisses your mouth, her hands as she play with you, and her legs around you."

Sasuke's face darkened, the tomoes swirled slowly like a cogwheel against another cogwheel. Veins popped around his pupils and the talon wing lengthened behind him.

"In front of you…"

"You are…"

Soft red lips curved into a beautiful, seductive smile.

"…pathetic."

Rage, unstoppable— how could a tiny woman bring out such monster out of him?— burning like an inferno on his soul, made his Mangekyou to show up, to burn. His anger rose, higher, higher… higher as darkness crept from the corner of his eyes—

Pathetic… you are pathetic you are pathetic you are pathetic pathetic pathetic PATHETIC—

-the words echoed in his ears, mocking him, a laughing voice. Musical, light, drifting like a dream…

"You are…

pathetic."

He ground his molars as he growled with such painful difficulty,

"…she will die."

Flap, flap, flap—

Twirl, twirl, twirl—

She guessed it was Sunday.

It was a russet sunset, redder than any other sunset she had witnessed. Leaves fluttered against the wind. It was prettier today, maybe because it was Sunday. Sunday in Oto was peaceful. Because it was the day when Sasuke and his Four Battalions galloped off somewhere to decimate villages, massacre people and extend his empire. Without him, without his Hebi and his army, life in Oto was beautiful.

She inhaled, smiled simply at the unpolluted air. The veranda on the third floor was the best location to watch sunsets.

So peaceful.

She leaned back her head, inhaling—

Thus, when strong, leaned arms wrapped around her body, she was… well, shocked. Frightened, even.

It was Sunday… She thought frantically, her body tightening. Today is Sunday… Sunday, Sunday—

"Sakura."

Her body, in response, stiffened. That voice…

"What… are you doing here?"

She felt him smile against her neck.

"…S-S… Sasuke-kun?" She hated it when she stuttered. "You're not supposed… to be… h-here—"

Her voice was shaking as Sasuke's large hand traveled down to her right hip. His long fingers rubbed and kneaded the muscles there before dropping to the front of her thigh. The warmth of his palm penetrated the cloth of her plaid skirt, scorching her skin. The pleats moved with his fingertips as they searched and probed. Flushed, Sakura chewed on her bottom lip, closing her eyes tightly as her body tightened under his touch. "Ah… nnn- Sa- S… s-stop…" she whimpered shakily. Sakura tried to lift her arms but Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist, trapping her arms at her sides. She was at his mercy as he played with her skirt, rubbing the heel of his palm against her crotch. "Ah… st-stop… it—"

"What are you so embarrassed about?" whispered Sasuke behind her ear. A small crooked smirk pulled at his seductive lips. With the tip of his tongue, he traced the contour of her earlobe, chuckling darkly as Sakura took shuddering gasps. Dark eyes glinting maliciously, Sasuke put her earlobe between his canines, biting the flesh tenderly but firm enough to elicit a gasp from the girl. Sakura turned her head away from his teeth, gritting her teeth as hot flushes gathered in her cheeks. Sasuke chuckled, the sound was dark, low and sensual, scratching at her skin, leaving shivers.

My body— is strange… first, there is fear, anticipation… then disgust. Her lids lifted slowly, her gaze dazed. And pleasure… afterwards, there is peace.

Her chest rise up and down as she breathed hard, huffing as he continue to nip at her ear, licking up the back of the flesh, coating it with thick hot saliva. His palm on her crotch was rubbing slowly but deeply. Eventually, it stopped— she sighed, relieved but cried out softly when he stuck his index finger out and pressed it directly to her folds. "S-Sasuke… ahh… nnn- s-s-stop… stop!" she moaned, bending her neck back. But Sasuke pressed the tip of his pointer deeper into her crotch, probing to her folds… now wetter and hotter. He moved the tip of his finger back and forth, slowly, deeply.

"…still acting coy?" he murmured, chewing on her earlobe. She gasped shakily, groaning. "Ah." He smiled— smiled?- oddly, shuddering at the sound of her groan; his eyes were dark, deeper. "Already wet… Sakura-chan?"

"N-no… s-stop-"

"Hn." His other hand slid underneath her blouse. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Ah-"

He pushed the cup of her bra up and grabbed her breast, pressing the pad of his finger over her taut nipple.

"Ah… ah… ah! S-stop… stop…"

He smirked lopsidedly, devilishly. "No." Sasuke bent down his head and pressed an open-mouthed kiss on the junction between her neck and shoulder. Sakura jerked, groaning between her clenched teeth. She moved about her body, attempting to flee but her squirming caused her ass to rub harshly on his erection, further pumping him with desire. Uchiha groaned and began to suck, tongue and bite at her neck greedily, marking the flesh with large tongue mark. His tongue dragged upwards at the side of her neck and bottom of ear. He squeezed her breast tightly, the flesh was overflowing in his large hand. Roughly, Sasuke yanked her skirt up, slid his finger under the crotch and inserted a long digit into her soaking core.

"Ahh! Don't! Stop-"

"Hmm." With his thumb and index, he pinched her clit that brought out a small scream from her plump lips. Thick stream of white cream gushed out in his hand. "Don't lie." He drawled. "You like this."

"Ahhh… ha, ha, ha…"

"Today's special, Sakura."

"Uhh…" Sakura's hand were clenched so hard, her face sweaty and flushed.

"Today, I chose to do things with you instead of playing head-hockey with my soldiers." With a sharp turn, they were facing now the room. He released her suddenly, pushing her down to the floor. Sakura gasped, hitting the tatami floor. Her arms and knees cushioned her fall. She looked at Sasuke over her shoulder, panting crazily. The red sunset behind him made him looked ethereal; he was smirking at her crookedly, dark eyes glinting in the dark red sunshine. Oh god… he was really…

Sakura winced.

-beautiful.

A beautiful beast. A beautiful devil. He lifted a hand, the hand which he used to work her cunt. Cringing, Sakura watched Sasuke licked the essence of her off his finger, deliberately slow, thrusting out his tongue then licking her taste as though it was icing. Smirking— a twisted, half-crazed, drunken with lust smirk- Sasuke sucked in his finger greedily, groaning and closing his eyes, looking very satisfied with the taste.

"…S-S-Sasuke…-"

He lowered his lids. With the finger still lodged between his teeth, he smiled.

At that smile, Sakura shivered, wide-eyed. That smile…- she thought, frightened, shaking, bemused.

"Stop looking at me like that." He said, lowering his hand, taking slow steps towards her. Sakura squeaked, attempting to get up but Sasuke was already on his knees, pressing her against the floor. The girl gasped in pain- her chest was crushed under their combined weight and there was something hard, huge and…hot pushing between her buttocks.

"What—"

Sasuke yanked her blouse up to her shoulder blades and ripped off the strap of her bra; Sakura cried out, pushing her elbows up to support her upper body. Then, Sasuke's hand slid under her and cupped her breast roughly. The pink-haired girl bit her lip to suppress a moan. Small hands balled into fists, shaking, pressing against the floor. Sasuke retracted his hand and pressed on her back. His palms were warm, massaging her tensed muscles at the either side of her spine. With his long strong legs, he locked her thighs into place to prevent her from sliding off under him.

"…uhhh… nnn—" Sakura groaned between her teeth; Sasuke gave her back a tender lingering kiss, then a long slow lick over her spine, dragged his tongue up between her shoulder blades all the while gliding his hands down at her either side to cup her breasts. "Ah…hhh—"the girl moaned, cocking back her head, long silky hair draped at Sasuke's shoulders and face, across the floor and small shoulders. Sakura felt him smirk against her skin.

"I really like it when you make that sound," rasped Sasuke against her skin, dragging his hands back to their previous places, moving them down to the belt of her skirt. "Hmm… I wonder what sounds you'll make this time if I do this," he forced the waistline of her skirt down making a 'rip' sound, eliciting a gasp from Sakura— "stop!"— yanked it down to her ass with her underwear. With both hands on either butt cheek, Sasuke flexed his fingers over the plump muscle of her ass, squeezing them leisurely, eventually switching to forceful, hungry kneads. The action made Sakura squirmed; in the process wiggling her ass against Sasuke's squeezing hands.

A rough scratchy chuckle.

"How about this?"

His right hand fondled the curve of her right hip, slid his fingers under her hip, moved in front of her groin area, crawled under her underwear and inserted two long fingers into her core. His fingers filled her, pushing in and out slowly then switched to rough, unsteady pace.

"Ahhhh… S-Sa… Sasuke-k-k-kun…"

He kept pumping her until her body jerked and spasm. Thick rivulet of cream touched his hand, streaming to the floor. Sakura was crying out, sobbing as she came fiercely. The outburst of desire left her weak; she was still shaking from its intensity when Sasuke turned her to her back. Thick sheet of sweat covered her body; tips of breasts were wet and hot. With a squishy sound, Sasuke retracted his fingers, licked them fast and proceeded on undressing her completely. He pulled her skirt off first, together with her gooey panties. Next were her blouse and bra. Under her thick lashes, Sakura watched Sasuke pulled off his shirt before bending down to suck at her breast. He licked the sweat off her nipples, kissed his way down to her flat stomach and tongued his way to her wetness. For a moment, he stopped there, lifted his chin to look at her panting, flushed face.

"Sa…suke…"

He smirked darkly, raised her thigh and draped it over his broad shoulder. Keeping his lashes lowered and eye contact with her, he kissed her inner thigh, bit the flesh tenderly, even licked up the expanse of her inner thigh. "Mmm…"

Sakura shivered, crossing her arms over her chest. He's… She tried to deny it but… really… beautiful. Keeping her leg propped, Sasuke groaned against his teeth, with some flesh clinging to his incisors. There would be a huge tongue mark there.

"…you think I'm crazy, don't you, Sakura…?" asked Sasuke, his mouth still on her inner thigh.

Sakura gulped, biting her bottom lip.

"…you hate me. Yet…" he smirked arrogantly. "You let me do whatever I want to do with you."

"…my feelings-"she stuttered. "…doesn't matter."

He chuckled deeply. "Yes." He murmured, bending back to her soaked sex. "I don't care if you hate me. But," he ran his tongue over her clit. Above him, Sakura moaned loudly.

"You are mine."

Sasuke pushed her thighs wider, licking her up harder, roughly. Soft, lapping sounds were heard, punctuated with Sakura's mewls. Gritting her teeth, eyes clenched tight, the girl pushed her hands against the top of Sasuke's head. Long pale fingers fisted harshly over the thick black hair. The dark shinobi did not seem to mind her rough action; he thrust his tongue deeper inside her, sucking greedily, his groans causing a ripple inside of her body. Sakura groaned between clenched teeth as Sasuke gave her soaked entrance a long hard lick, "S-Sa…suke— ughh… uhh…nnn-"

As she groaned, her fingers pulled at his hair, some strands parting from his scalp. Sasuke did not mind the hair-pulling. As a matter of fact, it excited him even more. He lifted his gaze; Sakura was bending her head back, gasping and groaning. His tongue rolled back, "…Sakura." He said, raspy, the tone scraping against her skin making her shudder. "Look at me."

"N-no…" she replied throatily, her fingers tightening over his hair.

"Look at me."

There was something in his voice because— something went wrong with her body. As though a large hand placed itself atop her head. An invisible hand pushed at her head, forcing her to flex her neck and looked down to her splayed legs.

"S…S…Sa…su…- ke-"gasped Sakura, shuddering. He smiled at her.

"Watch me."

Sakura gasped, shivering.

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, Sasuke went back to his work, showing her deliberately how his tongue worked on her entrance. Sakura winced, flushing- heart pounding painfully against her chest- the visual down there was… her breath hitched- agonizingly erotic. Even the sensation of his tongue and mouth on her was beyond… description. When she came- fiercely, body stiffening in a rigid arc, she pulled so hard at his hair - her head bent back painfully, a scream leaving her lips. Panting, flushed, she watched Sasuke withdrew his tongue; his lips were coated with her cream, a thin string of saliva bridging between his mouth and her core.

"Sa…suke-kun…-"

He licked his upper lip while sucking on his bottom lip. His dark eyes were glinting with odd gleam, staring down at her intensely. With one hand, he pushed her thigh off his shoulder and reached down to her cheek. With an unreadable expression, the dark shinobi stroked her cheek tenderly— startling her, green eyes snapping wide in shock and confusion.

The hand on her face lowered to her neck, to the round of her shoulder before settling on her pectoral. Still licking his lips, he bent down his head, his hand dragging down to her breast, the pad of index finger rubbed her taut nipple.

"All of you," Sasuke dragged out in a low, rough voice. "Everything. Your heart," he licked up at her nipple, the bud tightened. Sakura's skin crawled deliciously in response. Sasuke's other hand touched her hip, moving up to her flank, rubbing her flesh in deep circles.

"…your body. Your soul."

Sakura was breathing so hard, watching his expression. Slowly, Sasuke lifted his gaze to her. "Everything… you are mine."

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered softly. The way he said those words… so soft, smooth, slow… deadly.

It scared her.

"If you leave me," he squeezed her breast lightly between his thumb and fingers and then kissed the nipple wetly, playing with the bud with the tip of his tongue. "…I'll go after you. I will pull you back to me."

He opened his mouth wider and covered her breast with his mouth, taking in as much flesh as he can. Above him, Sakura moaned softly, biting her bottom lip.

"You are mine." Sasuke growled against her nipple. He looked up to her, his tongue between his teeth, licking her nipple. As he spoke, his tongue rolled back with a thin string of saliva between his tongue and her taut nipple. "If you leave me,"

Sakura's toes curled in pleasure. "Ahh…"

"…I'll find you. I will cut down all those who will come in my way of finding you."

A small hand lifted up in the air.

"…I will-"

Tenderly, Sakura rubbed her palm against Sasuke's cheek.

"…find you."

Sasuke raised his face and moved up to stare down at her, her hand on his cheek. He bunched thick hair with his other hand, making a large fist as he rested a forearm above her shoulder on the other side.

"Sasu—"

"Sakura."

He leaned closer, their lips a centimeter apart.

"Sakura."

"Sakura."

(silence...)

(...silence-)

"SAKURA!"

Green eyes snapped open.

Itachi slammed her against a tree. Sakura winced, biting her lip, whimpering against her teeth as the back of her head collided with hard wood. Tangled strands of pink fell around her face, some cut hairs, wet with blood. She suppressed a moan of pain as Itachi pushed her harder into the tree, cutting her skin, bruising her skull. The hand around her neck tightened and she began to feel the effects— blurred vision. He was holding her throat tightly… tighter—

Her eyes began to water. The wound on her cheek did not stop bleeding. It began to sting uncomfortably and her face felt so heavy with thick layers of blood that also covered her neck. As Itachi's cold crimson eyes settled on her dull green orbs, Sakura stared back unflinchingly. This seemed to infuriate the Uchiha. Did she want to die so badly?

"Your eyes are brave."

Yet, her body was shaking.

"…fool. You talk as if you know everything."

Her mouth was dry so when she spoke, it was thick and hoarse. "I don't have to know everything there is about you. The fact that you killed your own family… it is enough for me to pity you."

A bubble of anger resurfaced but Itachi grew up to have perfect control of his temper. Her taunt was direct, simple yet piercing. As a result, with wounded pride, Itachi tightened his hold, relishing the feel of her soft muscles under his grip. "Don't act as if you know everything."

"I- I wish… Sasuke-kun was born from a different clan. I wish… I wish… everything… was different… I wish… he- he… grew up differently…" She winced, her chest expanding and compressing tightly as she fought to breathe. "…I want him… away… from y-you… away… from your shadow… to be born… as a person… not as—" a long shuddering breathe- "a spare for YOU."

A small twitch on Itachi's jaw then— in a blur, produced a kunai in his free hand and stabbed the girl in the stomach. Sakura screamed in pain, eyes turning almost white with agony. The older Uchiha watched her writhed in pain, gasping and sobbing in pain. "Without a spare," he began coldly, "the Uchiha Clan would not flourish with power."

"…you're…b-blinded—"

Itachi stiffened.

"—with your power. That—"dull green eyes flickered with disdain, "led your… family in their own grave… and …"

Sakura ignored the hand on surrounding her neck, constricting slowly, surely— "you," she stressed out, her voice constricting at the pressure pressing on her throat, "to your… own—…" she smirked- how dare this shit— Itachi thought angrily, veins popping out around his Sharingan.

"Darkness."

Terror gripped his heart.

Darkness.

Darkness…

"Don't you think… hell is better than… the darkness?"

Itachi slammed a hand over her eyes. And expertly, dislocated the head of her shoulder joint from its socket with a loud pop with the other hand.

"Arrgggghhhh!" screamed Sakura.

After which, he returned his grip on her throat, listening to her cries of pain.

"The more you talk, the quicker you die."

"Huff… huff… huff… huff…-"

"You looked even more beautiful when in pain…" His eyes darted downward. "Hm. I think," he placed a hand over the collar of her shirt dress. Sakura's eyes widened, "you looked better with nothing on."

Rip!

The top was in shreds; he left the skirt intact— later, it would be fun. After all, her splendid legs were in perfect view. The underwear will be saved for more fun later on. With cold calculating eyes, he examined the exposed flesh: thin-strapped white bra supported full, round breasts. The girl was thin but deliciously endowed.

Interesting…

The famous missing-nin looked up to her eyes which were slowly filling up with hot tears.

"Are you scared?" he leaned closer. Sakura flinched, moving back. "Ashamed? Foolish little brother chose well…" she bit the inside flesh of her bottom lip, fighting back tears and the mad tremble of her body. No! I will not give him the pleasure of seeing me… cry- she saw his eyes roamed her semi-nakedness.

This body— he imagined his little brother thrusting in and out of this body. He knew Sasuke— the charming boy looked cold and unfeeling but deep inside, the fool was an insatiable fuck. Crimson eyes dropped to Sakura's legs— the legs wrapping around his little brother's hips as he pushed in and out like a wild animal. Ah. It was reasonable for his brother to obsess with his pretty toy. This body… those legs were made for sex. Raw, dirty sex.

"My brother chose a pretty fuck toy."

Green eyes sharpened, meeting his crimson stare. Sakura jerked then shivered when she felt his cold hand on her left breast. She winced in disgust as Itachi experimentally flexed his fingers over the fleshy mound. Slyly, his fingertips crept under the bra.

Sakura jerked uncontrollably. "What… are you—"Itachi's hand grabbed the front of the cup and pushed the bra up roughly, freeing her breasts from their confines. She let out a scream. "STOP!"

But his next words were like ice-cold water doused onto her.

"Your mouth must be good."

Her body went numb. And Sakura shrieked when Itachi gave her nipple a hard pinch. "S-stop!"

His expression was unbelievably blank while he watched her. "What would he say if foolish little brother finds out I got to play with his toy?"

Sakura struggled but to no avail. His hand trapped her throat, hindering her breathing. A deep fatal wound was pouring out globs and globs of blood from her stomach and her face was covered in blood and mud. Pathetic.

"…he would not mind to share, don't you think?"

Her fear caused a tear rolling down to her cheek, followed by another and another tear. Also, the truth underneath his words… stung. Really, the axiom "the truth really hurts" was a stupid understatement.

I'm… she recalled how he used her for his pleasure, just a precious toy. She knew it from the beginning, even with his sweet, blood-curdling words, his claims on her… how he'll do everything for her— her heart, trapped inside a room- a room buried deep within her— never believe. However, hearing them rolling out of Itachi's mouth… why does it hurt? It's… just sex.

"You're just a toy." He paused. "One of his toys."

She closed her eyes. Breathing in, breathing out.

"Do what you want."

Something in Itachi's expression flickered.

"I won't stop you. My body is just an object. That's how Sasuke-kun treats me. I don't have his heart. Hurting me would not violate his pride." She shrugged, opening her eyes. Her expression was serene, matching Itachi's blank face. "You're right, Itachi-san. I'm just a toy. He could replace me any time he wants."

Thick long lashes lowered over green, now smoldering, eyes. "Just like how he replaced you with Naruto."

She smiled calmly, seeing how her words threw off Itachi's composure.

"A replacement. You are…"

A lazy quirk on the corner of her lips,

"…pathetic."

Silence.

Wide red eyes.

"Make it both of us, Itachi-san. We are pathetic. See? We are on the same level… Itachi-san," The puddle of blood below her was thickening.

Drip

Drip

"Replaceable."

Clenched teeth.

Tightening hand.

Gasp.

A kunai twirled. Kunai against skin. Then… silence.

(POUR)

Blood surged like a wild faucet along with a scream.

Then… silence.

"…she will die."

Flap, flap, flap—

It began to rain again.

(tip-tap-tip-tap-tip-tap-)

The marks receded as well as his talon wing.

(tip-tap-tip-tap-tip-tap-)

His jaw moved.

"…Sakura."

"Sakura."

"Sakura."

"Sakura."

"SAKURA!"

Green eyes snapped open.

Then, shaky, shuddering gasps as though she woke up from death. "Sa-… Sa-" sharp, short gasp. Sharp long screech of air. (hiiiiii…-)

"Sasuke-kun!"

Wet large hands touched her cheeks; her wet hair was brushed off from her forehead, few long strands curled around his long fingers as he combed her hair. Her gaze was blurry; there was almost nothing to see but grays, spots, dots… nothing. She tried to search for his face. She saw a silhouette; she can make up the dark hair and the curves of his face but… his eyes… his lips, where are… you? There was nothing but an endless sky of weeping clouds and calm drops of rain.

"Sakura." Something blocked her sight.

She blinked a lot before replying. "Sa… Sa… Sasu— …ke-kun…" She tried to smile, it hurt. But she smiled anyway. Because—

"You came."

The fist on her hair tightened.

The ground under her was soft with rain water, mud and blood. Coincidentally, her head was laying on the puddle of blood- her own blood. Surrounding her was cut off pink hairs, bright in the mud and blood: some short, some long, some thick. They were pretty pink curls on blood splattered mud with torn strips of her top.

"Sakura."

She searched for his face. Nothing—

"Look at me." She felt his fingers on her chin, a fist still on her hair.

"…where…?" she whispered. Desperately, she wanted to lift her arms and touch his face— nothing. All I see… are the weeping clouds and the fat rain drops.

"I told you." He was disturbingly calm. It was eerie at the same time, soothing. His fingertip traced the deep gash on her cheek. "Do not leave the mansion. Stay inside. But you—"the fist on her hair dragged down at the side of her face, cupping her bloodied cheek. "Didn't listen."

It stopped raining… where are the weeping clouds? The fat raindrops? Where… Something was blocking the rain for her. With all the strength she could muster, she reached up slowly, weakly. "Oh." She did not expect that Sasuke's wing would feel like this: soft and warm. Even though she cannot see it, it never looked beautiful until now.

Sakura fought to keep her eyes open. "I'm… sorry."

"No." he grabbed her hand, squeezing it against his pectoral. "Look at me."

"I… I… can't-"

"Sakura."

"—see you."

Because it was…

"… so dark… Sasuke-kun."

So… Sasuke's eyes widened. Dark?

"What do you mean?" he growled. "Sakura. Sakura!"

Her eyes were drooping. Some of her hair was on her eyes. Roughly, he pushed them off, cupped her face and leaned closer. "Sakura. Don't close your eyes."

"I… don't want to… I-"

Her dull green eyes moved, searching, staring through him but searching… for him. "-want to see you."

His jaw clenched. The look in his eyes was changing…

"Sakura—"

He slid his hand deeper into her cheek, his fingertips disappearing into the bundles of pink hair as he leaned his face closer to kiss her— green eyes widened—

"NO!" with all her remaining strength, Sakura pushed him. "N-no!... s-stop—"she gasped. His grip on her face tightened at her rejection.

"Why did you look for him?"

"Sasuke…"

"WHY!" Sharingan flashed above her.

Sakura jerked. Red… eyes. It was wonderful to finally see a distinct color but… Angry red eyes were staring down at her.

"…he would not mind to share, don't you think?"

"…Itachi…-" she murmured blankly. She started to draw long shallow, shivery breaths. Her body responded in her fear, jerking, shivering.

"Sakura—"

"Sa— " short gasps. Then soft, shallow panting— "S-S-S…Sasuke!"

She gulped for air, bending back her head.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

She kept gasping his name—

"Sakura—"

More panting, dazed eyes.

"Damn it. No, no, no—"

Silence.

"Don't close your eyes—"

Her eyelids were heavy. The weeping clouds… and Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… where… a-are y-you…?

"Sakura…"

I want… to see… But darkness started to invade her vision. The rain dropped heavier, faster.

"S-Sasuke…k-kun… I—"

…want to see you—

(tip-tap-tip-tap)

His breath hitched. Gripping her arms tighter, he shook her harder. "Wake up… wake up. Wake up—"

(tip-tap-tip-tap)

(tip-tap-tip-tap)

"SAKURA!"

Dark room. Bloody sheets. Sticky silence, punctuated with slow, shallow breaths. The door was opened but the light coming form the hallway was not enough to light the room, only reaching the doorway. The sliding doors leading to the balcony were closed, curtains parted aside, allowing a view of rain and gales outside.

"She needs help."

Juugo braved to break the silence. A sharp sideway glance to the bed stiffened his resolve. "She's very pale." He went back to stare at the dark corner. His statement was met with cold silence. The breathing sounds were diminishing— panicking, Juugo thought, if she dies, he glanced again at the bed, Sasuke will go mad. He clenched his fists, looking back to the shadows. "Sakura is—"the shallow breaths were getting shallower, "going to DIE!"

Red eyes snapped open, making an eerie glow in the darkness. Juugo recoiled but continued, "she's losing too much blood… Let me help her."

"No."

"But—"

"Don't touch her." it was a simple command but the way it was said was unnerving.

Silence. Red sheets, a pale neck. Rising chest, slightly parted red lips. A pale thin forearm.

"Sasuke—"Juugo gulped, sweating.

Silence.

A fat drop of blood hitting the floor broke the silence.

"I—…"he glanced at Suigetsu leaning against the doorway. The ninja snorted.

"There is someone," the Uchiha spoke suddenly that it gave Juugo a start. It was so soft, however, under that softness… Juugo refused to finish his line of thought. Better stop thinking about death when you're in the presence of death himself. "I want you to visit for me, Juugo."

"H-hai."

"Bring this person immediately to me."

Soft footsteps approached the bed. Juugo kept his eyes focused at the corner where the steps originated. Where red eyes floated. The footfalls stopped next to the bed. A pale hand brushed at Sakura's forehead, stroking the bloodstained hair covering her eyes. The bed moved as it received pressure, the area beside the slumbering girl sagged as Sasuke sat, leaning his body towards Sakura. Another hand cupped Sakura's cheek, the thumb caressing her lips. An arm surrounded the top of her head protectively. Slowly, carefully, Sasuke pressed his cheek against Sakura's forehead, stroking her cheek slowly and for the first time, Juugo saw his face.

What he saw made Juugo's skin crawl, his large body stiffening. Uh… that face— those eyes… that look—

Sasuke smiled, carefully stroking the almost-dead girl's cheek.

That…s-s-smile—

"It's time for her reunion."

Thud. Juugo carefully pulled off the gag. The room was instantly filled with screams of an angry woman.

"Who are you! What do you want from me!"

Footsteps.

"Damn it! Where am I? Release me!"

Closer footsteps.

"Who are you!" the footsteps stopped. This… chakra! The owner of the footsteps reached down and pulled off the blindfold. The prisoner blinked a couple of times, waiting for her eyesight to adjust in the dim light. She lifted her face, focusing her gaze.

"Who—"the words rolled at the back of her throat, her expression contorting into mix of fear and shock.

"S…SASUKE!" the red blindfold fell to the floor beside her.

The person standing before her pushed his fists inside his pockets, regarding her under his thick lashes unfeelingly. "Hn." In the dim light provided by a single candle, the Uchiha's face was shadowed by his hair and the darkness. Only his eyes were visible, those pitiless red eyes.

"Yamanaka."

Ino gritted her teeth. "You remembered, huh?"

"Don't flatter yourself." He replied blankly. Approaching her further, retracting one hand from his pockets, he reached out and grabbed her chin. Ino blushed. "You're a medic-nin… aren't you?" His voice was low… smooth and underneath, a rough, scratchy quality that scraped at her skin hotly.

"I… I—"

Sharingan filled Ino's vision and mind.

"I… am."

The dark ninja released her chin as though she was piece of dirt rag. At once, her vision cleared. "Good." He rasped, turning away. "Heal her."

Ino blinked, breathing hard. "…her?" she murmured between breaths. But Sasuke did not reply. She lifted her gaze, found him staring at the bed with bloodstained sheets, small puddles of blood surrounded the bed and someone—

Ino blinked.

Pink.

Lots of pink… hair.

Ino shivered. No… no way—

"Sa… SAKURA!" she screamed, struggling to her feet and rushing to the bed. Blue eyes widened in horror. "Oh god… what… happened—" rage contorted her pretty face. "YOU!" She screamed in Sasuke's direction. Her rage increased, seeing how relaxed Sasuke's posture was. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER, YOU MONSTER?"

"Aren't you listening?" replied Sasuke calmly. "I said, heal her."

"You bastard…! Trying to kill her and telling me to heal her so that you'll hurt her once more? I'm not stupid!" shouted Ino.

Juugo frowned anxiously.

"Keep your opinion to yourself." Sasuke answered in a low voice. He walked towards the corner and sat on the stool, his forearms resting on top of his thighs, his crimson eyes watching her. "Heal her."

"I won't—"

Juugo was immediately at Ino's side. "Please, Sasuke, don't hurt her."

Sasuke's red eyes swiveled at him. Juugo fidgeted, "we need her help."

"But," the boy hissed between clenched teeth, "she doesn't want to."

"I will not heal her so that you'll just hurt her again! She'd rather…" Ino's voice cracked. "No!" she turned away, facing Sakura's pale and serene face. Sakura… she can tell, in strictly medical perspective that her friend was dying. The amount of blood she lost was enormous. The fatal wound on her stomach increased the likelihood of death. All by herself in that king-sized bed, Sakura looked so tiny and helpless, buried in thick white sheets, fluffy duvet and pillows. Her hair… Ino thought miserably, even your hair… They were gone. Cut into sharp, uneven angles, the once silky long locks of hair were rough and blood-splattered, not pink but red. And her face, Ino ground her teeth in rage, a ruined beautiful face. The sight was sickening and it disgusted Ino to the core.

"You… monster." She whispered angrily, cerulean eyes flashing. "YOU'RE A MONSTER, UCHIHA! Just like your brother—"

Ino's eyes widened, filled with paralyzing fear. It took a few minutes for her to register that she was bleeding and that the wall behind her cracked as Sasuke's slammed her on it with steel-like long fingers around her throat.

"Listen carefully," he said softly, calmly. "Go on. And damage my ego. But in exchange," Ino was lifted to her feet.

"Arghhh… uhhhg—"

"Make sure she lives."

"...uhh—"

"My men would love to have a blonde girl as a treat…"

Sasuke smirked, his eyes hooded.

Ino shivered, her body trembling.

"…it's been a long time since they got to savor what a Konoha woman taste like."

Effortlessly, Sasuke threw her aside. "Now do yourself a favor." He tilted his head. "Make use of your hands. Juugo," he continued, "the ropes… please." Juugo pulled her up to her shaking feet, untying the ropes behind her. Juugo nudged her towards the bed.

"Go on." He said.

Rubbing her wrists, Ino assessed Sakura's body. Still shaking with fear, she climbed over the huge bed, wincing as her knees came in contact with blood. There is too much blood! How can a small body bleed so much!

Behind her, Sasuke walked back to his place, sitting on a stool, Sharingan swirling suspiciously but when the blonde girl started to work, the crimson eyes settled and eventually turned to onyx. The green glow of healing chakra lightened up the room, its warmth was spreading.

I must concentrate! The wound on her stomach… judging at its depth, this is critical! Ino thought, panicking. She furrowed her brows and concentrated larger amounts of chakra in her hands. "Pshhh…"this is harder than I thought! Theses types of wounds are Sakura's specialty. Me? I like abrasions and contusions much better! She bit her lip, come on Sakura! Her heart and respiratory rate were lost too much blood! Ino gathered more chakra.

Come on! Come—

"Are you done?"

Ino gritted her teeth. "Not yet." She hissed. "Her wounds are deep and whoever did these to her," she glared at Sasuke's direction, "he knew what vital organs to rupture."

"Hurry up, then."

"Then don't bother me! She's in between life and death so shut up!"

The Uchiha moved so fast that the only indication that he indeed moved was the blade pressing on her neck, against her pulsing artery. Ino had stopped breathing, her body stiff. The green chakra flickered. Cautiously, the blonde kunoichi looked up from the corner of her eye. White and black blade protruding from the shadow; she knew it was held by Sasuke who was completely in the dark.

"Don't talk about death." He said flatly.

Her body, to her disgust, was shaking again. How many times did I almost die?

"Sakura… she's not going to die."

"Because if she does, and so are you." Pause. "And so are the rest. No one will ever remain breathing." He sheathed the Kusanagi. "So do your job."

As he turned away, Ino let out a shaky sigh. "I'm not going to let her die. She's my friend."

"Do it."

I'm shaking.

I'm shaking.

I'm shaking.

Her hands kept trembling.

I'm… scared. Ino bit her bottom lip so hard that it bled. I'm so… scared. She looked back to Sakura. He's… a bead of sweat rolled down to her jaw, terrifying. Her blue gaze went up to Sakura's pale face. The girl's expression was serene. He's a monster! Her expression hardened. He's a horrible, heartless… criminal! Animals are better than him… even his chakra… it's disgusting! This strength… his aura, his eyes… all of him… all OF HIM— Ino furrowed her brows so deeply. HE'S DESPICABLE!

As she studied Sakura's calm face, Ino's eyes softened. Oh, Sakura-chan…for you to be able to tolerate this type of environment… what are you thinking? Life was way so much better in Konoha! This life…this is horrible! How could you… you—

"Why…"

Hot tears filled Ino's eyes. One by one, bead by bead, they fell on Sakura's cheeks. "Why—"

… did you choose him?

The green glow of her chakra flickered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Everyone was missing you. Everyone… Naruto… you broke his heart. Kakashi-sensei's… My heart—

Sasuke knew nothing about medical ninjutsu but he can tell… the pattern had changed.

You need help, Sakura-chan. Do you… she smiled tearfully, want to be free? She moved her hands higher, to where Sakura's heart was. You don't deserve this life. You deserve so much more. So much happiness…

"What are you doing?" growled Sasuke.

…something beautiful—

The chakra crackled. Tears clouded Ino's vision.

Something extraordinarily simple yet… it was the greatest gift I could give you.

A hand grasped at no's wrist.

You deserve… freedom.

She was crying freely now. She can feel it… Sakura's heart, Sakura's internal organs, her heart rate, pulse, respiratory— An odd, savage triumph erupted within Ino's core.

YOU MUST—

"I-Ino…"

DIE!

"…pig."

Ino blinked.

"…what are you…-"

The voice was small and hoarse from long slumber. The grip on Ino's wrist tightened.

"…doing…?"

Ino's blue eyes widened. What—

Deep, shaky breathing. It was very slow but at least it was there. Laborious yet, it was present. Long, deep… until it regularized. Normal.

"Are you…"

Dull, green eyes stared up to wide startled blue orbs. They were heavy-lidded, partially hidden with long spiky lashes. The grip loosened and eventually let go.

"…trying to kill me, too?"

S

C

H

o

N


	11. Border

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CREDIT GOES TO ANGEL_PUPPETEER**

www. n u/600925/angel_puppeteer

**I have not written any of this.** I forgot I had saved her work before she had to take it down. After years, many fans are still wanting to read it. Enjoy.

* * *

You're beautiful because I love you.  
You're scared because I love you.  
You hate me because I love you.

* * *

It was fast, like a bolt of lightning.

Ino did not feel it at first, transfixed as she gazed down to bleary dull green eyes—

(_"…trying to kill me, too?")_

and that thick, slow, soft voice. As though she was dead, at the same time, alive.

Tearful blue eyes became weepier. Tears gathered, thickened. One by one, they rolled down, fell on a pale scarred cheek, mingling with blood. Her voice shook as she tried to speak. "Sa—" But she didn't know what to say. Except say a name. And cry. She hadn't read somewhere how to concoct speeches.

Especially those you deliver after a failed attempt of murder.

So when _it _happened, the blonde kunoichi did not react but when blood— _fresh, so wet and red, like roses_— splashed across Sakura's face, Ino jolted. Blue eyes widened, popping out. Was her friend bleeding again? But later, she realized—

…

…

"AHHHHHHHH!"

…it was _her _blood.

Not Sakura's, but hers.

Blood exploded with wet punching sound, sparkling in the dimness. And the skin on her arm, just below her shoulder, broke and exploded as if struck with a gunshot. To her cold horror, Ino realized that her arm was almost severed to the point of being disconnected from the shoulder. The arm bone splintered and muscles barely kept her arm whole. The force of the assault sent the blonde kunoichi tumbling off the bed, off Sakura's body with loud thudding noises.

"…Ino?" Sakura's voice sounded disoriented, searching for the blonde but Sasuke's cold voice resonated across the room. It was _so _soft, dazzling, a voice that touched hearts, beautiful, achingly sweet—_madly, deeply… deadly—_

"…howl like a pig."

He was beyond anger. Even insane with hatred.

Beside the bed, sobbing uncontrollably, Ino panted, clutching her bloody arm. Blood was flooding, making a pool of it on the floor. Footsteps echoed in the room, ricocheting across the room that made a dull thudding sound inside her head. She began to shake uncontrollably that her teeth was gnashing together.

And Ino saw _that_ smile.

He began to question his sanity. And found… there was, in fact, _nothing_. No sanity.

He was crazy. And that's _okay_ because, at the same time, he was sane. Was it okay to be crazy and sensible all at once? To be normal at the same time… abnormal. To be in love while you're insane. To love and to hate. To want someone so badly that you'll kill _her _for it and… to hate _her_ so much that you'll tear her world apart?

Sasuke only smiled, sweetly, delicately.

_I'll give you… anything._

He thought, drunkenly. Madly. Lovingly. Softly. Sweetly. That's it. And _that_— was extraordinarily wrong with him.

_What do you want?_

…

_I'll give it to you._

Because he cannot resist such beauty. That _beauty. _To love her… required insanity. Weakness. Hopelessness. Pain. And despair. To love her… he had to be insane.

And he'll be happy ever after.

Dark hair fell over his forehead. Between the gaps of soft black bangs, his right Sharingan eye was visible. Lashes lowered, making a dark veil. "…I will kill you."

The wheels turned.

He saw the fear, he smelled the fear and the scent disgusted him. Lazily, he made a slow twist of his wrist, lifting the blade higher. Whilst, crimson eye swirled into something… hideous, ridiculously horrifying that it knocked off the air inside Ino's lungs. What the hell _was that?_ There was a silver flash that distracted the blonde kunoichi— _Kusanagi_ glinted in the dim light.

"…without mercy."

Ino prepared to scream.

"Sasuke…kun."

The voice was small. Her quivering voice made him shiver. Made his spine shudder in a delicious sort of a way.

Space seemed to distort, as well as time.

The voice broke through Sasuke's mad haze and slowly, the cogs in the Sharingan wheeled. A dim green glow appeared in the darkness. It flickered for a moment and then, glowed brightly. The green radiance lit her pale face and—

"Sakura."

—her disfigured left cheek was bleeding profusely and a thick layer of blood was covering her face and neck. Her chest was heaving up and down. Slowly, shallowly. But even. And it was there, indicating that she was breathing.

She was alive.

The wound on her stomach was closing up. The tissues sewed together, merging to fill the wound. Until there was nothing but flat stomach and dim green glow.

Luminously, crimson eyes narrowed. Black swirls rotated like tiny cogwheels— in a second, they became _Mangekyou_, which in a blink swirled back to three-wheel Sharingan. Imperceptibly, those eyes—_hateful, gnawing, cold, cold eyes…_ flickered as a pale, bloodied hand rose from the darkness. It hesitated. But it rose higher, reaching. His eyes followed the teasing roll of blood, from the tips of her slim fingers to her knuckles.

"Sasuke…kun."

Oh… _that _voice. Sweet, sweet voice.

His name on her bleeding cut lips. His name rolling, _slithering_ from her tongue.

Their eyes met.

Black long lashes fluttered over pale green irises.

Charcoal pupils contracted.

And her red lips curved into a small smile.

"Come closer." She whispered, so softly.

Sasuke frowned a little, hesitating. He sat down slowly, staring at the bloody hand. The frown deepened but he moved his head toward her reaching hand. Her smile widened softly. Bloodied fingers touched his face then spread flat on his cheek.

Her blood was very warm.

"Sakura."

He climbed into the bed after sheathing the Kusanagi. His knees sank to the bed as he moved closer to her. He first touched her hair— blood streaks, cut short, uneven- his jaw clenched, the muscles were throbbing at the force of his teeth as they ground together. Her hair… _pink_, pink hair. Touched, violated by _that_ person— his face hardened as he flexed his fingers over the soft locks.

"Sakura." There was a pause.

He caressed her hair delicately.

"I'll kill her." He said those words calmly, as if they meant nothing. But what followed those words meant everything to her.

"For you.

I'll do it for _you_."

She smiled at him and it was _so hard to resist that beauty_. In front of her sweetness, he was… powerless. A smile that can intoxicate him to blissful madness.

"Will you?" Her voice was a hoarse whisper, fluttering and weak. "Will you… do it for me?"

It was impossible to resist.

Surrender.

There was nothing left to do… but to surrender.

And die from that ecstasy.

Sasuke's eyes became half-lidded and under her palm, his skin burned. He closed his eyes in ecstasy… the power was spreading. Drowning him. He began to smile.

"Sasuke-kun."

Her voice. Sweet, sweet voice. _Oh._

Tell me. And I'll do it.

He wanted to scream.

Tell me… And I'll do it. For you. I'll do it…

_For you._

…

…

_Sakura._

"Stop."

Sasuke blinked. For a moment, he was disoriented. He looked down at her blankly.

"Stop… now."

His eyes bulged out. His pale hand on her hair tightened. "She tried to kill you. She… tried to _take you away from me._" His voice was frighteningly calm. Low, sweet. Making her shiver. Making her heart throbbed with all the emotions she had for him.

…

…

"Sakura."

And he was a beautiful monster. Was it possible to disentangle her sanity from his insanity? Was it possible to resist him… _this beautiful, beautiful monster_?

Her bloodied hand lowered to his chin. "Do it. For me."

_Oh_, she knew. She knew… he could not resist her. Even with that disfigured face, she was beautiful. Covered in blood, she was beautiful. Dying— _she looked even more beautiful._

How could he resist her?

_I can't. Not anymore._

Even in death, she was so fucking beautiful. And his fucking body _fucking_ reacted. He felt the rising need, the twisted longing and the warped feelings. He squeezed his eyes shut, suppressing the waves of desire radiating from him.

Inhale.

Exhale.

It was silent, except for Ino who sobbed, clutching her arm.

"Fine." He said calmly. Because there was nothing he could not give her. He could not deny her anymore. He would give her… _everything _she wanted.

Juugo quickly went forward and lifted Ino to her feet.

Sakura heaved a deep sigh. Her hand lowered back to the bed. "The electric shock of her chakra woke my consciousness. It must be panic." The green glow enlarged, making a half-globe over her stomach. "My body… warned me of death." As fast as it expanded, the chakra dimmed, flickered and died out. Sasuke pressed a hand over her stomach, massaging, feeling, caressing the healed skin. Blood covered his hand as he prodded her stomach, wiping the blood off to see the skin underneath.

It was healed and scar-free. His eyes flew back to her face which was ashen with fatigue. Still, she managed a smile—

"Ino."

He glared.

Slowly, she turned her head to face the doorway where Juugo led Ino.

"Ino." She repeated with conviction, still the blonde woman refused to look back. With a wince, Sakura reached out a hand with her dislocated shoulder. It was painful; the bones clicked together, scratching against each other as the muscles contracted and pushed at the bones harshly. In the semi-darkness, red eyes glowed at the same time, green chakra flickered weakly. The pink-haired medic bit her lip and _pushed_— the flickering chakra burst into a solid green glow. It took form and elongated.

Ino jerked at the feel of healing chakra touching her injured arm. Whipping her head around, she located the source of the chakra. Glowing in the darkness, Sakura's chakra healed the broken skin, the splintered bone fragments and the incised muscles. The green wavered but remained steadily.

"Stop it…" Ino said brokenly. "STOP IT, SAKURA!"

"I'm sorry."

She froze.

And the wound disappeared, at the same time, the chakra went out, disintegrating into flecks of green snow.

Faintly, Sakura smiled, her arm dropping heavily on the mattress. Ino looked away stiffly, snatched her arm from Juugo and marched out of the room, her footfalls echoing. Silently, Juugo followed and closed the door behind him.

Silence hung inside the room, broken, after a moment by a soft sigh from Sakura.

"…I'm sorry, Ino."

* * *

Dark room. Engulfed in quietness.

A shift that moved the bed.

A pale hand touching her face.

She opened her eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Sasuke-kun."

Red eyes met her green irises in silent, blank question.

"Do you mind… popping my shoulder back to its place?" she can feel Sasuke's intense gaze. He didn't reply but he put a hand on her arm and the other stabilized her shoulder. Once, he looked at her face then to her shoulder. In one smooth move, he pushed the humeral head back to its socket.

She winced and gasped sharply.

"Sakura."

"I… I'm fine." She whispered. "T-thank you."

She felt him moved back as though giving her space to breathe. He was… so close. His scent surrounded her, a smell of blood, pine and wine combined together. It was strong, thick and lush. Her smile softened, inhaling his scent.

"You're low in chakra."

She hummed and again, she felt his gaze lingered on her left, scarred cheek.

"Sasuke-kun." His red eyes blinked. She was looking up to him, her gaze was very direct even though there were evidence of fatigue. They shone brightly, as though they had a life of their own. "The bed is wet."

"Hn." He lifted his hands off her. Not only the bed was wet, but her hair, face, neck, torso and clothes. She was _literally_… drowning in blood. How could she bleed so much? She was so small, yet there was too much blood filtering from her. Suddenly, he wanted to drown himself inside her. Sink deep inside her body and get lost in the bliss.

He licked his dry bottom lip.

"Don't you… want to ask questions?"

At once, his face hardened, eyes smoldering. He turned his face away and stood up. "We'll talk when you're dry."

She gave a soft amused chuckle. At the delicate tingle of her laughter, the dark shinobi looked back at her, noting how pale she was, how small she looked in that huge bed. And when she closed her eyes, she looked like a very beautiful corpse, something he wanted to keep in a glass coffin.

"Sasuke-kun."

He stared at her hard, waiting patiently.

"I'm sorry."

He frowned.

"I—" she bit her lip and then sighed. "I'm sorry for ruining your bed sheets."

* * *

When she woke up, Sakura was covered in white bandages. They covered her arms, chest and stomach. Under the white robe, she was naked— she wasn't even wearing panties. Surprisingly, the bedroom was bright, flooded with sunlight coming from the huge windows. Her head turned to the side. Momentarily, she was blinded with brightness and she raised a hand to shield her eyes. She sat up as she blinked to adjust her eyesight, tugging at the robe to cover her thighs. Her gaze lingered at the bandages on her wrist.

_They're tight._ Sakura thought and began unraveling them. Her skin was pale and bore graphing paper marks under the compressive bandaging. She finished pulling off the bandages from her arms.

_Why do they have to cover me up? My wounds required dressing, not bandages._ She had an idea who did these.

_Sasuke-kun. And his paranoia._

Bandages pooled in the floor around her feet. She kept the bandages on around her chest. Flushing, she realized it was incredibly airy between her legs. Securing the robe tightly around her waist, making sure it covered her chest and thighs completely. Sakura got to her feet and went out to the corridor. It was uncomfortable walking around without panties. She was about to walk back in when she saw a figure coming down the hallway.

There. A sign of life. Juugo, carrying layers of folded bed sheets, duvet and pillowcases. He stopped when he saw her.

"Juugo." Sakura made a small wave.

"Sakura-san."

She smiled faintly, struggling to be polite. It wasn't hard. She knew the man, despite his size, would not harm a defenseless (without underwear) girl. "Have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

He sidestepped around her, entering the bedroom. "He left."

Sakura stiffened. _Left?_ She whirled around and followed him. "Where did he go?"

"He said nothing. But told us to keep an eye on you and make sure you stay inside your room. If we have to, we'll lock you in if you try to go after him."

"But…" She started to step back.

The big man bent over the bed, lifted the bed sheet off and folded it neatly. "Please, step inside the room." She didn't move, staring back to Juugo. "I don't want to use force, Sakura-san. You are still weak. You need to recuperate. Please rest." He had changed the sheets swiftly and neatly.

"I want to—"

Juugo shook his head, stepping forward. Sakura dug her heels on the floor, biting her bottom lip. "If you touch me, I'll tell Sasuke-kun you had your hands all over me." She said challengingly. Juugo frowned. "Sasuke-kun… would not like that… right?"

"Get back inside." The man said instead. Sakura exhaled sharply through her nose. There was no use arguing with someone who didn't want to argue back. Thus, she relaxed her shoulders and marched back inside the room. The guy was nicest— _no, _he was the only person who looked like he got his manners down pat. He was quiet and obedient. He didn't bitch around like his two other comrades. Calm and considerate. He was… kind, even. And even though Juugo was the 'kind' type, Sasuke had trouble recognizing the differences between a 'comrade' and an 'enemy' when she was involved. Having Sasuke tear Juugo into pieces would take a heavy weight on her conscience.

Stiffly, Sakura sat down to the edge of the bed and watched him change the pillowcases.

"Can I see Ino? You know, the blonde woman you saw last night."

Juugo looked up from his work. "Last night?"

"Yes. Last night. Sasuke-kun almost killed her but—"

"It wasn't last night." He interrupted.

Sakura blinked. "It wasn't? What are you talking about?"

"You were sleeping for three days."

Sakura stood up abruptly, startled. "Three days? But—"

"It is true." Juugo lifted the neatly folded pile of used blankets. "I am sure you have replenished your chakra reserves but due to your weakened body, you will not be able to utilize your chakra efficiently."

Wincing, the pink-haired young woman realized he was right. She may have regained her chakra but her body hadn't recovered fully. With a sigh, she sat back to the bed and curled her fingers on her lap.

_Sasuke-kun…_

She remembered his touch, his hand on her hair… caressing the locks, rubbing them between the rough pads of his fingers. Her fists clenched, bunching the front of her robe.

"Please, wait patiently."

Sakura looked up as soft breeze floated in. Juugo had opened the glass panes, sliding them to the side.

A small grateful smile tugged at her lips. "…arigato."

Juugo exited quietly, closing the door firmly behind him. The silence of being alone enveloped her, stabbing at her. Soft humming of wind broke the painful silence, making her smile again. Green eyes flickered over the opened windows and white curtains. Sakura approached the windows, looking out to the vast blue sky above her.

* * *

"I want to see my friend."

Suigetsu raised a brow at her sneeringly. Sakura stared back unflinchingly with narrowed eyes, clearly agitated and flustered.

"I _want_ to see her." She repeated firmly, now frowning.

Three days had passed and Sasuke remained _somewhere_. Sakura tried not to worry and do something stupid like knocking Suigetsu out and chase after the Uchiha. But the chances of meeting Uchiha_Itachi_ halfway her search scared her. Who knows, maybe this time, she'll not only lose some hair _again_, but her _head _as well_. _Thus, she stayed caged inside their bedroom. Tray of food was delivered thrice a day. She wasn't allowed to step a foot in the hallway. And if her foot wasn't allowed, more or less, her whole body didn't stand a chance too. If she wanted to see the flowers, Juugo would pick the flowers outside for her. If she wanted to see the trees, Juugo would, most probably, dig the tree out of its roots and present it to her.

Once, she told him she wanted to see the sky.

The man stared at her, and then turned around to leave. She called out and asked what he'd do.

Juugo had shrugged, saying he would make a hole on the ceiling so that she can look up and see the sky.

The exaggeration made Sakura lost her temper. She slammed the door closed so hard the door flew off its hinges and crashed into the opposite wall.

Suigetsu came, cursing about an earthquake. And later, the pale-haired bad-tempered ninja stitched a new door into the blasted hinges.

Sakura was positive that she'll lose her mind waiting for Sasuke to show up. She was sick with worry.

Was he alright, moreover, alive?

She knew he wasn't someone who would be easily defeated but still…

She counted, _1…2…3—_

"I want to see her. _Now._"

_No. What I want to see… is—_

…

…

Snort.

Finally, a reaction.

…

…

"No."

The urge to throw her fist forward was all consuming. But she struggled with the temptation. She didn't want to crack his face open. The bones on her fist cracked.

"Why not?" Her voice was shaking with all self-control that she can muster.

"You are not to leave this bedroom, doll." Suigetus drawled. "Or else, Mister Psycho Man would go all _snakie_ with us."

Her teeth ground together.

She wanted to see Ino. She had to. She needed to.

She needed to see something familiar, something… normal.

Her heart felt like it would burst with all tumbling conflicting emotions. For Sasuke. For Ino.

Green eyes hardened. "I want to see her and I _will._" She made a turn to walk down the hallway but Suigetsu thrust a hand forward, grabbing her arm above her elbow. Instantly, she recoiled, not used to being touched by anyone except Sasuke. With unnecessary hostility, she snatched her arm away.

A vein twitched on the pale man's temple.

"You _fucking _stay inside your _fucking room, _doll."

Sakura threw her hands around her in exasperation. "I'm not going anywhere! I just want to see her, that's all! The last thing I need was a _psychotic _Sasuke chasing after me!"

"Oh yeah? You seemed to enjoy being chased by a _psychotic _Sasuke lately."

She glared pointedly.

"Fine, fine! Stop looking at me like that. Don't make me hit you, I fucking swear."

The Leaf medic snorted, squinting.

"Follow me. And don't— I swear you _bitch_— perform tricks like swinging your hand down, stomping your foot because _I fucking swear_, I'll cut you into clean halves."

Sakura scowled impatiently. "Start walking, can you?"

"Ino."

The prisoner lifted her head. Upon recognizing her, the blonde kunoichi behind the bars snorted and looked away. Sakura sighed and sat down on her calves in front of the bars, across Ino who sat against the wall.

"I'm sorry… because of me, Sasuke-kun almost killed you." Her tone was casual. But somewhat stiff.

"…"

"Like you almost killed me."

The statement made the blonde woman jerked visibly. She raised her chin with a vicious snarl.

"I did it for you!" Ino snapped.

Sakura froze—

…

…

"_For you._

_I'll do it for you."_

Her lower lip trembled.

No. No… _don't say that! Only Sasuke… Only—_

For you.

…

…

They were like curse words to her.

For you.

_I will do anything. Anything. For you. Remember that._

…

…

_Sasuke-kun._

To be a monster—

…

…

_I will kill for you._

_Live for you._

For you.

…

…

_Ino._

I did it for you!

Why? Why? Why?

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. "No."

…

…

Why did it have to be _for her_?

Regaining her composure, green eyes opened. "You acted impulsively." She tried, very, very hard to steady her voice. Although, inside, she was burning up, squirming, losing control—

"You idiot!" Ino shouted. "What's wrong with _you_? Look at you? Your hair, your face! Look at what he did to you!"

"Ino…"

The blonde woman gracelessly got up to her feet, stalked across the prison to squat in front her and grabbed the bars. "_You_ listen to me, Sakura." She hissed. "Listen good. Listen well."

"…"

"That person— that man is a _monster!_ He's not Sasuke… he's not _the _Sasuke you grew up with, you fell in love with… He's …" Ino seemed to struggle with words. But— "now a monster!" came out of her mouth viciously.

"You don't know anything…" Sakura murmured softly.

The blonde eyed her critically. "Stop living inside your own fairytale world, Sakura! Have you really lost all your common sense along the line? Is he really that good in fucking that you lost your brain in the process?"

"…that's—" Sakura began but Ino's sharp intake of breath distracted her.

Ino started to breathe harshly as though controlling her temper and the volume of her voice. "I'd rather…" however, she eventually lost it.

Ungracefully.

"…KILL YOU THAN TO LET YOU LIVE LIKE THIS! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'D RATHER KILL YOU— _YES, _I'LL KILL YOU THAN LET SOME ANIMAL FUCK YOUR STUPID PINK BRAINS OUT!"

Sakura bent her head, clutching the front of her red kimono with shaking fists.

"In the end, after he's done with you, after he took advantage of you and your body… he'd throw you aside like some worn washcloth. He'd kill _you_." Ino's voice dropped in a hushed whisper.

Kill her? Be killed, be disposed by… _Sasuke-kun?_

Slowly, she looked up to Ino, her green eyes wide.

"You can be replaced, Sakura."

All of a sudden, it was _Itachi _who was whispering in her ear.

"_Will he… still like you?"_

…

…

"_Will he still desire you?"_

…

…

And her voice echoing back at her:

"_Replaceable."_

If I destroy your face, your body… will he still like you? Will he still desire you?

Green eyes staring back. Wide. Glassy. Unblinkingly. A pale hand was slowly rising to her left cheek— to her scarred cheek.

"Sakura. Let's go home."

Those eyes blinked. The glassy look was gone, replaced by dullness.

The hand went back to her lap. "I can't."

"Sakura—"

"If you succeeded," Ino frowned at the sudden change of subject. "Naruto will die."

The blonde woman groaned exasperatedly. "We're talking about you, Sakura! About _you_. What's the matter with you? What's with your drama? Prioritizing someone else's life but yours! What are you, a saint? He almost killed you! Wake the hell up!"

"No." Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Believe it or not, he never hurt me."

Ino lifted a skeptical brow. The man was a sadistic animal, she was _so _sure. She was relieved that she quickly got over her childish obsession with the _bastard._ In retrospect, it was kind of repulsive. Who knew that the pretty boy would grow into something similar to a monster?

"That person would not change for you."

_For you._

Oh no. _Not again._ Not those words again.

Shaking the thoughts away, Sakura rearranged her expression. "You don't know anything, Ino. I didn't come here on my own free will. I didn't come here to change Sasuke-kun."

"…?"

"I am here to protect Naruto and the village."

Ino snorted. "That's interesting…"

"But if I died, Konoha dies with me."

Blue eyes hardened. "_Now_, don't—" she hissed between clenched teeth. "…flatter yourself."

Sensing Ino's extreme cynicism, Sakura slammed a hand on the bars that separated them. She had no time to make Ino understand her situation. In fact, Sakura doubt that her friend— or anyone for that matter would understand her reasons when she cannot even rationalize with herself.

One thing was for sure, however.

She'll do things _her _way.

Self-righteousness lectures, be damned.

"Now _you _listen to me. You didn't only put yourself n danger… you also jeopardized Naruto's life! And the safety of the village! What made Konoha safer now is the fact that I am here for its behalf! In exchange for all of your lives, _I am here._" Sakura saw Ino jerked.

"What are you…"

"Don't go high and mighty on me, Ino!" She hissed, gripping the bars tightly that the rust cut at her skin.

…

…

"You know… _nothing._"

Ino was staring at her in disbelief.

She struggled to contain her emotions.

"I will protect Naruto and Leaf. Everyone. My way. You cannot change my mind. I'll stay here… for as long as I am needed."

She heaved a sigh and stood up.

…

…

"Then… after that, life goes on."

"…liar."

Startled, the pink-haired looked down at Ino. There was an uncomfortable shiver that convulsed her spine.

"You didn't come here for Naruto."

Dazzling green eyes widened.

_No._

_No! That's not true…_

"At least… _not _entirely."

Clenching her fists, she looked down at Ino with a hard gaze. Inside, her heart was thudding against her ribcage, so hard that she felt her chest vibrate. "You're wrong." She hissed between clenched teeth.

Ino snorted haughtily. "I may know nothing… but I know _you_."

Something in Sakura's expression turned frigid. A small smile transformed her face, however. "Yes. That's right… Ino." The blonde got up from her crouched position, still holding onto the bars. She opened her mouth to say something but Sakura shook her head. "…I know what you're about to say and you're wrong."

Pause. Sakura tried very, _very _hard to keep her expression professional.

"Because I am a kunoichi— nothing personal."

Ino glared but stepped back into the shadows.

Right. I'm a kunoichi…

…

…

"This is a mission."

* * *

Standing beside the door, a figure in black waited, masking his enormous chakra. Eyelids dropped close. Crimson became obsidian.

_Hn._

When she came back to her room, Sasuke was standing by the opened window. A chair was beside him. He was clothed in all-black: black shirt with a zipper in front, black pants and sandals. In the brightness of the afternoon sun, he stood out. When she entered the bedroom, Sakura knew he sensed her. However, he stayed unmoving.

"Sasuke-kun."

He moved his head to the side, a gesture that he heard her.

"Welcome back." Sakura felt her knees shaking. With every step she took, her knees felt like they were about to unbuckle. "…where have you been?" At her position behind him, she noticed that his hair had grown longer and thicker; the spikes were tamer.

"Sit down." he said in a monotone, gesturing at the chair beside him. Sakura looked confused for a while at his odd instruction, nevertheless, she obeyed. The view before her was, as usual, exquisite: the field of white flowers and forest. She felt Sasuke shift beside her until he was behind the chair.

Her eyes widened when she felt his fingers on her short hair.

"Sasuke-kun, what's going on?" Her breath caught on her throat as his fingers slid from the base of her skull to her throat. There was smooth movement behind her: Sasuke bending over her. His head hovered above her shoulder, his cheek on her hair. "Where… did you go?" she murmured in a daze, her eyelids dropping. His scent was overwhelming her. His presence was choking her. His touch…- she squeezed her eyes shut when he started massaging her neck— _it was intoxicating._ She bit her lip, her skin warming, flushing. Still, he didn't reply. The man straightened up; Sakura snapped her eyes open and stiffened.

"Sasuke—"

"Don't move."

"What are you doing?"

From the corner of her eye, she caught a glimmer of a metal.

_Kunai._

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun…"

Then, she felt it. The kunai smoothly cut the uneven strands. He worked silently, smoothly with a meticulous touch. The split ends were removed, the hair on her back was neatly curtailed in a pretty layered haircut. The tips of his long fingers combed the locks to remove the cut hairs.

"Better."

Color rose to her cheeks. "Thank you."

With the kunai holstered, his hands cupped the base of her skull, his fingers converged at her chin.

"Sakura."

She gulped, her throat moved against his palms, delicately. Her breath quickened, painfully. Green eyes widened as she felt his breathing ghosting over her ear. Again, she swallowed, waiting, nervously.

"You kept his souvenir."

Sakura blinked. Heart pounded. Pulse quickening.

"I…I—" she tried to steady her breathing but it was _difficult._ His skin was warm, _hot._ "What… are you talking about?" she asked thinly, blinking rapidly to regain control over her sinking emotions.

The tips of her fingers brushed over her scar. Sakura stiffened.

_The… scar._

A souvenir?

"This one."

She wet her lips. "Oh." The fabric of her kimono under her hands bunched together as she grabbed on the kimono. "I… didn't notice."

"Do you want to keep it?" he drawled in a low sexy purr. She shivered and she knew he felt it. He nestled his aristocratic nose over the crook of her ear, sniffing at her hair. "…is this something you _liked_?"

"No! Sasuke-kun… stop it."

His grip around her neck and face tightened. "Stop what?" it was frightening how fast he changed moods. She felt his chakra shift dangerously, jerky at the surface, dark, deadly. "Stop what, Sakura?" His tone sharpened.

"…this. You… I'm sorry. I can heal it if you want. It's just that—"

"What?"

"You're angry, aren't you?"

He made no reply.

"Aren't you? Because I left. Because … because I left without permission. You're angry because I'm supposed to be a good toy and follow—"

"Now…" Sasuke drawled, "_you_ stop it, _sweetheart._"

Instantly, Sakura shivered, from the tip of her toes to her spine. Furious red swept over her cheeks. The endearment… _was scary. _Suddenly, he gripped her chin between his thumb and index and turned her face around. Warm, full lips covered hers in a rough kiss. She gasped, parting her mouth and hungrily, his tongue slipped in and explored the hot insides of her mouth in a way that made her blush _very_feverishly. Dazedly, her eyes shut and a soft moan echoed from her captured mouth. His hand tightened around her neck and chin, pressing closer, _closer_.

She groaned, kissing back. His kiss was achingly sweet, with so _much _longing, need and—

Maybe because that was what she wanted the kiss to feel like— with sweetness, longing, need and—

Oh.

It was just a sweet, wonderful dream.

Realization struck her, painfully, _sweetly_… so sweetly that it hurt now.

_No._

She denied. But she wrapped her arms around his neck when he moved in front of her.

_NO!_ The denial was firm now.

He was lifting her to her feet, embracing her, lifting her off the floor, keeping her close. So close that that his heart beat against hers.

_Please… I can't—_ _not anymore._

He wasn't kissing her anymore. She felt a hand on her cheek, felt his fingers rubbing as though wiping something off her cheek.

"Sakura."

She hadn't realized yet.

"What's wrong?"

He sounded… so _unemotional._

She squeezed her eyes tighter.

"I… I can't—" she was murmuring. And she was crying.

Crying, silently.

Crying, softly.

Crying, painfully.

It was impossible to feel so much emotion like she was experiencing right now.

It was _painful._ So, so painful that she wanted him to tear her chest open and rip her heart out.

"Sakura—"

Clear tears were flowing steadily over her cheeks. Her grip around his neck tightened.

"I can't… _not anymore._"

The arms around her body constricted, tightening so hard that she felt her bones clicked together and her chest felt like they were being crushed. Still, she placed her face against his collarbones and laid her head there tiredly. Her breath tickled the skin of his neck, her tears wet his collar.

She wanted to let go. But she held on.

_Please… I can't!_

Not anymore.

Because it was painful. It was wonderful. It was sweet. And it ached. But the feeling was _beautiful_. Like air. It was revitalizing. It was… necessary.

But—

_I can't!_

"Sakura."

_I can't… fall in love with you. Again._

_I can't love you anymore._

Not anymore.

But she was falling, falling, falling.

And Sasuke held on.

Oh.

She was not going to fall _hard._

She was not going…

To fall hard.

Ino's words flashed back at her.

"_I may know nothing… but I know you."_

She's going to prove her wrong.

Oh, she's going _to._

_But…_

She was falling.

Falling.

Falling.

She had to grab a branch.

Now.

Because she knew, Sasuke would not be there to catch her.

She remembered his arms around her. That was the last thing she felt before nodding off to slumber. It was amazing how she fell asleep with his arms around her, feet off the ground.

Sasuke had been _humanely_ enough to deposit her to bed.

At least he didn't drop her.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She was slightly uncomfortable. The bed was _hard_, rough and uneven. She turned, trying to get a more comfortable position. Hard, hard surface. Her body remembered the feel of the bed. It wasn't like _this._

It was… soft. Very soft.

She opened her eyes fully.

First thing she saw was branches.

And… _it was a tree._ With branches. And leaves.

She sat up quickly, panicking.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

She cricked her neck by turning her head to hard. The dark-haired shinobi was dressed in his usual black clothes and sandals with purple bow around his hips and Kusanagi behind him.

"…what's going on?"

"Get up."

Sakura looked down to herself. She was in blue jumper, white off shoulder shirt with elbow length sleeves and— she lifted the blanket off her legs— blue ninja sandals. Amazingly, she wasn't naked underneath the clothes. She looked at Sasuke again.

"Why am I dressed? What are we doing here?" she asked as she got up. It was morning and she realized they were in a forest.

"We're going somewhere." The man replied as he gathered their supplies. Sakura bent down to help him.

"Oh. Where?"

He shrugged.

After a while, they started walking again. At noon, they ate lunch at a small non-ninja village. Sasuke wore a straw-hat before appearing before the cook and sitting down to eat. He was quiet the entire time, almost cold, almost _not there. _With her. Familiar with his silence, Sakura thought nothing of it. However, she noticed the changes.

Before she could point it out to him, he stood up, took her arm and left the small stall after throwing money down the counter.

"Let's go."

She nodded and smiled faintly.

He turned away.

_What did I do?_

They traveled in silence. Sasuke stood out in the scenery. Straw-hat and black cloak. He had given her a similar cloak. It was thick and heavy that fell around her ankles.

Slowly, amazed, she recognized the forest, the path they were going.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Keep walking."

"But—"

He stopped. She stood beside him, eyes wide.

"This is…"

"Aa."

Wind passed and lifted their hairs and cloaks. Confused, Sakura looked up to his profile hidden by his straw hat.

"Sasuke-kun…"

His jaw moved. Thick lashes lowered over smoldering dark eyes.

...

...

"…this is the border of Konoha."

* * *

I love you because you're beautiful.  
I love you because you're scared of me.  
I love you because you hate me.

* * *

…


	12. Fata

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CREDIT GOES TO ANGEL_PUPPETEER**

www. n u/600925/angel_puppeteer

**I have not written any of this.** I forgot I had saved her work before she had to take it down. After years, many fans are still wanting to read it. Enjoy.

* * *

This is it, guys! This is the last chapter I have. Does anyone know if she posted any more than twelve? I don't remember there being more, but I could be wrong.

**UPDATE:** I've been told the author wrote thirteen chapters, not just twelve. Sadly, as I said previously, I don't have it. If anyone else does, feel free to send it to me and I'll upload it!

* * *

…

…

"…this is the border of Konoha."

* * *

Sasuke said, flatly.

And then, green eyes snapped up at him. Wide, so green, amazingly green, that for a moment, he was blinded, captivated. From the corner of his eye, he saw how her eyelashes— long, spiky, and heavy— fluttered as she blinked. He noted how fast her eyes dropped close, and how slow they open. This time, however, the vivid jade of her irises turned greener, her eyes opened quickly, and they bulged with shock.

In a brittle voice, she asked, "…why?" It was so quiet, Sakura cleared her throat. "Why?" She repeated in a clearer voice, stronger voice. Even though her thin body swayed against the harsh wind, her arms and her hands swung back and forth.

In a slow motion, gracefully, Sasuke turned his head to look down at her. And when he did, Sakura suppressed the urge to flinch. His stare was… blank. As if she wasn't swallowed with difficulty and curled her small hands into fists.

"Sasuke-kun… Why?"

To Sasuke, it wasn't an easy question to answer.

So, instead of answering her, he replied a cool, "Yamanaka was returned the day before." His eyes didn't flicker at they looked straight into her green eyes. "You know your way from here, right?"

When she didn't reply, he turned to go.

"Wait!" Sakura exclaimed, not daring to grab at his cloak in fear that he might shove her touch away. "Why… Sasuke-kun? Why? Are you angry? You… you're angry enough to toss me away? Is it because I looked for him?"

She saw him clench his hands.

"Is that… right?"

"Stop." His voice was hard, and flat.

Her eyebrows scrunched, and around her face, pink hair fell in disarray. "What did I do, Sasuke-kun? Tell me and I'll apologize for it!"

"If this is about Naruto," Sasuke snarled at the name, dark eyes glinting, with hints of red on them. "Be assured. I won't touch him. No matter how much I wanted to shove his head in a stick and rip his brains out in front of you," His voice lowered, dropping dangerously that Sakura shivered. "I… will not touch him."

Not only had the lowered voice ripped a shiver from her, also, the violence. It shocked and scared her when the violence was directed at Naruto. Sure, they're enemies now, but they… were friends, no matter how crazy their teamwork was: Naruto, the loud; Sasuke, the genius; and Sakura, the weakling. They had been friends. Had they? The cold violence between the two men hurt her. But then, she should not be shocked, right?

"Is that what you want, Sakura?" Sasuke's cold voice brought her back to the present scenario.

Green eyes wide and lips trembling, she could not speak.

"Is that what you want? Tell me."

"Sasuke-kun—" Her voice dropped suddenly, and Sakura could not continue no more.

Lashes lowered in a hooded, bored gaze. Even though his tone suggested the opposite. "Tell me… and I'll do it. I'll stay away from him and he'll keep his head above his shoulders."

The shadow provided by the wide brim of his hat hid the look in his eyes. Hadn't the brim shadowed them, Sakura would have flinched visibly.

She'd hate that look.

"After all…" There was something sexual in his voice. At the same time, dangerous, "if it wasn't for him… you will not come with me. Should I be thankful, Sakura?"

"Stop it…"

The corner pf his lips tugged slightly, quirking sinisterly. As though, he knew something she didn't.

"Do you love him so much, Sakura?"

The question jerked a shiver from her spine. "I… —"

"No." Sasuke growled, stopping her suddenly. "This is not about Naruto."

Sakura lifted her chin, "…why are you leaving me?" Sasuke's eyes darkened, and unbidden, a thought crossed his mind— does she have any idea how that question had sounded? Her eyes were tearful, she looked as though, he was abandoning her, while in truth, it was—

"Because this is what you want."

And.

"This is what you wished for."

Sakura remembered the night, that night, with stunned realization.

"What did you wish for?"

"…freedom."

* * *

And her heart trembled with tender emotions, and she thought she'll break, break, and break to pieces and Sasuke, he would not be there to find and pick the pieces. And her heart, unable to hold it inside… bottle it inside, burst, and burst and didn't stop bursting—

"Sasuke…" She murmured, and it was pleasant to hear, and he liked it and— he remembered those nights, her legs around his hips, her mouth gasping his name, her nails on his back and—

Roughly, Sasuke cupped the side of her face, his thumb swept over her trembling lips to her cheekbone, while his fingers pulled coarsely to her hair, cut short, cropped and curling around her chin.

Pink, pink… soft hair in his hands, long and thick and was long but Itachi—

His grip on her hair tightened.

"… and I can give you anything you want. Anything you wish for."

Because in front of that sweetness, of that beauty, he was… powerless.

And…

Because there was nothing he could not give her. He could not deny her anymore. He would give her… everything she wanted.

Everything.

And Sakura trembled. Her heart pounded, her lips parted. Her eyelids lowered as his fingers massaged her scalp.

"Sasuke-kun, I—" She blinked when suddenly, he dropped his hand and started to go, but Sakura reached out and grabbed at his cloak. "Look at me." She seized his long bangs, forcing him to look down at her.

"Look at me." Sakura repeated when he resisted.

"Sakura—"

Surprising him, and herself as well, Sakura tiptoed and pressed her lips over his. Even though he was stiff, and his lips were closed and tight under her soft ones, and they've gone far beyond closed-mouth kisses and tentative touches, Sakura still blushed at the brief contact.

Flushed, she pulled away, opening her eyes, "I believe you… I trust you and…"

Sasuke bent his head to kiss her mouth. Kissing her, he watched her under his hooded eyelids. Dazed, Sakura dropped her lashes and opened her mouth, kissing him back, sweetly, softly.

Goodbye, goodbye.

Except she didn't want to let go.

And neither Sasuke.

He pulled away, only slightly, his nose touching the tips of hers. She was breathing softly, but harder, and her breath was warm on his mouth. With her eyes closed, she looked serene, as if she was dreaming a nice dream, and she was happy with what she was seeing. He watched her face awhile, taking time with observing how long her lashes were, how thick they were, and understanding why Sakura looked always sleepy and hooded-eyed. Her lashes weighed her eyelids down, giving her a pout-y, exhausted look that matched her seductive mouth.

Bending again, he kissed her. The kiss went longer, deeper and harder than the previous one before shifting to her cheek, to her scar. And Sakura stiffened, at first, because it was unexpected. Tentatively, his lips traced the curve of her scar, kissing the deep line, the curve, the hollow cleft. His mouth stopped at the tip of the scar resting below her eye, and then, he pulled back, murmuring her name. She was about to whisper his name back but he interrupted her with another lingering kiss— hard, deep, wet, and sweet, sweet— and Sakura was moaning softly, as his tongue slipped in and tangled with hers. His hands cupped the back of her head, tilting it back to deepen the kiss.

Sakura was melting, drowning… and falling. And this time— only for a moment— she allowed herself to fall, flutter, twirl and smile, and believed she was… loved. Because when he kissed her scar, she was enchanted, charmed—

The kiss became hard, harder, bordering to desperation. Hey kissed as if the world was ending, as if they were cheating time, cheating death. Sakura groaned and clung to him closer. Sasuke did the same; he gripped her body so hard that she could not breathe, could not move.

No. More! Please, more time! Sakura thought desperately, and she moaned as Sasuke pulled her lower body closer between his legs.

"Sakura." Sasuke rasped against her swollen lips. She opened her eyes slowly. Her gaze met his intense but unreadable stare.

"Close your eyes." He said, and his hand slid up to cover her cheek, the scarred one which he kissed previously.

Smiling softly, Sakura obeyed. She felt him bend his head so that his cheek was pressed against her other cheek.

His hair tickled her nose.

There was a soft, captivating warmth on her scarred cheek, making Sakura sighed.

It was, however, fleeting.

She opened her eyes.

"Sasuke…? Sasuke-kun?"

He was gone.

As well as her scar.

* * *

Sakura looked up to the massive gates.

"… Naruto."

There was a moment hesitation. Sakura glanced behind her over her shoulder.

Empty.

She bit her lip, and faced forward again. Slowly, she stepped inside the perimeter of the gate.

"…I'm home."

Oddly, it sounded strange, even to her ears.

* * *

Hurried footsteps and expectedly, the door of her office burst open.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!"

"What the hell." The woman on the desk lifted her face with a glare. The Chunin looked unfazed, approaching the desk in a rush.

"She's back! SHE'S BACK!"

Tsunade eyed the messenger, irritated. "What? Who's back?"

The Chunin drew a deep sigh before replying. "Haruno Sakura." The name jerked Tsunade out of her chair, standing up so fast.

"What?" She gasped.

"Haruno Sakura is back. She's alive… and—"

"Are you…" Tsunade cleared her throat, "are you sure it's her?"

"Hai! The ANBUs confirmed it. She's… fine. She looked well. Except for her new hair length." When the Hokage looked at her inquisitively, she elaborated. "Her hair is shorter, almost chin-length."

Suddenly looking tired, the Hokage collapsed back to her chair. "I see." She sighed before continuing, "I want to see her immediately."

* * *

The voice she heard next was solemn, very quiet, and heavy with uncertainty.

"… Sakura-chan?"

Quickly, she looked up to the voice. And seeing the familiar tanned face of her friend— the best friend she wanted and will always want to protect; the former best friend Sasuke had tried to kill and will kill without a doubt, a smile spread over her face.

"Naruto." The blonde stopped in front of her, looking bewildered. ANBUs had appeared and surrounded her in a circle.

In a quiet voice, after several— almost four swallows?— he said, "You… you came back."

"No."

He frowned.

"He let me go." A lump in her throat made her pause. "He gave me back my freedom."

* * *

The door swung closed behind them.

"Tsunade-shishou."

The woman, at first, sagged at the sight of her beloved student, almost hesitant as she approached the girl. Tsunade was hesitant to believe that her protégé would come back. Alive. But then, realizing it wasn't a trick of her mind, a small, tired smile tugged at her mouth, her body straightening at the every step she took.

"Sakura."

"I'm—" green orbs blinked slowly, her eyes opening slowly. Strangely, home wasn't the appropriate word to express.

Instead, Sakura used, "—back."

They seemed not to mind her pause.

"Thank god." Tsunade sighed and tentatively, she touched Sakura's shoulder, squeezing the muscles there as though checking if she was real, tangible. "Are you…" Her brown eyes narrowed, "okay? Are you hurt?"

"No." The corner of Sakura's lips lifted in a half smile. "I'm fine. Really." She added the last word with conviction when Naruto and Tsunade narrowed their eyes.

"What happened?" asked Tsunade, quietly. "Now that you're back, should we expect … an attack?" She didn't want to ask that, dreading the response.

Sakura shook her head. "He made no mention of…" Beside her, Naruto turned to fully face her. "…plans of attacking Konoha. He promised me," she made sure to enunciate the last statement, "he would not hurt Naruto."

"Sakura-chan."

She avoided his eyes. "That's what he said. I know you would not believe it, knowing that you mistrust—" Naruto snorted something like "mistrust, him?" Sakura narrowed her eyes involuntarily, " him, but I believe in him when he said he won't touch you," she looked at Naruto, who stared back emotionlessly. "And he took good care of me," she blinked repeatedly at this, and wished they would not ask for her to elaborate. "Care" was a vague term, and it meant a "lot of things." Things she wanted to keep to herself, locked deep into her heart. "And I… I'm back, aren't I? Not shredded in pieces like you, guys, dreaded."

Naruto looked away, his jaws still clenching.

"…but," Tsunade shook her head, "I can't let your claim be a basis to be careless with security." She went back to her desk. "We should be on guard, no matter what you say about his… promises."

Sakura nodded wanly.

"Anyway," Tsunade smiled, "I'm very happy you are back, Sakura. You looked healthy, however, skinnier. And…" her eyes scrutinized her student's new hairdo. "You still looked chic with short hair." Sakura smiled at her comment.

"Where do you want to stay?"

"My parents' old house,"

"Alright. You may go."

Sakura bowed and turned towards the door, followed by Naruto. She stopped, however, when Tsunade caller her name.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." The older woman said quietly. "Thank you… for protecting our village."

* * *

They were a block away from their destination when Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Why did he let you go?"

Sakura turned to look at him, saw the blonde watching the street and faced forward again, answering, "…it's what I wished for."

Naruto frowned. "Just like that?"

"Yes." Sakura told him. "I know it's hard to believe that he would let me go that easily because I wished for it. But, Naruto—"

"He killed Konohamaru." The blonde interrupted coldly.

Sakura bit her lip.

"And Moegi. And Udon. They're… young. Trust is the last thing I'll associate with that bas—" his teeth clenched, "with him."

Sadly, the word "bastard" was an affectionate term for him.

"But he returned you to me. As much as I hate him, I am thankful." Naruto looked at her face closely. "Didn't he hurt you?"

Sakura smiled at him thinly. The corner of her lip barely lifted. "He didn't. Ever. He… he—"

"Sakura-chan."

Involuntarily, her eyes squeezed shut, as if hiding a wince at being called by that name. She felt… contaminated. She wasn't Sakura-chan anymore. That Sakura-chan was gone. In her place, was—

"Did you regret it?"

Her eyes flew open as her feet stopped. Beside her, Naruto also stopped, facing her.

"Regret what?"

Blue eyes narrowed at her. "Coming with him."

Sakura blinked. "I…" she paused and tried hard not to fidget under Naruto's sharp stare. Determinedly, she looked up to him, which was a task, because he was about a foot taller than her.

"No, I didn't."

When he opened his mouth, as if to argue with her, she elaborated, "I did it for you. For Kakashi-sensei, for the village. Sasuke-ku…" she stopped abruptly, and Naruto ignored the slip up. "Sasuke was capable of destroying Konoha, of killing you. I cannot watch and do nothing while he kills you in front of me."

Naruto sighed sharply and ran a hand over his blonde spikes, which she noticed, were longer and messier. "I hated you, you know."

A flicker of surprise crossed Sakura's face.

"You left. You went with Sasuke." Like Sasuke, Naruto snarled at the name. "I hated you for that. I hated you because you did it for me, to protect me when I'm supposed to be the one doing the protecting. Also, I believed that you went with him… because it was what you secretly wanted."

Her green eyes were wide and large as they looked up to him.

"Was it?" asked Naruto quietly.

"…what? Was it what?"

Naruto moved closer to her. "Was it for me?"

Suddenly, the close proximity made her uncomfortable.

Sakura had to suppress the urge to bit her lip.

Sasuke.

She did, however, swallow.

"What do you mean? She asked just as quietly.

"Did you do it for me and for the village?" When she didn't answer, Naruto moved closer, and Sakura had to steel herself from staggering back. "Answer me."

A headache, accompanied with dizziness, started to set in. "Yes…" Sakura mumbled. "Yes. I did it for you. To keep you safe. To keep Konoha safe. It was a mission. Nothing personal." The response was familiar. "Because I am a kunoichi— nothing personal."

Unintentionally, she jerked when Naruto took her hand and she knew it was unfair, but she could not help but compare how different Naruto's tenderness was from Sasuke's crude touch. How naturally kind and platonic Naruto's touch was and how luscious and shivery she felt when it was Sasuke's hand.

It was unfair, so selfish of her to look for something she should not have, to desire for something more than a fuck and a rough kiss, and to crave for happy-ever-after clichés.

"Something happened between you and Sasuke." Naruto told her after a few seconds of tensed silence. Stiffening, Sakura waited for him to continue. "That night. That rainy, cold night. In your apartment. And it didn't stop that night."

Sakura reddened. "Naruto…"

His grip tightened, and he was closer. So close that Sakura held her breath. "I know that look. I know the look he had in his eyes that night. He wanted you. That's all. He wanted you. He," Naruto stressed, "does not love you."

Her heart pounded, so hard that it caused an immense headache.

"But I do."

* * *

Blankly, sitting on the wide bed, with wet hair and in big, fluffy towel, Sakura stared at the wall before her. The walls of her parents' old bedroom were white. The window offered a large view of roofs and trees. The second floor had no balcony, only three windows, one each per bedroom. The silence was compressive, almost dead, making her wither.

No.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

I am home.

This is home.

"This is where I am supposed to be. This is where I belong."

Her statement pierced the quiet. There was no echo.

But something did echo.

"But I do."

Sakura groaned and fell back to the mattress.

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened.

"…Naruto." The blonde ninja leaned closer to kiss her.

Watching his lips drew closer, a blur of images flashed back at her. They were vivid—so vivid that she tasted the emotions, the feelings each image evoked: the nights they spent together, red eyes, hiseyes, twisted longing, warped feelings, lust, want need, obsession, hunger, his hands, his eyes, his body breaking her, at the same time filling her up so much— so much that they reached the brink of their ecstasy, the insanity of their feelings, of their madness, of their agony, of their despair, and her hands on his hair, her hands on his hack, her hands on his hips, her hands inside his pants, her hands around him, her hands on the bars of his headboard, and her mouth and his mouth, her hands and his hands.

Together.

And how impossible it was, how heartbreaking it was to resist such terrible, beautiful, beautiful ecstasy.

"Naruto…"

And Sakura remembered the way he kissed her scar.

It was enough for her to push Naruto away.

"No!"

Sakura turned away violently, a hand on her mouth as she trembled. "No… No… I'm sorry— I'm… Naruto—" He grabbed her hand and Sakura struggled fiercely. "No! No!"

"Sakura-chan—"

"I can't! Please!"

Naruto had grabbed both of her shoulders. "Why?"

She shook harder, bowing her pink head. "I… I don't deserve you. I don't deserve it, whatever it was you're offering." Her head lifted and Naruto saw her terrified eyes and trembling lips. "I'm not what I used to be… I am not… I'm sorry." She finished, closing her eyes.

Naruto's blue eyes were flashing. "I don't care what happened between you and Sasuke! I love you. More than anything else, above anything else."

Shaking her head, Sakura mumbled, "But…"

"What?" snarled Naruto. "You loved him," Sakura stopped shaking her head, looking up to him so fast with wide eyes, "Don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura's tone was flat, deadpanned as well as her stare. When she met Naruto's gaze, she snapped. She had never seen Naruto glare at her like this, prompting her to elaborate. "I don't know… I— stop looking at me like that! I'm tired and— No, no… stop, it was a tiring journey and I… I— oh please, I don't know what's going on! "

Naruto sighed deeply, his broad shoulders sagging. "Calm down…"

"No! I don't understand! Everything was a blur and… you—" Naruto frowned slightly, confused at her ranting, "I can't… I can't put my hands on it but everything was… I can't grasp everything! All of you are going on circles around my head, my heart, my world— so fast that I cannot recognize what's true and what's not! And you…" she struggled to free her shoulders from his grip, but Naruto didn't budge. "Let me go. And you… telling me that I… I lo—" Violently, she shook her head as though trying to spin her head off her neck, her pink short hair flying about her. "No, no, no, I can't, I can't— not anymore, not again and again and again—" She remembered.

Sasuke, abandoning her.

Sasuke, leaving her.

Sasuke, so unemotional.

Sasuke, letting her go.

Sasuke, Sasuke… Sasuke-kun…

"…again and again and again… No! Not anymore, not again, not, not, not, not—"

Not catching her.

Grabbing a branch because Sasuke-kun is not going to be there to catch her—

"Sakura-chan, calm down." Naruto hugged her protectively, gently. "I'm sorry. Please, forget it. I'm sorry I upset you. I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Naruto…"

His large hand smoothened the hair at the back of her head, flattening the strands of pink hair. "All you need is rest. And sleep. And," he chuckled and to his ears, it was forced. "Ramen."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. "And bubble bath."

"With ducky."

"And fresh towels."

Naruto smiled softly. "Yes. Big, fluffy towels."

* * *

When she woke up, it was dark. Sakura blinked a couple of times and realizing she slept with wet hair and wrapped in a towel that had ridden up to her thighs indecently, she sat up quickly and fluffed her now dry hair. Blinking, she recognized dull thumps on her front door.

Someone was knocking.

Hurriedly, she flung the towel off her body, stalked across the room to the closet and searched for a robe. The knocking became insistent, and she hastened her search. Effectively, she found a large cotton robe, probably her late father's, and donned it, securing it with a long sash as she hurried down the stairs. The wood touching the bare sole of her foot was cool, and in the darkness that blanketed the old 2-storey house, shadows made by the bare window frames danced across the walls. When she reached the door, her body was completely covered in cotton robe, which drowned her petite body.

I didn't know Father had huge built, Sakura thought as she unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Sakura stared.

"Ino."

The blonde woman in the doorstep frowned. The house was engulfed in darkness, and she could not see the owner's face.

"Ano… I haven't turned on the lights, yet. I… was sleeping." Outside, it was full moon and cloud-less. Ino stepped back so that Sakura can walk out onto the moon-illuminated doorstep. "And I haven't cleaned up, so I can't invite you in." A faint smile tugged at Sakura's lips.

Ino remained quiet.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura quietly, her gaze grave.

The blonde sighed, "I heard you're back." The tone was civil, polite but distant. Sakura, noticing it, told herself not to be bitter. But it was hard not to. Ino must have felt bad at seeing her. It violated the premise that Uchiha Sasuke was nothing but a pathetic shell, void of humanity, least of all, emotions. After all, Konoha-nins were firm about that principle. It was funny— despite being powerful, jazzy and superiors in jutsus, and firm believers in aforementioned premise, ninjas from Konoha were scared shitless of one Uchiha Sasuke (and the other Uchiha). They brought up monsters— monsters which they learned to fear in the end.

"I wanted to see you myself."

Sakura shrugged, hugging herself. "Here I am." Ino narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not a replica. I know you're curious about my scar." The blonde looked away, uncomfortable. "He healed it." Ino's gaze snapped back to Sakura's face. Sighing, Sakura leaned against the doorframe. "Is that all?"

Ino sighed, turned around and walked away. Sakura started to walk back inside but was stopped as Ino told her, "Welcome home."

Sakura stiffened.

Ino kept walking until she disappeared.

As breeze blew in, Sakura shivered, entering the house and locking the door behind her. Quietly, she leaned with her back on the wood, contemplating but her mind was blank.

"No." she whispered. Slowly, she slid down to sit on the floor, the slit of her robe opening to reveal her naked legs as she hugged her knees.

The silence was dead, cold… She was not a stranger to silences, having experienced them when she stayed in Sound alone, with Sasuke constantly in killing spree somewhere. But at least, the silences there weren't cold like this. Empty. Dead. In Sound, it was… serene. Just plain quiet. Because she was waiting for—

Oh god.

She was starting to sound like she was missing the mansion. And Sasuke.

No.

Remember.

This is where you are supposed to be. This is where you belong.

But.

Sakura dropped her face to her knees.

"This is not a home."

* * *

By re-socializing, Sakura learned that she had stayed with Sasuke for almost 8 months. Only 8 months? She thought afterwards. It seemed longer, because with Sasuke, time was slow, lingering and there were palm-sweating, what's-going-to-happen-next moments. It was cliché but… Sakura shook her head to stop the unhealthy train of thoughts. Turning her head, her gaze met spiked gray hairs.

Grayer? She noted absently, remembering the day she saw Kakashi two days after she returned. He looked the same; except he was wearier and older, and Sakura had smiled a very, very thin smile that the corner of her lips barely lifted.

"I like your short hair." He had said, and Sakura wondered if he saw the guilt and sadness she hid. Nevertheless, she smiled more freely after that.

Oddly, Sakura had chosen to hang out in Kakashi's apartment, and surprisingly, she had actually liked staying with him most of the time. Maybe because unlike Naruto and Tsunade, he didn't as much as try to interview her and tell her he loved her. And the pale-haired Jounin didn't seem to mind as he sat beside her today, reading his dog-eared orange book.

It was a routine going on for a month: Kakashi, reading his educational literature, and Sakura playing with her toes, wagging them, flexing them. However, something went wrong today. For the first time, Kakashi broke the comfortable silence and asked,

"Did you regret going back here?"

Sakura looked at him, looking very surprised.

A page turned, and Sakura remained gaping.

"Sakura." Another page turned. She had stopped playing with her toes.

Kakashi put down his book beside him, between them, page down as he turned to look at her. When she remained quiet, Kakashi sighed and lifted a hand to touch her. Sakura, however, recoiled back, visibly flinching. Seeing the way Kakashi's hand had frozen, flush went up to her neck and cheeks as she sputtered an apology.

"Sorry! Kakashi-sensei, I didn't—"

Kakashi casually waved the apology aside with his graceful hand. "No need."

Sakura bowed her head, embarrassed. "It was…" she shut her eyes and sighed, bringing up her knees to her chest.

"I understand." Kakashi told her, and Sakura wondered what he understood. "As a kunoichi, your mission was done." He continued, "You did well— more than well, in fact, the degree of your sacrifice is something that cannot be measured, something the village cannot reimbursed. And I am terribly sorry."

"No!" Sakura shifted around so that she was facing him. "Like you said, it was a mission. And I'm a kunoichi. Reimbursements do not apply in this kind of work."

"No."

Sakura frowned mildly.

"Sakura," she waited with bated breath and pounding heart whilst looking up to Kakashi's masked face. He had squatted in front of her. "It's time for you to do something for yourself."

"Right." Sakura agreed. "I want a holiday, preferably, a month off, don't you think?" she finished, smiling with teeth showing.

"Funny." Kakashi picked up his book. "Do something you want. Not as a kunoichi." Considering the carefully blank expression she wore, Kakashi went on, "As a woman, Sakura."

There was a shift there, he was sure. Something went frigid in that blank expression.

"…this time, do it because it is something you want. Something you truly wanted. With strings attached."

Because she was Sakura, and nothing seemed to work simply for her life, for her likes, for her dreams, and for her wants, she pretended she didn't understand the words he had said.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked him coolly. Before she could even recoil and sputter, Kakashi patted her head and stood up quickly.

"I know you got it." Kakashi's eye crinkled. "You pretender… I'm not like Naruto, nosy and all. For the meantime, I have to go, okay? Do you want to stay?"

"If you don't mind…"

"Sure. Stay as long as you want." Gracefully, he scrambled up to the window sill.

* * *

When he returned, she was fast asleep. Her slumber was deep and regretfully, Kakashi had to shake her awake.

"Sakura." She tried to swat his hand away.

"Go away…"

Kakashi shook her harder.

"Alright, alright… I'm up, I'm up. Stop shaking me, jeez." Sakura pulled herself up from the floor, rubbing her eyes. "Ah, Kakashi-sensei, gomen." She pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I fell asleep."

"Hai. You watched some videos?" asked Kakashi, eyeing the tapes in front of the player.

Sakura wrinkled her nose, "no. I was afraid that they might be porn instead of the innocent titles you put on each tape." Kakashi chuckled at this, which she responded with a small smile. "I read some ninjutsu scrolls. And textbooks."

"Glad you found something to kill time with."

The young woman nodded. "I didn't get bored but I got really scared when I saw your porn collection." She gave a rare quick grin. Kakashi shook his head, coming to stand in the doorway.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No, thank you, though." Sakura got up, stretching. "I'd just go home and sleep more. I didn't do anything strenuous today but I felt very tired."

Kakashi leaned against the doorway, his back on her. "Naruto looked for you."

Sakura looked up from wearing her sandals.

"I told him you're here. As a matter of fact, I think I didn't have to tell him you're here."

"He didn't come." A month had passed since Naruto walked her home after saying many things to her that messed up her feelings. They greeted each other with customary hellos, he had smiled at her, asked her how she was, or if she was sleeping and eating fine. But the talk about feelings was never mentioned again, and for that, Sakura was thankful. Blows to her emotional health were not so healthy anymore.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." Sakura said, and Kakashi turned around to smile and nod at her.

"It's past nine."

"And I'm going to be fine." Sakura rolled her eyes slightly and waved once.

"See you tomorrow."

Halfway getting up to the sill, Sakura stopped, but didn't look back to Kakashi. "Yes." She climbed up, and this time, she looked at him over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

It was the same dream every night. However, tonight— it was special.

And just like dreams before, it was so vivid that she squirmed at every touch, moaned at every kiss, and murmured his name at every stroke of his fingers.

"…Sasuke-kun." Sakura groaned and rolled to her back, breathing hard. The covers of her bed were pushed off, a blanket slipping off the bed to the floor. Moonlight lit the room, and the frames of the windows cast shadows across the walls and floor. Dreamily, she ran a pale hand over her neck, dropping lower to clutch at her oversized pajama top. With another scratchy groan, she turned her head side to side, lips moist, and legs rubbing together. Another sound, a mixed of a moan and a groan rolled from her lips, sounding pained and frustrated. The hand on the top moved to search for something to hold onto, and it found a breast. Moaning, Sakura squeezed it with relish, with a breathless gasp of his name.

"Sasuke-kun…"

And red eyes opened in the darkness of the room. A breath hitched, a fist was clenched.

"Sakura."

In response, the woman squirmed— again with a sound that was so painful to hear, so needy, so… sweet.

Red eyes shifted into obsidian orbs, darkening, glinting dangerously, in longing, in lust, in need. Hard breathing, shifting legs, clenching jaw, quivering fists.

Sasuke remained in the dark corner of Sakura's bedroom, hidden by the shadow. Curtains billowed in his peripheral vision, his stare, half-lidded and intense. His eyes didn't miss— deliberately did not miss the way her small hand clutch at her breast, the way her full lips whisper his name— breathlessly, so needy that he went painfully hard, no— harder— her adorable frown of frustration and need, and thoselegs, clad in pajama, rubbing together, slow and sweet, fast and hard.

Again, she whispered his name, and Sasuke's teeth ground together as he suppressed a growling groan. There was a fine film of sweat covering his forehead and jaw, and unconsciously, he was biting his lower lip in his attempts of containing his groan. Furthermore, his head had snapped back, neck muscles popped out, veins pulsed, and his hands convulsed— wanting to seize, to touch, to grab at something soft and smooth and fresh…

When another moan came from the slumbering woman, Sasuke jolted and almost grabbed his erection to alleviate his mounting stress and lust.

"… Sakura." Unbidden, images of her filled his head. Some pictures were dirty, vivid; some were innocent but the innocence she put on made her even more desirable.

That sweet, innocent virgin. No more, no more—

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun—"

His eyes narrowed, his cursed mark tingled— not in blood thirst, but in hunger. For her.

Only for her.

As he growled deeply in his throat that sounded like a harsh purr, Sasuke took a step forward into the moonlight, his intense gaze fixed on the figure in the bed. "… Sakura." He stopped at the foot of her bed, watching her move, breathe and moan his name. Her hand tugged at her pajama top so hard that a button came off, and her cleavage came in view.

With difficulty, Sasuke swallowed, and clenched and unclenched his fist.

"…touch me," came Sakura's dreamy, breathless voice. And Sasuke cursed fiercely. "…Sasuke-kun."

Enough.

With resolve, he stepped closer and quietly, he sat down at the side of the bed, watched his hands, smirked and palmed her exposed neck. At the contact, both of them groaned. His long fingers massaged her throat. Her skin was very warm and moist, and her pulse vibrated under his large palm. His hand dropped lower between her collarbones, settling on her sternum, feeling the beat of her heart and the rise and fall of her chest as she whispered his name again and again.

Slowly, the hand moved downward, between her full breasts where his hand linegred. Smirking, Sasuke lifted Sakura's hand off her breast; immediately, she whined in protest. To cease her struggle, Sasuke replaced the hand with his own, and she breathed softly, relaxing, her body going pliant. Her nipple, under the fabric, instantly went hard as his thumb brushed over the tip. He palmed the perfect sized breast, remembering the feel of it, the full perkiness of the flesh. He ground his teeth, repressing the urge to tear off her top and feel her skin, and touch her, and make her his— over and over and over… again.

Sasuke leaned closer to examine her face. She was asleep, deep in her dreams, relishing her fantasies. With his other hand, he brushed stray pink strands off her cheeks. They're longer, he thought absently, tugging at her hair. She moved her head, moaning, and Sasuke massaged her scalp roughly.

"…Sasuke-kun… where—" her breath stopped when Sasuke squeezed her mound roughly, rubbed the tip harshly and rhythmically pressed the flesh. Moans became pants, and her thighs parted— Sasuke's eyes swirled to red— and closed, parted again, her hips bucked suddenly, and she arched her back as though she was having a violent orgasm.

"…yes, yes— harder, please, please— Sasu—"

He tore the half of her top open, exposing her bouncing left breast. Harshly, he cupped the flesh, panting as Sakura whimpered.

It's painful… Fuck.

Her breast was overflowing in his palm, swelling, flushing. The nipple hardened, puckered up, teasing his hungry eyes.

"…harder—"

The hand on the breast lifted and landed between her legs. The woman froze, and Sasuke held his breath. Abruptly, her thighs closed over his hand, and she lifted her butt off the bed, rubbing her crotch against his palm. Sasuke chuckled darkly, fondling her back. He groaned a vulgar curse, and licked his upper lip wetly. He fondled harder, he pressed his palm over the cleft, rubbed harder, rougher. Fuck, he groaned— wet, warm…

The uncontrollable urge to drink from her was all consuming. And she was asking for it, begging for it—

"… please, please—"

"Fuck…" She clenched her warmth over his hand, and at the same time, Sasuke, with his other hand, palmed his erection. He groaned out her name— and she whispered…

"… fuck me."

He wanted, so much, he was dying to—

"Hard, Sasuke-kun…"

His erection twitched inside his grip. He'd got to stop this.

And start doing something… luscious.

"Sakura…" Grinning crookedly (and Sakura would blushed very hard if she happened to be awake to see it), with both hands, Sasuke pushed her thighs apart, opening her wide. Blankets bunched together under Sakura's hands, and Sasuke climbed up and positioned himself in between Sakura's legs, his knees keeping her thighs apart.

"… I'm here." He rasped, looming over Sakura's hot body. "Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

His pants grew tighter, and it was fucking painful.

Sakura kept moaning, "…please, I'm… yes, yes… Ohhh—" she squirmed below him, and gritting his teeth, he hooked his fingers over the elastic waistband of her pajama pants, and yanked them hard to her knees. Her panties almost came with them, but Sasuke deliberately left them half-on, half-off. He lifted his gaze to watch Sakura's face, her expression twisted in a pained frustration, but amazingly, she remained asleep.

"I'm coming." Sasuke growled, "are you… ready?"

She responded with a soft moan, trying to move her legs against his knees. Saske ran a pale finger over her soft cheek, stopping at her lips, tracing them, opening them, while he, with the other hand, lowered her panties very slowly.

"… did you miss me?" The panties were on her thighs, now. His eyes flashed red— Sharingan. His hands rested on her hips.

"…no?" Sasuke smirked, his eyes half-lidded and dazed. "I don't care, Sakura." His tongue wet his lips, and he lowered his head between her thighs.

And this felt like…

Love.

Sweet, sweet love.

Sweet, sick, sinful, selfish love.

And who are you to judge?

Who are you to condemn me and my… love?

And Sasuke smirked.

I'm sweet.

I'm sick.

I'm sinful.

I'm selfish.

And I'm in love.

* * *

I'm guilty.

Kiss me, before you kill me.

Fuck me, before you tear me.

Love me, before you hate me.

Because I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love.

And it's not a lie.

* * *

It was hot. And wet. And sweet. And it ached. So good, so delicious, so… Sakura sighed and moved her hips up and down, slow and teasing at first, then, fast and hard that her muscles became strained.

More… more…

Please.

Something gripped at her hips, and something was heavy on her knees, trapping her legs in place. Something wet… very warm, and hot was—

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She jerked and stifled a moan— something was licking at her in between her thighs. And that something thrust into her, between her slick lips, filling her. Her back arched, and…

And she had no pants. More importantly, no panties.

"What the—" She looked down between her splayed legs. Her knees were bent and a large figure was hunched over between her legs, and a head was buried into her private area.

Oh my—

A tongue.

Licking, lapping at her exposed warm center. Hungry, desperate. The tongue slipped in and out of her, creating luscious thrusts that sent her hips crashing up and down on its own volition.

Flushing, she panicked, stopped her pelvis and gasped, "stop— who—"

The head lifted. Red eyes met her wide, dazed gaze.

"Sa…" Sakura was half sitting up.

A tongue came, licking at the upper lip.

"Sakura."

No, no, no, no—

"Sasuke-kun."

* * *

S  
C  
H  
O  
N


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys!

So I still don't have Chapter 13. A few of you have requested it (everyone LOL), and even fewer said they have it.

If anyone has it and can send it to me, that'd be great! I'll upload it as soon as I can.

I'm glad everyone still enjoys the story!


End file.
